Heart Diamond
by Fairy Kim
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, seorang peri dari dunia kristal harus terjebak di dunia lain yang tak ia kenal kerena ulah Dark Lord yang ingin menguasai istana kristal tempat para peri tinggal. Mampukah Hinata bertahan? Mampukah ia mengalahkan Dark Lord dan kembali merebut istana kristal? Mampukah ia kembali membawa kedamaian pada dunianya? CHAPTER 10 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Diamond**

**Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated : T**

Mina-san, Fai balik lagi nih dengan cerita Fai yang baru, haha. Maaf yah sebelumnya ceritanya gaje, typo bertebaran, dan sebagainya. Tapi gak apa-apa, yang penting cerita ini milik Fai. **Don't Flame, Don't Bash, Don't Like Don't Read**. Oke daripada banyak bicara yang gak perlu mendingan langsung aja.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 1**

Seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk ditepi danau yang jernih, air yang bening memperlihatkan dengan jelas apa yang ada di dasar danau itu. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat kilau warna-warni yang dipantulkan dari dasar danau itu.

"Cantik." Gumam gadis itu masih dengan senyumnya.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama memanggil Anda." Ucap seseorang dari belakang gadis itu.

Gadis yang sedang duduk ditepi danau itu terlonjak saat mendengar suara tiba-tiba itu, "Kau membuatku hampir jatuh ke danau, Shizune-san." Ucap gadis itu sambil berdiri.

"Maafkan saya Hinata-sama, saya pantas mati jika itu benar-benar terjadi." Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil Shizune itu sambil menunduk.

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum melihat pelayannya itu. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menemui orang yang memanggilnya, sang Raja dunia peri. Pelayan tadi mengikutinya dari belakang, ia tahu betul kebiasaan nona-nya yang selalu menghilang tiba-tiba dari istana, kalau bukan di perpustakaan kerajaan pasti nona-nya akan datang ke danau.

"Otou-sama." Panggil Hinata saat sampai diruangan ayahnya.

"Anda memanggilku?" lanjut gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati kursi yang membelakanginya.

"Darimana saja kau Hinata?" tanya seseorang dari balik kursi itu.

"A..aku dari danau Tou-sama." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu pelan.

Lelaki tua itu hanya menghela napas berat, setiap kali ia memanggil putrinya itu pasti jawaban yang dikeluarkannya selalu sama. "Sudah berapa kali Tou-san bilang, jangan pergi ke danau itu lagi. Disana berbahaya."

Hinata hanya menunduk mendengarkan kalimat dari Ayahnya, ia sudah mendengar puluhan bahkan ratusan kali Ayahnya berkata seperti itu. Lama-lama Hinata bosan juga mendengarnya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya benar juga, sebagai penerus tahta kerajaan Kristal ini, seharusnya ia tak pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya seperti danau itu. Meskipun danau itu memang tempat yang indah, tapi danau itu adalah tempat yang paling berbahaya di dunia Kristal ini. Bahaya apa yang ada di danau itu saja Hinata tidak tahu, hanya Ayahnya yang tahu. Saat Hinata bertanya, Ayahnya selalu menjawab nanti setelah ia menjadi penguasa negeri ini Hinata akan tahu. Tapi itu malah membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Shizune, bawa Hinata ke kamarnya dan suruh dia berganti pakaian." Ucap sang Ayah pada seseorang diluar ruangan.

"Baik Hiashi-sama."

"Kita akan kemana Shizune-san?" tanya Hinata bingung setelah keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

"Kita akan mengadakan kunjungan resmi keluar istana Hinata-sama."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya tidak berani memanggil Anda dengan sebutan yang lain, Hinata-sama."

"Hah baiklah terserah kau saja."

Hinata memasuki kamarnya yang mewah dan indah itu dengan perasaan heran, tidak biasanya Ayahnya mengadakan kunjungan tanpa adanya rapat terlebih dahulu dengan para petinggi Istana dan juga dirinya. Apa ada sesuatu? Apa Ayahnya sedang merencanakan suatu hal yang besar? Hah Hinata jadi pusing.

Hinata memperhatikan Shizune yang sedang memilihkannya baju. Ia tersenyum saat Shizune berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa gaun dari sulaman emas yang indah. Gaun dengan hiasan bulu-bulu halus di bahu yang menyerupai sayap kecil itu menjadi pilihan Shizune sore ini.

"Hinata-sama mohon berdirilah." Pinta Shizune pada Hinata yang masih duduk diatas ranjangnya.

Hinata tersenyum kembali sambil mengikuti perintah Shizune, pelayan yang telah mengurusnya selama 13 tahun itu begitu telaten, Shizune mulai membuka baju yang Hinata kenakan dan mulai memasangkan korset ditubuhnya yang kurus itu. Hinata menaikan satu alisnya dan mengelus lehernya saat dirasa ikatan tali di bagian belakang bajunya terlalu kencang, kebiasaan Hinata saat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Shizune yang melihat Hinata menyentuh lehernya mengetahui kalau ikatannya terlalu kencang, ia segera melonggarkannya sedikit.

"Maaf Hinata-sama." Ucap Shizune penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Shizune, sebelumnya apa kau pernah punya nama yang lain?" tanya Hinata saat Shizune mulai memakaikan bajunya.

"Sebelumnya saya tidak punya nama Hinata-sama, mendiang yang mulia Ratu-lah yang memberi saya nama Shizune." Jawabnya sopan.

"Hm begitu. Apa ibuku orang yang baik? Apa dia cantik?"

"Tentu saja Hinata-sama, beliau begitu cantik dan berhati bersih seperti Anda."

"Ah begitu."

Hening. Tak ada lagi suara diantara mereka. Hinata hanya menuruti Shizune yang mulai menyisir rambut panjangnya. Mata biru tuanya menatap bayangannya dicermin. Hinata selalu membayangkan, bagaimana kalau yang selalu mengurusinya adalah ibunya? Bagaimana kalau yang selalu memilihkan bajunya adalah ibunya? Bagaimana jika yang selalu menyisir rambutnya adalah ibunya? Bagaimana rasanya sentuhan dan kasih sayang ibunya? Hinata ingin sekali merasakannya. Bolehkah Hinata bertanya tentang ibunya? Hinata ingin tahu tentang ibunya, orang yang sudah meninggalkan Hinata sejak 17 tahun yang lalu, orang yang meninggalkan Hinata sejak usianya masih empat tahun.

"Sudah selesai, Hinata-sama." Ucap Shizune membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ah iya. Terimakasih Shizune-san." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya, Hinata-sama."

"Hinata-sama, jika sudah selesai anda diminta untuk menuju aula utama." Ucap seseorang dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ayo Shizune-san." Ucap Hinata sambil berdiri.

Hinata berjalan menuju aula utama diikuti oleh Shizune. Alisnya terangkat melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya. Hinata tahu betul jika itu bukan ayahnya, melihat dari warna rambutnya saja sudah berbeda apalagi dari gaya rambutnya, tidak mungkin jika itu ayahnya. Hinata yang penasaran berjalan mendekati orang itu. Pakaian hitam mewahnya membungkus tubuh tegap itu dengan sempurna, jubah tipis sepanjang betis berwarna senada dengan bajunya menambah kesan tegas orang itu, dan sebuah katana tersimpan rapi dipanggangnya. Benar-benar mencerminkan seorang bangsawan. Hinata terkejut mendapati orang itu berbalik dan memandangnya.

"Gaara-san!" ucap Hinata hampir berteriak.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" tanya Gaara sambil kembali memandang lukisan yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata canggung.

"Jangan bilang kau terkejut aku datang kesini." Ucapnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

Diam. Tak ada tanggapan lain dari Hinata. Suasana diantara mereka begitu sunyi setelah pembicaraan yang singkat tadi. Kini mereka hanya berdua diruangan itu, tunggu dulu kemana perginya Shizune? Kapan dia pergi? Biasanya Shizune selalu bersama Hinata. Hinata yang bingung mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi aula, siapa tahu Shizune masih diruangan itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Shizune tak ada disana.

"Kalau kau mencari palayanmu, dia sudah pergi." Ucap suara itu mengagetkan Hinata.

Hinata jadi bingung sendiri mau menanggapi apa, dari mulai pertanyaan dan beberapa percakapan Hinata dengan pria itu nada bicaranya selalu sama. Hinata selalu bingung, kata-kata yang Gaara lontarkan itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Meskipun sudah kenal lama, tetap saja tidak membuat Hinata tahu lebih jauh mengenai Gaara.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama?" suara itu tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Hinata. Kalau yang ini Hinata yakin yang barusan masuk ruangan itu adalah ayahnya.

"Tidak Hiashi-sama." Gaara berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan ayah Hinata.

"Maaf menyuruhmu datang tiba-tiba, Gaara-san. Ini mengenai pertunanganmu dengan Hinata." Ucap Hiashi sambil mendekat ke arah Gaara dan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kita bicarakan ini setelah kunjungan saja." Ucap Hiashi sambil meninggalkan aula yang diikuti Gaara dan Hinata.

Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama diam. Hinata memang sudah tahu mengenai pertunangannya, jadi ia tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan ayahnya tadi. Tapi yang membuatnya menahan napas sejak tadi adalah pembicaraan yang akan mereka lakukan setelah kunjungan ini. Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia juga merasa gugup mendadak. Meskipun sudah kenal lama dengan Gaara tetap saja membuatnya merasa canggung dan malu, apalagi mengetahui sifat Gaara yang memang dingin dan pendiam.

Kerata kuda yang mereka naiki tiba di tengah kota. Hinata merasa kakinya lemas saat turun dari kereta kuda. Entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak, apa sebenarnya yang akan ayahnya lakukan?

"Wahai para rakyatku, aku Hyuuga Hiashi mempunyai berita bahagia untuk kalian semua. Dalam tiga hari kedepan kalian diperkenankan untuk memasuki istana. Karena dalam tiga hari kedepan akan ada pesta pertunangan antara putriku Hyuuga Hinata dan panglima kerajaan Sabaku Gaara, yang merupakan putra dari mendiang sahabatku." Jelas Hiashi dengan tenang.

Ucapan Hiashi tadi sukses membuat Hinata, Gaara, dan para rakyatnya terdiam. Berita ini begitu mengejutkan. Hening, benar-benar hening. Hingga seruan dari para peri membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata melihat Gaara yang tetap tenang disampingnya. Hinata tersenyum dengan sesuatu dipikirannya sendiri. Oh ayolah Hinata, dia Sabaku Gaara tidak mungkin dia menampilkan ekspresi yang berlebih meskipun mendengar berita seperti ini, Hinata tersenyum menyadari kebodohannya. Ia kembali melihat ke arah depan dan tersenyum. Benar-benar mencerminkan putri yang baik.

Sementara itu disuatu tempat, seseorang tengah menyeringai mengerikan mendengar setiap ucapan anak buahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan melamparkan gelas yang berada ditangannya.

"Kau yakin dengan berita itu?" tanyanya pada orang yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Benar tuan." Jawab pelayannya pelan.

Ia marah, orang itu benar-benar marah saat mendengar berita itu. Matanya memerah mengerikan. Ia berdiri dari singgasananya dan berbalik.

"Siapkan pasukanku, tiga hari lagi kita akan melakukan penyerangan pada istana kristal." Ucapnya geram.

"Dan membunuh Hyuuga Hiashi." Lanjutnya.

Kegiatan di istana hari ini sangat sibuk, benar-benar sibuk. Para pelayan hilir mudik menyiapakan segala sesuatu untuk keluarga kerajaan, para pengawal sibuk mendekorasi aula utama dan koridor disekitarnya. Hari itu akhirnya tiba, ya hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku Gaara, tepatnya malam ini akan dilaksanakan acara pucaknya. Para pelayan makin sibuk saat mendengar kepala pelayan kerajaan menyerukan beberapa jam lagi gerbang utama istana akan dibuka, itu artinya beberapa jam lagi aula istana akan penuh oleh para peri.

Sementara itu Hinata tengah bersiap-siap dibantu oleh Shizune dan tiga orang pelayan yang lainnya. Gaun biru mudanya yang sepanjang mata kaki itu begitu cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih susu. Hiasan bulu putih yang halus terpasang di kedua bahunya. Kalung berliontin berlian biru itu tergantung manis dilehernya. Tak lupa juga sebuah mahkota kecil dirambutnya yang panjang mempercantik penampilannya malam ini. Shizune dan tiga orang pelayan tadi yang membantu persiapan Hinata tampak kagum. Mereka bangga dengan hasil hiasan mereka, nona mereka sangat cantik meskipun dengan Hiasan yang sederhana.

"Hinata-sama, anda terlihat sangat senang sekali." Ucap Shizune saat melihat mata biru tua Hinata yang berbinar.

"Tentu saja Shizune-san, malam ini gerbang istana akan dibuka. Mereka yang diluar sana pasti sangat senang." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata-sama, sudah waktunya." Seru seseorang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo Shizune-san."

Hinata berjalan memasuki aula utama. Suasana yang ramai tiba-tiba berubah sepi. Semua orang menatap kagum pada Hinata yang terus berjalan mendekati Ayahnya. Sebuah senyum tipis menyambut Hinata saat tiba didepan ayahnya. Hinata juga dapat melihat Gaara yang hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Apa pria itu tidak terpesona melihat penampilan Hinata? Apa pria itu tidak kagum melihat putri kerajaan Kristal yang cantik itu berdiri dihadapannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya? Benar-benar pria yang misterius. Sebenarnya Hinata juga bingung dengan pandangan Gaara padanya saat ini. apa biasa saja atau terkagum? Hah entahlah hanya Gaara sendiri yang tahu.

"Kau cantik." Puji Hiashi saat melihat putrinya berada didepannya saat ini.

"Te..terimakasih, Tou-sama." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Hiashi-sama, bagaimana kalau kita mulai acaranya?" seseorang berbisik pada Hiashi.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hiashi dengan nada tenangnya.

"Sabaku-sama, Hinata-sama, silahkan mengahadap kedepan." Ucap orang tadi.

Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Hinata dan Gaara segera menghadap para tamu dan semua orang di aula. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias. Tapi ini malah membuat Hinata gugup, kakinya terasa lemas dan tubuhnya bergetar. _'Tahan Hinata, hanya untuk beberapa menit saja._' batin Hinata. Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata, pria itu tahu kalau gadis itu gugup, bahkan tubuhnya yang gemetaran itu terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Hinata-sama, Gaara-sama. Atas anugerah untuk kalian berdua saya mewakili seluruh rakyat dinegeri ini untuk menyatu-"

"Apa aku datang terlambat?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara Hinata dan Gaara. Hinata yang kaget dengan kedatangan orang itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jadi ini tuan putri negeri ini? Hmm, cantik." Lanjut orang itu sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

Semua orang memandang aneh orang yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Siapa orang itu? Mengapa datang tiba-tiba? Gaara memandang orang itu tajam, kelihatannya dia tak suka pada orang itu. Gaara segera meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk berdiri dibelakang pria itu.

"Ah ku dengar ini acara pertunangan kalian. Benar, Hime?" ucap orang itu sambil memandang Hinata.

Pandangan orang itu begitu mengerikan bagi Hinata. Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Gaara, Hinata sangat takut. Orang itu menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Padahal aku datang kesini untuk melamarmu, Hime."

"Siapa kau? Tunjukkan wajahmu." Ucap Hiashi sambil mengacungkan pedangnya pada orang aneh itu.

"Hm? Ah Hiashi-sama senang bertemu dengan anda." Ucap orang itu mengabaikan kalimat Hiashi sebelumnya. Suasana di istana berubah tegang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm, yang ku inginkan ya? Bagaimana kalau nyawamu dan kerajaan ini?" ucap orang itu sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Gaara.

"Dan...oh aku lupa, aku membawa hadiah kecil untukmu Hime." Ucap orang itu lagi sambil memandang ke arah luar.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba pasukan prajurit berbaju hitam masuk ke aula dan menyerang para peri. Orang-orang diruangan itu berteriak histeris saat menyadari mereka telah diserang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya orang itu sambil melihat ke arah Gaara dan Hinata.

Tanpa perlu menjawab, Hiashi, Gaara, dan beberapa orang yang dekat dengan mereka langsung menyerang orang itu. Pria bertopeng itu dengan mudah menghindari serangan yang mengarah padanya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik topengnya saat menyadari tiga panglima kepercayaannya melindunginya.

"Hinata-sama pergilah, disini berbahaya." Seru Gaara saat melihat Hinata yang bersembunyi dibalik guci besar.

"Tapi Gaara-san? Tou-sama? Semuanya? Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Kami akan menghadapi orang ini. kau pergilah dan ambil barang yang bisa melindungimu." Teriak Hiashi panik saat melihat orang bertopeng itu tengah memperhatikan Hinata.

"Gaara-san, Tou-sama, semuanya gomen." Ucap Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan aula.

Hinata bukan tidak mau menolong, tapi dalam keadaannya yang memakai pakaian malam ini membuatnya susah bergerak. Sihir? Hinata memang bisa melakukannya, tapi orang itu lebih kuat terbukti dengan dia yang bisa masuk tanpa disadari seorangpun, ditambah lagi seluruh kerajaannya dilindungi sihir yang hanya bisa dilepas oleh ayahnya tapi orang itu mampu menembusnya.

"Mau kemana, hm?" tanya seseorang sambil menahan tangan Hinata. Hinata berbalik, oh tidak orang bertopeng itu. Kapan ia menyusul Hinata?

"Kau seharusnya membantu calon suami dan ayahmu kan? Kenapa lari?"

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Hinata.

"Hm, kenapa? Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, Hinata-sama."

Hinata mengibaskan tangan orang itu dengan keras. Ia menyerang orang itu semampunya, tapi orang itu terus menghindar. Hinata yang merasa pergerakannya terbatas merobek gaunnya dengan sekali hentakkan. Hinata harus mengalahkan orang itu bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus membantu ayahnya mengalahkan orang ini. Saat Hinata berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menyerangnya dari belakang. beruntung Hinata dapat menghindar.

"Jangan lukai dia, Minato." Ucap orang bertopeng itu.

Hinata jatuh terduduk saat merasakan lengannya kesemutan. Bukan, itu bukan kesemutan. Ini luka dari benda tajam, tangannya terluka cukup dalam. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan melapalkan kalimat-kalimat yang sulit dimengerti, setelah matanya kembali terbuka Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Tuan-." Ucap orang yang dipanggil Minato itu. Sementara orang itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya memberi isyarat pada Minato untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hm, rupanya kau ingin kabur ya." Gumam pria itu.

"Uruslah yang didalam, aku akan mengejar gadis itu." Perintah pria bertopeng itu.

Pria itu menyeringai dibalik topengnya saat melihat Hinata didekat danau belakang istana. Gadis itu tampak kesakitan. Matanya terpejam, alisnya terlihat saling bertaut. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak enak dilihat.

"Kau butuh bantuanku, Hime?" tanya pria itu.

Hinata langsung membuka matanya dan menatap ngeri pria bertopeng yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Hinata sudah tidak bisa menghindar. _'Aku harus membantu ayah dan yang lainnya. Bagaimanapun caranya.' _batin Hinata.

"Hm kau sudah terlihat pucat." Ucap pria itu dan berjongkok dihadapan Hinata.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Hinata sambil menatap benci pria dihadapannya.

Tanpa aba-aba Hinata bangkit dan menyerang pria itu. Ia mengarahkan jurusnya pada pria itu. Hinata terus menyerang sekuat tenaganya, meskipun serangan yang Hinata berikan hanya berefek kecil pada pria itu. Hinata jatuh terduduk saat serangan pria itu mengenai tubuhnya, pria itu mendekat pada Hinata tanpa pertahanan, Hinata yang melihat itu segera mengarahkan jurusnya pada pria itu. Pria itu terlihat kaget dengan serangan dadakan dari Hinata, pria itu menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Kau!" geram pria itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu." Ucap pria itu mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba topeng yang pria itu kenakan terbelah dan jatuh. Hinata dan pria itu sama-sama terkejut. Akhirnya Hinata bisa melihat wajah pria yang telah menyerang kerajaannya. Pria itu tersenyum sinis saat melihat Hinata menatap benci padanya.

"Jangan khawatir Hime, ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau melihat wajahku." Ucap pria itu sambil duduk dihadapan Hinata.

"Ku dengar jiwa peri bisa menambah kekuatan. Kalau begitu aku akan mulai dari jiwamu dulu sebelum kau benar-benar berhenti menatap dunia ini." ucap pria itu sambil menyeringai.

"Oh dan satu lagi. Namaku..." ucap pria itu sambil berbisik ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata terbelalak saat mendengar suara itu ditelinganya. Orang ini benar-benar harus mati. Hinata mencoba bangkit dan menyerang pria itu lagi dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, tapi tangan pria itu lebih dulu memegang tangan Hinata dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak dimengerti. Saat mata pria itu terbuka, tiba-tiba cahaya biru keluar dari tubuh Hinata. Hinata merasa tenaganya akan benar-benar habis sekarang.

"Kau tenang saja Hime, jiwamu akan aman bersamaku." Bisik pria itu ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata segera mendorong pria itu menjauh, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Hinata mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pelan, dan tiba-tiba cahaya biru itu berhenti keluar. Hinata yang terlalu keras mendorong tubuh besar pria itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh ke danau. Pria itu terkejut, ia belum sepenuhnya mengambil jiwa Hinata tapi gadis itu memutus paksa tarikannya dan sekarang terjatuh ke danau. Saat pria itu melihat ke arah danau, tubuh Hinata sudah hilang. Ia terdiam dan melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk memastikan keberadaan Hinata, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hinata tak ada, gadis itu hilang. Apa gadis itu tenggelam didasar danau? Pria itu menyeringai dan kembali menuju istana.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu repot mengotori tanganku hanya untuk membunuh gadis itu. Lagipula setengah jiwanya sudah berada ditubuhku." Gumam pria itu.

Sementara itu Hinata sedang berteriak histeris menyadari ia akan terjatuh. Hinata pikir jatuh ke danau akan membuatnya langsung mati, tapi ini tidak. Merasakan basah dan air di tubuhnya pun tidak. Hinata segera membuka matanya saat menyadari keanehan itu. Ia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ia tak terjatuh di danau itu. Ia seperti sedang terjatuh dijurang yang tak berujung. Dengan sisa tenaga dan kekuatannya, Hinata membacakan sebuah mantra sambil memegang kalung yang sedang dipakainya. Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba kalung yang Hinata pakai bercahaya. Hinata tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Kalung itu tiba-tiba terlempar ke tanah. Berlian biru dari kalung itu bersinar saat tertimpa cahaya bulan. Kalung yang dipakai Hinata terlempar, tapi kemana gadis itu? Apa dia selamat? Apa Hinata baik-baik saja?

**To Be Continue...**

Gimana? Ada yang penasaran? Mau tau kelanjutannya?

Atau ada yang mau sequel-nya_ Long Time_?(eh bener gak nulisnya?)

Hmm kalo gitu ditunggu yah review-nya,hehe ;)

Terimakasih sudah mau baca cerita ini... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Diamond**

**Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated : T**

Hai hai Fai balik lagi dengan Heart Diamond,hehe

hmm update-nya telat yah,hehe maaf yah soalnya maklum pelajar. Fai lagi sibuk-sibuknya di sekolah jadi gak sempet update. maaf yah kalau ada typo dan sejenisnya, maklumi saja...

terima kasih sama yang udah review, itu bener-bener bikin aku semangat nulis, dan maaf nih Mina kalau ide ceritanya aneh dan banyak OOC-nya, oh iya untuk update chapter selanjutnya Fai gak janji bisa cepet,hehe dan untuk mata Hinata yang biru itu bukan salah ketik tapi di sengaja. nah untuk kejadian lebih lengkapnya nanti juga diceritain kok, tunggu aja

oke daripada banyak bicara mendingan dibaca aja, **Don't Flame Don't Bash. Don't Like Don't Read**...

Happy Reading Mina!

**Chapter 2**

"Oi Sasuke!" suara nyaring itu tiba-tiba terdengar.

Seorang pria yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh tanpa minat pada sumber suara nyaring tadi. Ia melihat seorang pria yang seusia dengannya tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pada orang yang telah menghentikan langkahnya tadi.

"Hah...hah..." sementara orang yang memanggil tadi terlihat ngos-ngosan di depan Sasuke.

"Jalanmu cepat sekali, aku jadi harus lari-lari." Keluh pria itu sambil mengusap rambut kuningnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?" sambung pria kuning tadi.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya membalikkan langkahnya dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan temannya yang terus berteriak dibelakangnya. Baiklah sebut si kuning itu Uzumaki Naruto, teman Sasuke sejak kecil.

"Oi Sasuke, kau dengar tidak?" tanya pria kuning itu lagi sambil memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Sakit baka." Ucap Sasuke sambil berbalik.

"Itu karena kau meninggalkanku. Kalau kau tidak meninggalkanku, aku tak akan memukulmu." Ucap Naruto santai.

Hening. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara kedua remaja itu. Naruto biasanya tidak akan betah dalam suasana diam seperti ini, tapi ia tak mau mengganggu Sasuke yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin untuk orang yang pertama melihat Sasuke akan mengira kalau pria itu biasa saja. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak biasa, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi lain halnya dengan Naruto, pria yang selalu menampakkan senyum lebarnya itu tahu betul sifat Sasuke. Ada ekspresi tak biasa diwajah Sasuke. Yah biasanya Naruto tidak peka dengan masalah sekecil ini, tapi kali ini dia terlihat menyadari sesuatu.

"Oi Sasuke, kita berpisah disini." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan suara kerasnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke tanpa berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"Apa susahnya bilang iya." Gumam Naruto sambil meneruskan perjalanannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, remaja 17 tahun putra bungsu pengusaha kaya sekelas Uchiha Corp. sekaligus murid di Konoha High School yang tampan dan juga pangeran sekolah itu berjalan sendirian. Tunggu dulu, bukankah Sasuke anak orang kaya? Kenapa berjalan kaki? Sendirian pula? Oke, saat ini Sasuke diperjalanan pulang dari sekolah, dan untuk Sasuke yang berjalan kaki itu karena kebijakan dari sekolahnya bahwa murid di Konoha High School tidak boleh membawa kendaraan. Sebenarnya kebijakan itu baru muncul sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke masih duduk dibangku tingkat pertama High School. Kepala sekolah bilang agar siswa mandiri dan tidak mengandalkan fasilitas dari orang tuanya, dan alasan lainnya agar para siswanya mau bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas. Hmm alasan yang bagus juga.

Sasuke membuka pintu besar berwarna putih itu agak keras. Ia terlihat sedang kesal hari ini. Mungkin ini juga alasan kenapa Naruto tidak bicara padanya sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Naruto cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memperburuk mood sahabatnya itu. Tapi, apa yang menjadi beban pikiran Sasuke? Seorang gadis? Oh tidak mungkin, sejak kapan Sasuke peduli pada hal-hal mengenai perasaan seperti itu. Rasanya tidak Sasuke sekali dan sepertinya juga bukan Uchiha sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, okaeri." Sambut seseorang sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san." Balas Sasuke sambil menghampiri ibunya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Kau pulang terlambat, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Mikoto masih dengan senyumnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil bersandar di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Okaa-san!" seru seseorang dari arah ruang tamu.

"Okaeri, Itachi-kun." Balas Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tou-san bilang Kaa-san sedang sakit." Ucap Itachi sambil menghampiri ibunya.

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja? Perlu ku antar ke dokter?" sambung Itachi.

"Kaa-san sakit?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil membuka matanya.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Bukankah Sasuke tinggal bersama orang tua mereka? Tapi kenapa anak itu tidak tahu ibunya sedang sakit? Ck, dasar anak durhaka. Tidak peka. Sementara itu Itachi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada ibunya, ia bisa melihat senyum geli di wajah ibunya. Ada apa?

"Bukan Kaa-san yang sakit, Itachi-kun." Ucap Mikoto pelan.

"Tapi Madara jii-san, apa Tou-san tidak mengatakannya?" sambung Mikoto meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Benarkah? Tapi Tou-san bilang-..."

"Kurasa kau yang harus ke doter Itachi." Potong Sasuke. Itachi dan Mikoto sama-sama menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Pergilah ke dokter dan periksakan telingamu." Lanjut Sasuke yang mengerti tatapan bingung dan bertanya dari ibu dan kakaknya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Itachi. Itachi mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Adiknya itu memang senang sekali mengucapkan kalimat pedasnya, meskipun pada kakaknya sendiri. Sementara itu Mikoto tersenyum geli mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Kedua putra tersayangnya itu memang kerap kali saling melemparkan ejekan, meskipun bukan berarti mereka tidak akur.

"Itachi-kun kau akan menginapkan?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

Itachi menghela napas berat, "Tou-san menyuruhku pindah lagi." Jawab Itachi pelan.

"Tou-san bilang akan lebih baik berkumpul bersama keluarga daripada tinggal sendiri." Sambung Itachi.

Mikoto tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Itachi. Itachi memang tinggal di apartement selama setahun belakangan ini. Alasannya karena ingin hidup mandiri. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir apa benar ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku mengatakan hal yang diucapkan Itachi barusan? Itachi tidak bohong kan, maksudnya tidak melebih-lebihkan ucapan ayahnya kan? Hah entahlah, tapi sebenarnya Itachi juga setuju dengan pendapat itu, hidup sendirian di apartement itu sepi, tidak ada senyum hangat ibunya, tidak ada suara tegas ayahnya, dan tidak ada ejekan dari adik tersayangnya, juga tidak ada masakan enak dari sang ibu. Oke abaikan saja yang terakhir itu.

Itachi pamit pada ibunya untuk pergi ke kamar lamanya, kamar yang Itachi tempati dulu sewaktu tinggal disini. Tapi sepertinya mulai saat ini juga akan kembali ditempati olehnya. Ia berjalan ke arah ujung koridor dilantai atas tempat kamarnya berada. Itachi tersenyum saat melihat pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak tertutup rapat, kebetulan kamar Itachi tak jauh dari kamar Sasuke. Itachi melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbaring tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau bisa tidur juga rupanya." Ucap Itachi dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara tiba-tiba itu segera membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam. Ia melihat Itachi yang berdiri diambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sasuke mendengus saat melihat Itachi menyeringai dan segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi Itachi.

"Itu sambutanmu untukku adik kecil?" suara Itachi terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan keluar dari kamarku baka aniki." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Oh...kau melupakan sesuatu, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dengan tenang.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbalik.

"Kau belum mengenalkan kekasihmu padaku." Jawab Itachi masih dengan nada tenangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke asal.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya bingung. Apanya yang bukan urusannya? Bukankah Itachi bilang bahwa Sasuke belum mengenalkan kekasihnya? Terus apa hubungannya dengan urusan Itachi? Harusnya jawabannya nanti atau belum waktunya, atau apalah yang sama dengan itu. Tapi ini, bukan urusannya? Itachi jadi bingung.

"Oh baiklah. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak laku, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Rasanya ia bisa membalas ejekan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke bangkit dan melotot ke arah Itachi. Apa maksudnya itu tidak laku? Sasuke pikir Itachi tahu reputasi Sasuke di sekolah. Kenapa Itachi malah bilang seperti itu? Itachi yang merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang semakin tajam padanya segera pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Ia tidak mau mendengar kalimat pedas Sasuke lagi, yah meskipun dia bisa membalasnya. Tapi membuat Sasuke kesal seperti itu jadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Pagi telah tiba. Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk pergi sekolah segera turun ke ruang makan. Disana Sasuke bisa melihat Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran dan Itachi yang baru bergabung di ruang makan. Sasuke menghembuskan napas kesal saat melihat Itachi yang tiba-tiba menyeringai ke arahnya. Apa-apaan itu? Sungguh sambutan pagi hari yang tidak enak dilihat.

"Ohayou Tou-san." Ucap Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Mana sapaan untukku?" Tanya Itachi masih mempertahankan seringainya.

"Ohayou." Sapa Sasuke malas.

"Lusa hari ulang tahun Kaa-san, kalian sudah menyiapkan kado?" tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Rencananya aku akan mencari hari ini, Tou-san." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencarinya nanti." Jawabnya pelan.

"Tou-san, Itachi aku berangkat duluan." Pamit Sasuke sambil membawa selembar roti ditangannya.

"Hati-hati Sasuke-kun." Seru Mikoto sambil menyimpan makanan di meja.

Pagi ini udaranya sangat sejuk, Sasuke berjalan sendirian ke sekolah. Jarak ke sekolahnya memang tidak jauh dari rumah Sasuke makanya tidak perlu naik bus atau kereta. Kalau mau Sasuke bisa naik sepeda ke sekolah karena kalau membawa sepeda ke sekolah masih diizinkan, tapi ia terlalu malas mengeluarkannya dari garasi. Sasuke malas harus mengangkat sepedanya yang terhalang mobil Itachi. Mengingat Itachi Sasuke jadi sebal sendiri, pasalnya ucapan Itachi yang kemarin masih teringat jelas olehnya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Seru seseorang dari arah belakang.

Sasuke tidak perlu melihat siapa orang yang berada dibelakangnya, ia sudah hapal betul suara siapa itu.

"Oi Sasuke, Karin." Teriak Naruto dari arah persimpangan didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan Karin disampingnya. Karin tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membalasnya. Jangankan berbalik melambaikan tangannya tersenyum saja Sasuke tidak mau.

"Kau harus biasakan tersenyum, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Karin saat melihat Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar Naruto.

"Hn tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kau ini." Karin mendengus sebal.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." Sapa Karin sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Ohayou Karin-chan." Balas Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Mereka bertiga meneruskan perjalanannya ke sekolah. Seperti biasa Naruto akan bercerita sepanjang perjalanan dengan semangat dan senyum khasnya. Gerbang Konoha High School sudah terlihat, mereka sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, ia sedikit berlari ke arah gerbang dan menghampiri seseorang yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang sekolah.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto saat sampai dihadapan orang itu.

"Ohayou Naruto." Balas Sakura pelan.

Mereka kembali berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Karin berbelok dilantai dua dan menuju ke kelasnya diujung koridor, sedangkan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura menuju kelas mereka dilantai tiga.

"Siang ini kau ada acara, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Hn entahlah." Jawab Sasuke sambil masuk ke kelasnya.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, para siswa sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing menunggu guru yang masuk ke kelasnya. Tetapi, di bangku belakang sana sepertinya pelajaran tak mampu menarik perhatiannya. Uchiha Sasuke duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspersinya melihat ke arah jendela. Sepertinya lapangan luas dibawah sana lebih menarik perhatiannya dibandingkan dengan Sensei-nya yang tengah berbicara didepan kelas. Ternyata kebiasaan pemuda itu memang tidak bisa hilang sepenuhnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Jika kau tak mendengarkanku lebih baik kau keluar saja." Ucap orang itu lagi saat Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya.

Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkuk dalam ke arah Sensei-nya. Ia mencoba meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang barusan itu. Sasuke kembali duduk dan mulai mencatat hal-hal yang Sensei-nya sampaikan. Walaupun Sasuke siswa yang pintar, tapi ia tak boleh bermalas-malasan kan?

Sementara itu disuatu tempat, seorang pria tengah duduk diatas singgasananya yang megah. Pria itu tersenyum mengerikan saat mendengarkan pelayannya mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi, gadis itu belum ditemukan?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Benar tuan." Jawab seseorang yang dari tadi duduk didepannya.

"Cari dia sampai dapat, lalu bawa ke hadapanku." Ucap pria itu lagi sambil berdiri.

"Oh..dan kita memiliki satu kunjungan yang belum kita tuntaskan, Minato." Ucap pria itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Minato yang masih duduk.

"Naruto." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, rasanya akan aneh berbicara pada Naruto saat ini. dia lebih memilih terus berjalan dan mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari Naruto padanya.

"Arah rumahmu bukan kesana, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan suara khasnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke lebih memilih diam daripada dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang akan menghasilkan ribuan pertanyaan lainnya. Naruto yang penasaran dengan tingkah Sasuke itu mengikutinya, siapa tahu dia akan menemukan hal langka tentang Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya yang Naruto anggap terlalu tinggi itu. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti didepan sebuah toko. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah sesuatu didalam toko.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia masuk ke dalam toko yang diikuti tatapan bingung Naruto. _'Sebenarnya apa yang orang itu pikirkan?'_ batin Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke memasuki toko itu. Naruto bingung melihat isi toko itu, semua yang ada di toko itu adalah barang-barang wanita. Ia menyeringai saat melihat Sasuke tengah melihat-lihat barang dipojok sana.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Aku mencari sesuatu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa? Untuk siapa?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Belum tahu."

"Untuk Karin? Atau untukmu?" tanya Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Bukan." Sasuke melotot ke arah Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya, "Tapi untuk Kaa-san." Lanjutnya.

"Ku kira untuk siapa." Ucap Naruto yang menurunkan sedikit volume suaranya.

"Ku rasa ini bagus." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang besar dan berwarna-warni.

"Terlalu berwarna." Ucap Sasuke datar, "Aku tidak suka." Lanjutnya.

"Onii-chan, kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" ucap seseorang yang sepertinya penjaga toko.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang bagus tapi sederhana." Ucap Sasuke sambil menoleh pada orang itu.

Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke terlihat memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Setahu Naruto, benda yang bagus itu pastilah bersinar dan terlihat sangat indah, tidak pernah ia melihat benda yang dianggap bagus tapi biasa saja atau yang Sasuke bilang sederhana itu. Kalaupun ada barang itu pasti barang yang langka. Naruto tersenyum mengingat ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Ah ini, kebetulan kalung ini baru datang kemarin." Jawab sang penjaga toko sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kalung pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kalung itu terlihat aneh untuknya. Lagipula ibunya yang selalu tenang itu tidak akan cocok kalau menggunakan kalung berwarna merah seperti itu.

"Hn ada yang berwarna lebih lembut dari itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm sebentar saya cari dulu." Ucap penjaga toko itu sambil berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menunggu sambil berkeliling, toko ini tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak kecil. Barang-barang yang diletakkan di toko ini juga biasa saja, dekorasi yang memang sedang musim digunakan di toko saat ini. Kaki Sasuke yang sedang melangkah pelan tiba-tiba berhenti. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang sangat aneh, sebuah kalung berliontin biru itu terasa sangat aneh bagi Sasuke. Kalung itu sama sekali tidak bagus, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang berbisik bahwa Sasuke harus membeli kalung itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Onii-chan, ini barang yang anda cari." Ucap penjaga toko itu lagi.

Penjaga toko itu memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang kecil dan sebuah gelang dengan bentuk rantai yang sama dengan kalung itu.

"Itu bagus." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ambil yang ini." Ucap Sasuke pada penjaga toko itu, "Dan yang itu." Lanjut Sauke sambil menunjuk kalung berliontin biru yang aneh itu.

Sang penjaga toko tersenyum, "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya ramah.

"Kenapa beli banyak?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Entahlah."

"Tadi saja kalung dan gelangnya, sekarang kau membeli yang dipojok itu juga. Apa semuanya untuk ibumu? Atau untuk seseorang?" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli yang itu saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah penjaga toko yang sedang membungkus pesanannya. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk paham.

"Onii-chan, pesanan anda." Ucap penjaga toko itu sambil menyerahkan bungkusannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat harga yang tertera pada kertas yang tertempel dibungkusan di tangannya. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang sejumlah yang tertera dikertas kecil itu.

"Kalau ada goresan di kalung dan gelangnya kau boleh kembali." Ucap penjaga toko itu pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan keluar.

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum pada penjaga toko itu, sungguh penjaga toko yang ramah. Tapi Naruto masih penasaran dengan barang yang dibeli Sasuke tadi. Apa benar untuk ibunya? Atau itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke saja membohonginya? Jangan-jangan barang itu untuk seorang gadis, Karin misalnya? Atau Sakura? Tunggu, Karin dan Sakura? Tapi memang siapa lagi gadis yang dekat dengan Sasuke selain mereka berdua. Rasa penasaran Naruto benar-benar sudah sampai diubun-ubun, ia benar-benar ingin sekali bertanya. Tapi serasa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Apa itu? Hah entahlah Naruto juga tidak mengerti.

Sasuke berjalan pulang tanpa suara. Ia benar-benar mengacuhkan Naruto yang berjalan bersamanya, bahkan ucapan dan candaan Naruto yang dari tadi terucap saja tak satupun bisa Sasuke tangkap maknanya dengan baik.

"Sasuke kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Naruto jengkel.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hah, sudah ku duga." Ucap Naruto sambil menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Sudahlah lupakan." Lanjut Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang kesal. Rasanya baru kali ini ia merasa beruntung berteman dengan Naruto, makhluk paling berisik itu sepertinya sudah sedikit bersikap dewasa. Rasanya Naruto yang bodoh dan ceroboh sudah sedikit menghilang, yah meskipun sedikit tapi itu merupakan kemajuan yang tak terduga. Meskipun suara berisik dan mengganggunya itu masih tetap ada, tapi Sasuke maklum karena mungkin hanya itu sifat Naruto yang tak akan pernah hilang.

"Malam ini aku mau keluar, kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto yang sudah melupakan rasa kesalnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa Itachi-nii ada di rumah?" tanya Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Sasuke balik bertanya heran.

"Kurasa mood-mu buruk karena bertemu dengannya." Ucap Naruto asal.

"Ceritakan, apa yang dia katakan padamu? Apa ejekan yang dia lontarkan? Kau membalasnya kan? Bagaimana?" lanjutnya tak sabar.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Itachi-nii memang hebat. Tak ada yang bisa membalikkan perkataanmu selain dia. Itulah sebabnya aku kagum padanya." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya memberenggut kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tapi bocah itu ada benarnya juga, Sasuke akui itu. Hanya Itachi yang mampu membuatnya kesal, marah, dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sasuke kita berpisah disini. Jaa!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke dipersimpangan jalan.

"Dasar baka dobe." Gumam Sasuke saat melihat tingkah Naruto.

Sasuke meneruskan perjalanannya. Sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat sampai di rumah. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, langitpun sudah tak menampakkan warna biru yang cerah lagi. Dan pastinya rumah sudah ramai sekarang. Itachi dan Tou-san sudah bilang akan pulang sebelum makan malam hari ini.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, okaeri." Seru Mikoto dari dalam.

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Mikoto sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan ibunya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. ia merasa lelah dan ingin segera masuk kamarnya. Sasuke menutup pelan pintu kamarnya, ia melemparkan tasnya sembarangan dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Akhir-akhir ini aktivitas sekolah terlalu melelahkan, Sasuke selalu ingin tidur saat sampai rumah.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara benda jatuh. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di samping meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil bungkusan yang tadi dibelinya. Rupanya barang itu yang jatuh dari tasnya. Sasuke segera melihat isinya, siapa tahu akibat jatuh barang yang dibelinya tadi rusak. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat kalung dan gelang hadiah untuk ibunya tidak apa-apa, Sauke jadi teringat kalung berliontin biru tadi. Kenapa ia merasa ingin memiliki benda itu? Ia jadi penasaran, padahal kalung itu biasa saja tidak terlalu bagus dan tidak jelek. Yah intinya kalung itu biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial. Sasuke melemparkan kalung itu sembarang di tempat tidurnya dan ia kembali berbaring. Sasuke tiba-tiba menaikkan alisnya, apa ia tak salah lihat? Kenapa kalung itu seperti tergores? Kadang ia merasa sebal juga karena matanya yang terlalu jeli dan ia juga kesal kenapa tadi tidak teliti. Tapi, bukankah penjaga toko bilang kalau barangnya rusak ia bisa kembali? Kalau begitu ia akan kembali besok.

Goresan putih memanjang di liontin biru itu membuatnya sedikit penasaaran. Apa goresannya parah? Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu di laci meja belajarnya. Ia ingat waktu kecil dulu dirinya dan Itachi sering bermain detektif jadi ia masih punya benda itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat menemukan benda yang dicarinya, kaca pembesar. Yah kaca pembesar, ia penasaran seberapa dalam goresan pada liontin itu. Sasuke mulai mengarahkan kaca pembesar itu pada bagian liontin di tangannya. Ia menaikkan alisnya bingung. Itu bukan goresan, sama sekali bukan goresan.

"Hyuuga Hinata? The power of Diamond?" gumamnya bingung.

Yah di liontin itu bukanlah goresan, tapi terdapat tulisan kecil yang nampak seperti goresan memanjang pada berliannya. Sasuke semakin bingung setelah membaca tulisannya, Hyuuga Hinata? Siapa itu? Pemilik kalung itu? Tapi kenapa bisa ada tuliasan yang sangat kecil di liontin kalung itu? Disengaja? Tapi, apa mungkin? Disaat Sasuke bingung memikirkannya, tiba-tiba kalung itu bersinar di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang keget melemparkan kalung itu ke lantai, sinar yang dipancarkannya semakin terang sehingga membuat Sasuke menutup matanya.

"Aduh!" tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar.

Darimana asal suara itu? Dan Sasuke yakin itu bukan suaranya karena suara itu begitu lembut, itu seperti suara perempuan, yah perempuan. Tunggu dulu, perempuan? Sasuke yang kaget segera membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang tengah terduduk dilantai kamarnya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, ia bingung. Darimana gadis itu bisa masuk? Dan yang terpenting, siapa gadis itu? Darimana dia datang?

"Kau." Ucap Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Gadis itu mendongak mendapati suara yang asing disekitarnya. Mata birunya mengerjap beberapa kali. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya. Gadis itu masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau, siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih saja terdiam, mungkin belum menyadari sesuatu disekitarnya. Gadis itu menyadari Sasuke semakin mendekat, ia berdiri dan menatap Sasuke. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya. Gadis itu mengusap matanya beberapa kali, sepertinya baru menyadari keadaan disekitarnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya tampak bosan, ia baru akan mengeluarkan suaranya ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba menunjuk wajahnya. Sasuke yang bingung hanya menatap gadis itu.

"KAU!" pekik gadis itu tampak kaget.

**To Be Continue...**

hmm gimana? penasaran? lanjutin? semoga suka yah sama ceritanya, dan maklumin aja yah kalo ada typo dan salah penulisan, biasanya typo itu yang bikin unik (ngarang)... oh iya untuk chapter-nya yang agak dipanjangin Fai gak tau bisa gak tau nggak yah, tapi yah semoga kalian suka...

oke Fai tunggu review-nya yah :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart Diamond**

**Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated : T**

Hai Minaaaaaa-saaan,,,Fai balik lagi sama** Heart Diamond**-nya...Apa ada yang menunggu? oke terimakasih buat yang udah review sama yang udah baca, oh maaf yah update-nya lama soalnya Fai bener-bener sibuk banget di sekolah...maklumlah pelajar masa kini,hehehe oh iya maaf yah Mina kalau disini banyak typo dan banyak yang salah ketik maklumlah Fai bikin cerita ini disela-sela kesibukan dan aktivitas Fai yang menumpuk...

oke langsung dibaca aja yah readers...**Don't Flame, Don't Bash, Don't Like Don't Read**...

Happy Reading Mina!

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia menatap gadis aneh yang mengaku bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tanpa minat. Rasanya kepala Sasuke sakit memikirkan apa yang baru terjadi hari ini. Rasanya tidak masuk akal.

**Flashback**

"KAU!" pekik gadis itu tampak kaget.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu bingung, seharusnya dia yang kaget kan? Seharusnya dia yang bingung karena tiba-tiba mendapati seorang gadis ada di kamarnya. Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya, ia masih menatap Sasuke bingung dan kaget. Matanya yang biru dan bulat seakan mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya gadis itu hampir berteriak.

"Ck, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Siapa kau? Dan untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Gadis itu melihat sekeliling. _'Tempat ini aneh, aku belum pernah melihatnya.'_ batin gadis itu. Sasuke masih memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia menatap tajam pada gadis aneh didepannya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Oke, Sasuke tidak percaya hal-hal gaib, mistis, dan sejenisnya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini Sasuke jadi ragu sendiri dengan apa yang ia yakini selama ini.

"A..ano, i..ini-..." ucap gadis itu terbata.

"Ini rumahku, tepatnya di kamarku. Kau siapa dan kau datang darimana? Aku merasa tidak pernah mengundangmu kesini, bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Gadis itu tampak takut untuk menjawabnya, ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan meremasnya pelan. Gadis itu menunduk dan mulai bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"A..ano, na..namaku Hi..Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap gadis itu masih menunduk.

"Kau datang dari mana?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

"I..itu-..."

"Kanapa kalung itu bisa ada di lehermu?" tanya Sasuke memotong ucapan gadis itu.

Gadis itu meraba lehernya, ia langsung menunduk saat merasakan sesuatu di tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"A..arigatou karena-..."

"Sasuke-kun!" seruan itu menghentikan ucapan Hinata.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Hinata kembali menatap laki-laki dihadapannya. Ia terlihat bingung karena Sasuke terlihat sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Kenapa belum mengganti bajumu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikoto heran saat melihat Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di depan meja belajarnya.

"Okaa-san." Ucap Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis yang mengaku bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu dan kembali menatap ibunya. Harus menjawab apa nanti jika ibunya menanyakan tentang gadis itu. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke hanya diam. Ia mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang bingung saat ini.

"Kau tenang saja, ibumu tidak bisa melihatku." Ucap Hinata masih dengan senyumnya.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis itu dan kembali menatap ibunya yang menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Tou-san dan Itachi-kun sudah menunggu, sebaiknya kau turun sekarang Sasuke-kun." Ucap Mikoto sambil meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Tanpa menjawabnya Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamar dan mengikuti ibunya. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan, rasanya tidak masuk akal. Kenapa hanya dia yang bisa melihat gadis aneh itu? Dan pertanyaan utamanya, kenapa gadis itu bisa muncul di rumahnya? Di kamarnya? Hah Sasuke jadi pusing sendiri. Ia mulai duduk disamping Itachi tanpa sepatah katapun. Itachi menatap bingung pada adiknya itu. Setahunya Sasuke sudah pulang sekitar 30 menit yang lalu atau mungkin lebih, tapi kenapa anak itu belum mengganti bajunya?

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kaa-san lihat dari tadi kau diam saja." Ucap Mikoto lembut.

"Tidak apa, Kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke sambil meminum air putihnya.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya. Ia mengamati gadis itu yang sedang melihat-lihat isi rumahnya dan berlari-lari, rupanya gadis itu mengikutinya. Gaun biru muda selututnya tampak acak-acakan, kaki telanjangnya melangkah kesana kemari, rambut panjang biru tua hampir keunguan itu bergoyang saat gadis itu berlari-lari, dan luka di lengan kanannya belum sembuh betul. Tunggu dulu, luka? Luka apa? Kenapa? Sasuke masih memperhatikan gadis itu yang terlihat senang.

"Sasuke-kun." Tegur ibunya.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati ibunya yang menatap bingung, "Aku sudah kenyang, Kaa-san." ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Mungkin Sasuke-kun lelah." Jawab Mikoto lembut, sementara Fugaku hanya menoleh pada Sasuke sebentar dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Istanamu bagus sekali!" seru Hinata saat Sasuke sampai di kamarnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab ucapan gadis itu. Ia tahu kalau rumahnya memang besar, tapi rasanya kalau disebut istana juga berlebihan. Sasuke duduk di tempat tidur dan menatap gadis itu tajam.

**Flashback end**

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin khasnya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. "Apanya yang harus ku ceritakan?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Tatapan polosnya membuat Sasuke terdiam, tapi mata birunya itu membuat Sasuke jengkel. Rasanya mata itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, tapi Sasuke tidak mau mengingat orang itu. Mengingatnya membuat mood Sasuke terasa buruk. Meskipun Naruto tidak semenyebalkan itu, tapi tingkah bodoh dan cerobohnya membuat Sasuke ingin sekali memukulnya. Naruto, yah Naruto. Mata itu mengingatkannya pada orang yang selalu menampilkan cengiran tak berdosanya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Ah itu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." Jawab gadis itu pelan.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. Gadis itu saja bingung dan tidak mengerti kenapa ia ada disini, apalagi Sasuke. Seingatnya, Sasuke belum pernah melihat gadis itu, kenal juga tidak. Hinata yang melihat kebingungan di wajah Sasuke hanya tersenyum, sepertinya ia memang harus menceritakannya.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku seorang peri dari negeri kristal, tapi malam itu aku jatuh ke danau dibelakang istana. Aku kira aku akan mati, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku terjatuh entah dimana, tapi tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menarikku lalu aku jatuh ke tempat ini." Jelasnya.

"Peri? Negeri kristal?" ucap Sasuke bingung dan tak percaya.

"Percaya atau tidak itu terserah padamu, yang jelas aku sudah menceritakannya." Jawab Hinata sedikit jengkel.

"Peri dan negeri kristal. Kau terjatuh ke danau dan tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku. Apa maksudnya itu, dan jika memang benar kau itu peri seharusnya kau punya sayap. Tapi aku tak melihat apapun pada dirimu." Jelas Sasuke, sepertinya ini juga kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan.

Sasuke meruntuki dirinya yang percaya kalau peri itu punya sayap, padahal itu hanya ilusi saja, fiksi dari film-film dan dongeng.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, aku sudah menceritakannya padamu. Dan untuk sayap, di negeri kami hanya penguasa tertinggi yang memilikinya. Artinya hanya raja yang punya sayap dan itu akan muncul sendiri setelah upacara penobatan." Jelas Hinata.

Hinata masih berkeliling di kamar Sasuke. Ia terlihat senang dan kagum pada ruangan itu. Sasuke masih memperhatikan gadis itu. Rasanya ada yang aneh, bukankah tadi gadis itu bicara tergagap? Tapi kenapa sekarang bicaranya lancar? Oh ayolah Sasuke, kau memang teliti tapi tidak perlu memperhatikan hal sekecil itu juga kan? Yang penting gadis itu sudah menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa mendarat dilantai kamarmu.

"Sekarang ceritakan tentangmu." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku sudah bercerita tentangku padamu. Ku rasa aku juga perlu tahu tentangmu." Jawab Hinata sambil mendekat dan duduk dilantai dihadapan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Namamu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

Hinata menatap bosan pada Sasuke, _'Sebenarnya kenapa dengan orang ini?'_ batinnya.

"Bisa katakan lebih dari itu?" tanya Hinata bosan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Apa kau bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Tidak mungkin kau terus disini kan?" Sasuke mulai jengkel pada gadis itu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa minat.

"Tentu saja karena hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. Lagipula aku juga sedang butuh bantuan."

"Aku tidak mau membantumu. Cepat pulang sana." Ucap Sasuke sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak mau membantu? Jahat sekali." Gumam Hinata sambil duduk kembali di lantai.

#######

"Katakan! Dimana putrimu berada?" tanya pria bertopeng itu pada Hiashi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Hiashi dengan nada tenangnya.

"Kau tahu? Sebagian jiwanya sudah berada di tubuhku. Sebentar lagi dia akan melemah dan mati. Apa dia bersembunyi dan berniat membunuhku?" tanya orang itu sambil menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan Hinata-sama." Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang pria bertopeng itu.

"Hmm, tunanganmu pergi. Apa kau tidak khawatir?" ucap pria bertopeng itu sambil berbalik.

"Kurasa kalian memang cocok tinggal disini." Sambung pria bertopeng itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Tempat itu tampak kotor dan gelap. Dinding yang dingin dan ruangan sempit dimana Gaara dan Hiashi disekap adalah penjara bawah tanah yang sudah lama tak digunakan. Istana kristal sangat kacau, pria bertopeng itu telah mengambil alih kekuasaan Hiashi dan memenjarakannya juga beberapa pengikut Hiashi.

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti. Jangan kaget jika aku bisa menemukan gadis itu nanti." Ucap pria bertopeng itu sambil meninggalkan tampat itu.

Ia menyeringai dibalik topengnya, seringai itu tampak mengerikan. "Minato, cari gadis itu sampai dapat." Perintah pria itu pada orang di belakangnya.

"Baik tuan." Jawab Minato, orang kepercayaan pria bertopeng itu dengan patuh.

#########

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Hinata tengah memperhatikan rubik segi enamnya yang belum sempat Sasuke selesaikan. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Kalau diperhatikan, gaun yang gadis itu pakai benar-benar buruk. Bekas sobekan terlihat jelas dibagian ujungnya, sepertinya gaun itu disobek secara paksa. Noda darah terlihat dari bagian samping hingga ujung gaun itu, benar-benar kotor. Bicara soal darah, itu pasti karena luka di lengan gadis itu. Bagian bahu gaun itu juga sobek, Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu pasti bentuk apa yang rusak itu yang jelas ada bulu-bulu halus di bagian bahu gaun itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan, penampilannya tidak mencerminkan keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Apa gadis itu dalam bahaya? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Sasuke menghampiri lemarinya dan mengambil kaos hitam berlengan panjang.

"Ganti bajumu, kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan yang kau pakai sekarang." Ucap Sasuke sambil melempar kaos hitamnya pada Hinata.

Hinata terlihat bingung, ia memandang kaos itu dan Sasuke bergantian. Lagipula apa benar itu Sasuke? Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu? Sejak kapan dia peduli pada orang lain? Tapi Sasuke juga manusia, wajar jika melakukan hal itu. Apa kau pikir kau akan diam saja saat melihat keadaan orang yang ada didepanmu tampak menyedihkan begitu? Pasti kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"A..ano, aku..aku-.." Hinata susah menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke bosan.

"Aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya." Cicit Hinata pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa tidak mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"A..aku" Hinata menghela napas berat. "Akutidaktahucaramemakainya." ucap Hinata cepat.

"Bicaralah yang jelas." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekat pada gadis itu. Ia tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya tadi.

"A..aku, aku ti..tidak ta..tahu ca..cara me..meng..menggu..gunakannya." ucap Hinata terbata.

"Apa?!" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Jadi pendengarannya tadi tidak salah.

Sasuke menyeringai di wajah tampannya, "Jadi, kau berharap aku memakaikannya padamu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan seringainya.

Sasuke semakin mendekat pada Hinata, ia meraih kaos hitamnya dari tangan Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari Sasuke semakin mendekat padanya mundur beberapa langkah, ia terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Wajah Hinata memerah, ia segera meraih kembali kaos hitam di tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menjauhi pria itu.

"A..anggap sa..saja ka..kau tidak pe..pernah men..mendengarnya." ucap Hinata sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke masih menyunggingkan seringainya. Gadis itu kembali tergagap, lagipula mana ada orang yang tidak tahu cara memakai kaos. Dasar gadis aneh, gadis bodoh. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur, belum ada tiga jam gadis itu muncul tingkahnya sudah membuat Sasuke jengkel dan geli dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi Hinata tampak bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jangankan memakai baju, memilih baju saja Hinata tidak bisa. Selama ini yang memilihkan baju dan memakaikannya adalah Shizune, Hinata belum pernah memakai bajunya sendiri. Mengingat Shizune, Hinata jadi ingat ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Tou-san? Bagaimana keadaan Gaara-san? Mina-san? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Gomen ne, aku tidak bisa membantu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana." Gumam Hinata dengan sedih.

Air mata Hinata meluncur di pipi putihnya. Hinata terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dan bersandar pada pintu. Kejadian malam itu kembali berputar dipikirannya, gambaran ayahnya yang melawaan penyusup itu, gambaran Gaara dan yang lainnya yang berusaha melindunginya, juga gambaran para rakyatnya yang ketakutan. Hinata merasa bersalah, Hinata merasa lemah karena tidak mampu melindungi rakyatnya dan negeri kristal. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Hinata berjanji akan menyelamatkan negeri kristal dan mengalahkan orang kejam itu. Hinata akan mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya, pasti.

Hinata kembali berdiri dan menatap bayangannya dicermin. Sasuke benar, ia tampak menyedihkan sekarang. Hinata berjalan mendekati cermin itu, matanya membulat saat melihat bayanganya dicermin. Bukan karena penampilannya, tapi karena sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Matanya, yah matanya. Warna matanya menjadi biru langit, seharusnya bukan itu warna mata Hinata. Seharusnya matanya berwarna biru tua kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang warnanya agak pudar? Bayangan ketika cahaya biru keluar dari tubuhnya saat berhadapan dengan pria bertopeng itu muncul di kepalanya. Yah kejadian itu, pasti karena kejadian itu warna matanya berubah. Air matanya kembali keluar, Hinata kembali menangis. Pria bertopeng yang kejam itu benar-benar harus dikalahkan.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Sasuke yang tertidur. Hinata berjalan mendekati pria itu, ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat pria itu begitu tampan. Kulitnya yang putih, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir tipisnya benar-benar sangat sesuai. Pria itu benar-benar memiliki kharisma yang kuat. Tapi ada raut arogan di wajah pria itu. Kenapa Hinata baru sadar sekarang? Tapi kesan pertama bertemu pria ini mengingatkan Hinata pada seseorang. Seseorang yang akan menjadi suaminya, Gaara. Sedang apa pria itu sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Aku memang tampak menyedihkan dengan pakaian ini." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menggantinya. Aku tidak tahu cara memakainya, dan aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan padamu." Lanjut Hinata.

Hinata jadi malu sendiri setelah menyadari apa yang diucapkannya. Hinata hanya berharap pria itu benar-benar tertidur dan tidak mendengar ucapannya. Bisa gawat jika pria itu mendengarnya kan? Hinata berjalan mendekati meja belajar Sasuke dan duduk di kursi, ia meletakkan kaos hitam yang Sasuke berikan padanya tadi diatas meja. Hinata tersenyum melihat pakaian itu, seharusnya ia belajar mengenakan pakaian dari dulu. Mungkin jika Hinata bisa mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri ia tidak akan malu seperti ini, dan Hinata tidak akan repot jika berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah, ia ingin beristirahat. Tapi Hinata bingung harus beristirahat dimana, tidak mungkinkan ia tiba-tiba berbaring di samping pria itu? Hinata menidurkan kepalanya di meja belajar Sasuke dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal, ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat, semoga esok hari akan menjadi awal yang baik bagi Hinata.

Pagi mulai tiba, sinar matahari mulai memasuki ruangan bercat putih itu melalui celah pada gordeng. Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat, kalau tidak ingat hari ini harus sekolah mungkin ia masih akan tetap berada di tempat tidur. Sasuke bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia hanya sendiri diruangan itu.

"Kemana gadis itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Baguslah, mungkin ia sudah pulang." Lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

##########

"Ohayou Itachi-kun." Sapa Mikoto saat melihat Itachi baru bergabung diruang makan.

"Ohayou Kaa-san, Tou-san." Sapa Itachi.

"Oh iya Kaa-san, Happy Birthday." Ucap Itachi sambil menghampiri ibunya.

"Arigatou Itachi-kun." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau orang terakhir yang mengucapkannya, 'Nii-san'." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Itachi menoleh dan dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum menyebalkan Sasuke. Hah anak itu, awas saja kalau berani mengejeknya lagi. Itachi balas menyeringai pada Sasuke, sepertinya ia tahu bagaimana cara membalas adik tercintanya itu.

"Oh iya Sasuke, kau melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Itachi sambil duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang kakaknya ucapkan itu. Ia hanya menatap Itachi tajam meminta penjelasan dari ucapan Itachi barusan.

"Bukankah kau akan membawa pacarmu kesini?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku menunggu itu." Lanjut Itachi masih dengan senyumnya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian. Mikoto menatap Sasuke penuh tanya, apa yang Itachi katakan itu benar? Setahunya Sasuke tidak dekat dengan seorang gadis kecuali Sakura dan Karin, dan Mikoto yakin kalau yang dimaksud Itachi bukan mereka. Apa Sasuke sudah punya pacar? Mikoto menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan baka aniki?" ucap Sasuke geram.

"Sasuke-kun apa itu benar? Kenapa pacarmu tidak diajak kemari? Kenalkan pada Kaa-san yah." Ucap Mikoto dengan semangat.

"Okaa-san-..."

"Kaa-san tidak mau tahu, kau harus mengenalkan gadis itu pada Kaa-san." Putus Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal, Itachi memang tahu caranya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melawan. Apa-apaan itu? Mengenalkan pacar? Ck gadis yang dikenal Sasuke hanya Karin dan Sakura tidak ada yang lain. Oh kau melupakan satu gadis lagi Sasuke.

"Aku berangkat duluan." Ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi. Hari ini sepertinya cocok memakai sepeda ke sekolah. Lagipula kalau berjalan kaki terasa sangat melelahkan.

"Ohayou, Uchiha-san." Sapa seseorang saat Sasuke baru menutup pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke kaget melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Tentu saja menunggumu. Tadi aku berkeliling istanamu ini, ternyata luas sekali yah Uchiha-san." Ucap orang itu riang.

"Kau mau kemana Uchiha-san? Apa yang kau pakai itu?" lanjut orang itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, baru tadi ia senang bahwa gadis itu tidak ada di rumahnya tapi sekarang ia muncul lagi. Dan dia bilang apa tadi? Berkeliling? Gadis itu berkeliling rumahnya? Dasar gadis aneh.

"Berhenti menyebutnya istana, itu bukan istana tapi rumah. Kediaman Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Di negeri kristal tempat sebesar ini disebut istana, dan disana hanya ada satu tempat yang seperti ini." ucap Hinata sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai menjalankan sepedanya.

"Satu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ya, tempat tinggalku disebut istana. Tapi istanaku lebih besar daripada istanamu itu Uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau kemana, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata yang masih mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sekolah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sekolah? Apa itu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ck, dasar." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, pulanglah." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap pada Hinata.

"Tidak bisa Uchiha-san, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. Lagipula aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Hinata sambil berdiri didepan Sasuke.

"Ck, kau ini. terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menjalankan kembali sepedanya.

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya pelan, ia tahu gadis itu masih mengikutinya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menyadari Hinata yang berteriak-teriak kegirangan dibelakangnya. Dasar gadis bodoh, apa memang ia perlu berteriak seperti itu? Sasuke sampai di sekolah, ia memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir khusus sepeda. Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ini tempat apa Uchiha-san? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Hinata yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke!" teriakan itu tiba-tiba terdengar.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Naruto yang melambai ke arahnya. Sakura yang mengikutinya dibelakang tersenyum manis.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Sapa Sakura saat berada dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Hinata menatap bingung kedua orang yang berada didepannya. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia melihat dunia luar, tapi Hinata tak pernah berpikir kalau di luar sana banyak sekali orang yang bisa ia temui. Selama ini yang bisa ditemuinya hanya Shizune, ayahnya, para pelayan, dan juga beberapa penjaga. Jadi wajar kalau Hinata bertingkah seperti anak kecil karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa keluar dari istana, bahkan jauh dari istana.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dan kedua temannya yang kembali berjalan, ia terus melihat sekeliling gedung sekolah Sasuke. Hinata merasa heran karena tempat ini dan tempat tinggal Sasuke terlihat berbeda bahkan orang yang ada dibangunan ini jauh lebih banyak dibanding saat di istana Sasuke tadi, begitu Hinata menyebutnya. Dibangunan ini juga terdapat lebih banyak ruangan dibanding tempat Sasuke tinggal. Hinata benar-benar merasa penasaran. Ia harus menanyakannya pada Sasuke.

"A..ano-.." ucapan Hinata terhenti saat melihat Sasuke memasuki salah satu ruangan dibangunan itu.

Hinata yang bingung hanya mengikuti Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. Hinata melihat Sasuke duduk dibangku belakang yang dekat dengan jendela. Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung menatap keluar jendela.

"Wah indahnya!" seru Hinata saat melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Tempat apa ini Uchiha-san? Kenapa bagus sekali?" tanya Hinata masih dengan nada cerianya.

"Aku akan bicara padamu saat tidak ada orang." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka bukunya.

"Ke..kenapa Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Karena aku tidak mau dianggap gila. Kau bilang hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu kan? Jadi bicaralah nanti saat tidak ada orang." Jawab Sasuke yang masih membuka bukunya.

"Ba..baik." ucap Hinata pelan.

Hinata kembali memandang keluar jendela. Ia bisa melihat banyak orang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang luas dibawah. Dunia luar benar-benar indah, begitu berbeda dengan negeri kristal dan istananya. Hinata akan minta penjelasan pada Sasuke nanti. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu dimana dia sekarang dan bagaimana hidup ditempat ini.

"Ohayou mina-san." Sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kakashi Sensei." Jawab para siswa serempak.

Hinata yang terkejut segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang pria berjalan menuju kursi paling depan yang menghadap puluhan orang didepannya. Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu karena wajahnya tertutupi masker hitam. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melihat keluar jendela.

Jam istirahatpun tiba, Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah belakang gedung besar tadi. Kedua teman Sasuke yang Hinata lihat tadi pagi berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke. Dibelakang gedung tadi ada sebuah pohon sakura besar dan bangku panjang dibawahnya. Ah, Hinata sempat melihatnya tadi saat berada diruangan itu. Sasuke berjalan mendekati pohon itu dan berbaring dibangku panjangnya.

"Uchiha-san cepat ceritakan, tempat apa ini?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk diatas rumput disamping bangku panjang tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"Ini sekolahku." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa berbeda dengan istanamu itu?" tanya Hinata yang masih penasaran.

"Disini tempat belajar, bukan tempat untuk tinggal. Dan jangan katakan istana lagi pada rumahku." Jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tempat belajar? Lalu kenapa disini lebih banyak orang dibanding di istanamu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan sebut istana, sebut saja rumah. Dan orang-orang yang datang kesini mereka sama sepertiku. Mereka punya rumah masing-masing dan kesini hanya untuk belajar, bukan untuk tinggal." Jelas Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ah begitu." Ucap Hinata yang mulai mengerti.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kemarin kau terlihat sangat terkejut melihatku?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata tampak terkejut.

"Kenapa kemarin kau terkejut melihatku?" ulang Sasuke.

**To Be Continue...**

Bagaimana Readers? oke kah cerita ini? menarik? perlu dilanjutkan? apa ada yang penasaran? oke Fai tunggu review-nya...

oh dan kalau ada yang mau nebak cerita selanjutnya juga boleh, buat yang tebakannya benar hadiahnya Fai update chapter selanjutnya lebih cepat dari biasanya..oke! ;)

Fai tunggu review-nya yahh!...


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart Diamond**

**Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated : T**

Minaaaaaaaaa-san apa ada yang nunggu Heart Diamond? Fai balik lagi nih..hhehe hmm sebenernya untuk tiga chapter yang lalu Fai agak sedikit kecewa saat membacanya..hixhix sebenarnya untuk tiap kejadiannya udah Fai tandai biar agak terpisah tapi hasilnya tak seperti harapan Fai...antara kejadian yang satu sama kejadian yang lain tuh kaya nyatu.. Readers juga pastinya menyadari itu. mina-san Fai minta maaf karena kekacauan itu,,tapi semoga Readers tau maksud Fai di 3 chap yang lalu. gomen ne mina-san, Hontou ni gomen ne...

haa apa ada yang salah nulis? mianhae jika banyak typo...

oke daripada bergalau-galau ria mendingan lanjutin kisah Sasuke sama Hinata aja ya Readers,,,Happy Reading Mina!

**Chapter 4**

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kemarin kau terlihat sangat terkejut melihatku?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata tampak terkejut.

"Kenapa kemarin kau terkejut melihatku?" ulang Sasuke.

"I..itu karena...karena.." jawab Hinata ragu.

"Rupanya kau disini, Sasuke-kun." Ucap seseorang menghentikan ucapan Hinata.

Sasuke segera bangun melihat siapa yang datang. Ia menoleh pada Hinata yang telihat menghembuskan napas lega. Kenapa? Sasuke menatap datar orang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau belum makan siang kan? Ini." Ucap orang itu sambil duduk disamping Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah roti pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima roti itu dan kembali menatap Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengitari pohon sakura dibelakangnya. Gadis itu tampak bahagia sekali, terlihat dari senyum lebarnya dan teriakan-teriakan kecilnya itu.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya orang disamping Sasuke.

"Tidak Sakura." Jawabnya dengan suara dingin khasnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang mulai memakan roti pemberiannya. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak menolaknya seperti pada gadis-gadis lain. Meskipun Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya, tapi Sakura bersyukur masih bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke memang tidak meresponnya tapi Sasuke juga tidak menolaknya, jadi bolehkah Sakura berpikir bahwa ia masih punya harapan pada Sasuke?

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Bisa temani aku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Hn bisa." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura terlihat senang.

"Hn, Naruto dan Karin juga akan keluar. Tidak ada salahnya kalau kita pergi bersama." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"A..ah tidak, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura pelan, gadis itu terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban yang Sasuke berikan.

Tidak ada tanggapan lain, Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke pergi segera mengikutinya. Hinata melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Siapa itu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata saat berjalan disamping Sasuke.

"Teman." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sementara Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang jawab yang tadi." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut saat pertama kali bertemu denganku?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana.

"Ah itu, ku rasa kau akan tahu nanti Uchiha-san. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti." Jawab Hinata sambil menatap langit.

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Nanti, jika tiba saatnya akan ku katakan semuanya padamu, Uchiha-san. Semuanya." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi ia mengurungkan kembali niatnya karena suasana mulai ramai. Sasuke sudah kembali ke area gedung sekolahnya lagi. Ia tidak mau dianggap gila karena berbicara sendiri, bukankah Hinata bilang hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihatnya?

#########

"Oi Sasuke cepatlah!" seru Naruto yang ada didepannya.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya pelan, ia tahu kalau Hinata mengikutinya dibelakang jadi ia tak bisa mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Lagipula gadis itu terus berjalan mengikutinya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sasuke mencoba menawarkan untuk memboncengnya tadi, tapi Hinata tidak mau. Gadis itu bilang takut jatuh dan tidak tahu cara menumpanginya. Memang yang Hinata katakan ada benarnya, sepeda yang Sasuke pakai bukanlah sepeda untuk dipakai berdua, apalagi boncengan. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata saat ia tak mendengar suara tawa Hinata lagi. Ia menatap Hinata yang sedang berjongkok dan memegangi kakinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pelan sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Ayo teman-temanmu menunggu." Ucap Hinata sambil berlari ke arah Naruto, Karin, dan Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin heran yang melihat Sasuke diam saja.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya dan menyusul teman-temannya. Sore ini mereka akan ke mall dulu, Karin bilang ingin beli sesuatu dan Naruto ingin membeli komik baru, kalau Sakura? Hm Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tahu apa tujuannya, lagipula Sasuke kemari hanya menuruti ajakan mereka saja.

Tokyo Super Mall. Akhirnya mereka sampai. Keempat anak muda itu memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir khusus. Sasuke melihat Hinata yang kembali terkagum-kagum dengan tempat yang ia datangi. Mata bulatnya terlihat berbinar saat memperhatikan gedung bertingkat itu.

"Tempat apa ini, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa tempatnya luas sekali? Apa ini juga istana?" Hinata terus bertanya.

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan Hinata, tak satupun yang Sasuke jawab. Ia harus pura-pura tak melihat Hinata untuk saat ini. dan sepertinya gadis itu mengerti, ia menghentikan pertanyaannya saat melihat Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku akan menanyakannya lagi nanti, Uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata terlihat tidak senang.

"Kita kemana dulu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Terserah kalian saja." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Karin segera menarik Sasuke ke dalam. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menatap sendu dua orang didepannya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Setiap ia keluar bersama Sasuke, Karin pasti selalu ada. Karin juga selalu ada dimanapun Sasuke berada. Dan Sasuke juga tidak menolak apapun yang Karin lakukan padanya. Itu membuatnya iri, yah iri. Sakura juga ingin Sasuke memperhatikannya, ia bertaman dengan Sasuke sejak kecil jadi ia tahu betul bagaimana Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Karin bagaimana kalau kita ke toko buku dulu? Ada komik baru yang ingin ku beli." Usul Naruto.

"Ide bagus Naruto, ada yang ingin ku beli juga." Sahut Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa itu toko buku, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata penasaran sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menoleh pada Hinata tanpa memberikan respon apapun. Sasuke berharap Hinata mengerti kalau sekarang bukan saatnya Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Gomen, aku lupa." Ucap Hinata yang mengerti tatapan Sasuke.

Mereka masuk ke toko buku dan mulai melihat-lihat. Banyak buku baru yang sedang dibereskan disana. Naruto berjalan ke arah jajaran komik, Karin dan Sakura menuju jajaran novel, dan Sasuke berjalan menuju jajaran buku psikologi, mungkin akan ada yang menarik perhatiannya dari banyak buku disana. Lagipula Sasuke akan membutuhkan buku itu.

"Apa ini Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata sambil menyentuh beberapa buku.

"Buku." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Untuk belajar." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Akan aku jelaskan dirumah nanti." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Hinata akan bicara kembali.

"Hah, baiklah." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Sudah dapat bukunya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sudah." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat buku yang dipegangnya.

Buku 'Psikologi individu dan kepribadiannya' menjadi pilihan Sasuke. Ia melihat Sakura yang membawa dua buah novel ditangannya. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar barang yang mereka beli. Sementara Naruto masih sibuk dengan komik-komik di ujung sana. Karin berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke yang terlihat bosan.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat Karin berada didepannya.

"Naruto bilang ingin membeli sepatu, aku juga akan kesana. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Karin sambil menyerahkan uang pada kasir.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke tanpa minat.

Karin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke, "Kau juga ikut kan, Sakura?" tanya Karin sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ah iya." Jawab Sakura membalas senyum Karin.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Di tangannya tampak beberapa komik edisi terbaru, Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat ketiga temannya yang menunggu.

"Gomen." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka segera keluar dari toko buku dan menuju toko sepatu. Hinata masih terus mengikuti Sasuke dalam diam. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum senang saat melihat banyak orang dan banyak toko di tempat itu. Benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya. Gadis itu tetap diam meskipun sudah penasaran setengah mati, Sasuke bilang akan menjelaskannya di rumah kan? Hinata akan menunggu itu. Hinata terlihat senang sekaligus bingung saat mengikuti Sasuke ke dalam lift, orang-orang juga banyak yang masuk ke sana. Apa tidak apa-apa? Kemana pintu itu akan membawanya? Mereka bukan pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan menyeramkan bukan? Hinata hampir berteriak saat tiba-tiba lift bergerak, ia bisa melihat banyak orang dibawah sana karena dinding lift yang transparan. Hinata sudah benar-benar penasaran dengan tempatnya sekarang berada, apalagi ia bisa melihat sesuatu seperti tangga yang bergerak naik dan turun dengan sendirinya, dan juga banyak orang-orang yang berdiri di tangga itu. Apa ini istana? Tempat ini benar-benar lebih besar dibanding tempat Sasuke tinggal dan istananya. Tapi Hinata juga bingung karena pintu tadi bergerak semakin ke atas, apa mereka tidak akan jatuh? Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke dan yang lainnya keluar dari tempat sempit itu. Tepat disebrang lift itu ada toko sepatu dan mereka berjalan kesana.

"Sepatu sportku sudah tak bisa dipakai, kalian tunggu disini saja." Ucap Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam toko.

"Aku juga harus mencari sesuatu. Aku akan ke toko disebelah sana, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Karin sambil berjalan ke arah kanan.

"Kalian jangan pergi jauh-jauh, nanti aku kembali kesini." Ucap Karin sebelum menjauh. Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja Karin bicara seperti pada anak kecil yang akan hilang jika ditinggalkan." Ucap Sakura geli.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Ikut aku sebentar." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura memasuki toko sepatu.

"Eh ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura keget dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke masih menarik tangan Sakura, ia membawa gadis itu pada bagian sepatu khusus untuk perempuan. Sakura yang bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mulai melihat-lihat sepatu perempuan. Sasuke bingung harus memilih yang mana, ia tidak tahu selera perempuan. Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura bingung sekaligus malu ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ke bawah dan kembali memandang Sakura, "Berapa ukuran sepatumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Eh?" tanya Sakura yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Berapa ukuran sepatumu?" ulang Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat sepatu dihadapannya.

"A..aku memakai ukuran 38, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang serius itu. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal ini. Rupanya pria itu tidak memperlihatkan perhatiannya didepan Karin dan Naruto. Pria itu seakan membiarkan Karin dan Naruto menjauh dari mereka berdua. Sakura tidak munafik, ia senang dengan hal itu. Apalagi sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunnya, mungkin Sasuke sengaja menanyakan ukuran sepatunya untuk kado nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura melihat sepatu flat berwarna coklat muda ditangan Sasuke. Sepatu itu terlihat elegan dan tidak banyak hiasan yang mencolok. Sangat Sasuke sekali, sederhana tapi elegan dan sepertinya nyaman dipakai. Benar-benar mencerminkan pilihan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"I..itu bagus Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pasti menyukainya." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang samar-samar mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

"Hn tidak. Ayo." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kasir.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera berjalan keluar toko. Mereka melihat Karin yang membawa dua buah bungkusan ditangannya dan Naruto yang sedang memakan ice cream coklat. Sakura tersenyum saat menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau lama Sasuke-kun." Ucap Karin sambil mendengus sebal.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk bungkusan ditangan Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ayo." Lanjut Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kita tidak makan dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Sasuke tanpa berbalik.

"Hah kau ini." ucap Naruto sambil mendengus sebal.

Hinata tertawa pelan saat melihat tingkah Sasuke. Ternyata pria itu sangat menyebalkan. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sampingnya saat mendengar suara tawa. Ia bisa melihat Hinata sedang menutup mulutnya dan tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan disamping Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata hampir saja tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Nada bicaranya benar-benar tidak berubah. Sasuke benar-benar mirip dengan Gaara, yah meskipun Gaara lebih pendiam dari Sasuke. Tapi secara keseluruhan mereka hampir sama. Sama-sama dingin dan pendiam, kalau soal tampang keduanya juga sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Sasuke dan Gaara sama-sama tampan dan memiliki kharisma yang kuat. Bicara soal Gaara, sedang apa pria itu sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Hinata jadi merindukan negeri kristal. Kau merindukan negeri kristal atau Gaara, Hinata?

Tapi bicara soal acara jalan-jalan Sasuke dan yang lainnya sepertinya ada yang aneh. Sepertinya Naruto tidak banyak bicara, pria itu cukup tenang hari ini, dia tidak berisik dan pria itu tidak menghancurkan mood Sasuke. Kalau saja Naruto mengahancurkan mood Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan mau pergi ke Tokyo Super Mall bersamanya. Baiklah Naruto yang sekarang sudah cukup dewasa dan bisa memahami situasi. Sifat cerobohnya itu sudah mulai hilang sekarang, itu benar-benar kemajuan yang besar Naruto!

Sasuke masih mengayuh Sepedanya dengan pelan, ia masih menunggu Hinata yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Karin dan Sakura sudah pulang duluan karena sudah malam. Kalau Naruto, anak itu bilang lapar jadi dia mampir ke kedai ramen dulu di dekat Mall tadi. Jadi sekarang Sasuke hanya berdua dengan Hinata. Gadis itu masih mengikutinya dengan langkah pelan.

"Cepatlah sedikit. Aku belum makan." Ucap Sasuke jengkel.

"Makan? Apa itu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghentikan sepedanya. Hinata menggelangkan kepalanya bingung.

"Naiklah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Naik? Naik apa?" tanya Hinata bingung sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, ia mulai tidak sabar dengan sifat Hinata yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi itu. Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Hinata dan memaksanya duduk didepan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata yang berusaha turun dari sepeda Sasuke.

"Diamlah agar kita cepat sampai di rumah. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Sasuke sambil kembali menjalankan sepedanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka sama-sama diam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Meskipun Hinata penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Hinata tidak berani menanyakannya. Sasuke akan menjelaskannya di rumah nanti, karena itu Hinata diam saja. Hinata akan menuruti Sasuke untuk bicara jika tidak ada orang. Oh Hinata, kau sungguh penurut. Tapi meskipun kau bicara pada Sasuke sekarang tidak akan ada yang mendengar kalian. Bukankan posisi kalian cukup dekat?

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya. Malam ini rumah terasa sepi, tidak biasanya saat malam seperti ini rumahnya sepi. Saat menaiki tangga Sasuke melihat ibunya sedang merapikan pakaiannya. Kelihatannya ibunya akan pergi.

"Sasuke-kun kau baru pulang?" tanya Mikoto saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya.

"Kaa-san akan pergi?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Ah iya, Madara jii-san sendirian di rumah sakit. Lagipula sudah dua hari Kaa-san tidak menjenguk Madara jii-san." Jelas Mikoto sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Oh iya Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun dan Tou-san juga akan menginap di rumah sakit. Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian kan? Kau pasti lelah." Ucap Mikoto sambil berbalik.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Tolong kau jaga rumah, jika butuh sesuatu hubungi Kaa-san." Ucap Mikoto sambil keluar rumah.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia lelah hari ini, ia ingin cepat tidur. Meskipun lapar, tapi Sasuke terlalu malas untuk kembali ke bawah. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya tidak sabar. Ia melemparkan tasnya sembarangan. Hinata yang melihat itu tampak terkejut. Gadis itu terus berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Tidak baik melempar barang seperti itu Uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata sambil duduk di lantai menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia membalikkan posisinya membelakangi Hinata. Gadis itu mendengus sebal saat melihat Sasuke tidak meresponnya.

"Kau bilang akan menceritakan semuanya, Uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin tidur." Jawab Sasuke malas.

Pria itu mulai memejamkan matanya, ia bahkan tak mengganti bajunya dulu sebelum tidur. Apakah dia selelah itu? Tak ada suara lagi dari Hinata ataupun Sasuke, Hinata tahu Sasuke sudah tidur. Sebenarnya Hinata juga sangat lelah hari ini. Gadis itu ingin beristirahat juga.

Pagi ini Sasuke melihat Hinata yang tertidur di kursi dengan kepalanya berada diatas meja belajarnya. Rupanya gadis itu bisa tidur juga. Sasuke memperhatikan luka Hinata yang belum sembuh, luka itu cukup dalam. Luka itu seperti bekas di tusuk benda tajam. Sasuke menatap horor pada gadis itu. Apa gadis itu seorang kriminal? Kalau iya berarti Sasuke menyembunyikan seorang kriminal di rumahnya, apa lagi dikamarnya. Tapi mana mungkin seorang kriminal hanya bisa dilihat olehnya? Hinata juga bilang dia seorang peri kan? Hah kenapa semuanya jadi aneh seperti ini, Sasuke sepertinya mulai tertular virus Naruto yang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau fantasi. Sasuke menggelangkan kepalanya pelan dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia merasa sesuatu yang menyilaukan mengenai mengusap matanya pelan yang masih tertutup, gadis itu perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya. Hinata mulai membuka matanya yang terasa rapat. Hinata melihat sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan Sasuke, kemana dia? Apa sudah pergi? Hah Sasuke jahat sekali meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di rumahnya. Saat Hinata sedang sibuk menggerutu menyalahkan Sasuke, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah wadah. Sasuke meletakkan wadah itu didekat tempat tidurnya, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kemari." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam pada Hinata.

Hinata merasa ragu, apa ia harus mendekat pada Sasuke? Tapi Hinata merasa takut, tapi jika tidak Hinata tidak tahu Sasuke akan berbuat apa nantinya. Ragu-ragu Hinata mulai melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Gadis itu masih memandang takut pada Sasuke.

"Cepatlah." Ucap Sasuke tidak sabar.

Sasuke menarik Hinata yang berjalan seperti siput, oke itu menurut Sasuke. Sasuke mendudukan Hinata di tempat tidurnya, Sasuke duduk disamping gadis itu. Ia mulai membersihkan darah yang mengering disekitar luka ditangan Hinata dengan air hangat. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah membersihkan darah yang mengering di tangannya. Sasuke memang terlihat sangat tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Rasanya Hinata ingin tersenyum, melihat Sasuke mengingatkannya pada Gaara, mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Seharusnya luka sedalam ini di jahit." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tapi karena kau bilang hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu aku tidak bisa membawamu ke dokter." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Jadi aku yang akan mengobatimu. Tidak mungkin aku membawa seseorang yang 'tak terlihat' pada dokter dan memintanya menjahit lukamu kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut dengan tatapan itu hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke kembali mengobati luka Hinata, "Tapi aku hanya bisa membalutnya, setidaknya itu akan mencegah infeksi." Ucap Sasuke sambil melilitkan perban di lengan Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan berjongkok dihadapan Hinata. Hinata masih terus memperhatikan Sasuke, gadis itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke memegang kaki Hinata yang telanjang itu, Hinata yang kaget segera menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha-san?!" tanya Hinata hampir berteriak.

"Ck, aku hanya akan membersihkan kakimu. Lihatlah kakimu begitu kotor." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

Sasuke kembali memegang kaki Hinata, kali ini gadis itu menurut. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai membersihkan kakinya dengan air hangat. Sasuke memasukan kaki Hinata pada wadah yang ia bawa tadi.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Diamkan selama 10 menit." Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

"Diam disini dan jangan kemana-mana, aku akan segera kembali." Lanjut Sasuke sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia merasakan hangat menjalari kakinya. Tapi kakinya juga terasa sedikit perih saat terkena air, Hinata memainkan air di kakinya. Gadis itu terlihat senang sekali. Ia kembali memperhatikan seluruh isi kamar Sasuke. Kamarnya begitu bersih dan rapi, sepertinya Sasuke sangat merawat kamarnya ini. Hinata melihat tas Sasuke yang semalam dilempar oleh pemiliknya. Hinata tersenyum dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada tas itu, ia menggerakkan jarinya dan tas itu berpindah pada meja belajar Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat triknya berhasil, berarti sihirnya masih berfungsi. Hinata menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Sasuke yang membawa sepiring buah-buahan. Sasuke meletakkan piring itu dimeja dan kembali berjongkok dihadapan Hinata. Ia segera mengeringkan kaki Hinata dengan handuk kecil.

"Kenapa tidak pakai alas kaki?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mengeringkan kaki Hinata.

"Ku rasa sepatuku jatuh." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Sudah dua hari ini kau mengikutiku. Kau berjalan seharian dengan bertelanjang kaki, apa itu tidak sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai menempelkan plester pada kaki Hinata yang lecet.

"Lihat kakimu lecet seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya kau berjalan di aspal panas seharian seperti itu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke yang bangkit dan menghampiri tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan dari dalam tasnya.

"Pakailah." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sepatu yang dibelinya kemarin.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan sepatu itu bergantian, ia tahu sepatu itu, sepatu yang Sasuke beli kemarin. Hinata bingung harus berkata apa, apa ia harus memakainya? Sepatu itu berbeda sedikit bentuknya dengan yang biasa Hinata pakai, tapi setidaknya fungsinya sama. Hinata mulai memakai sepatunya, ia sedikit meringis saat luka di kakinya bersentuhan dengan ujung sepatu.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan terluka saat mengikutiku." Ucap Sasuke sambil duduk dikursi.

Hinata terlihat senang dengan sepatu barunya, bahkan ia lupa mengucapkan hal yang paling penting pada Sasuke setelah menerima barang itu. Hinata mengayunkan pelan kakinya yang telah memakai sepatu itu. Ia tertawa palan saat memandangi sepatunya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu tentang gadis itu.

"Sepatu itu apa akan terlihat? Maksudku, apa sepatu itu akan terlihat melayang saat kau memakainya?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "Tidak Uchiha-san, barang yang ku pakai akan ikut tak terlihat." Jawab Hinata masih dengan senyumnya.

"Apa itu Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Sasuke memakan sesuatu.

"Ini buah-buahan, namanya jeruk. Kau mau?" ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan buah jeruk di tangannya. Hinata hanya menggeleng, baru kali ini ia melihat benda itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau lalu selama ini kau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

"Makan? Apa itu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Makan, sesuatu yang membuatmu kuat. Bisa dibilang itu sumber energimu." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Ah itu. Kami menyerap sebagian warna bunga dan cahaya matahari, Uchiha-san. Itu sumber energi terbesar di negeriku." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar aneh." Ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hm, kami memang berbeda darimu Uchiha-san. Kami hanya tahu dunia luar lewat cerita saja, tapi kami tidak tahu dunia luar yang sebenarnya seperti apa." Ucap Hinata sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku bahkan harus banyak mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Uchiha-san." Lanjut Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa nasibku jika tidak bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san." Lanjut Hinata lagi.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Hinata. Mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya? Untuk apa? Bagaimana nasib gadis itu jika tidak bertemu dengannya? Memangnya ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu? Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

**To Be Continue...**

gimana Readers makin penasaran kah? hah sebenarnya Fai merasa jahat banget sama Sakura. Sakura Lovers maaf yah bukan maksud Fai bikin Sakura menderita atau apa, Fai juga bukannya benci sama Sakura, tapi ini memang kebutuhan cerita..Fai bener-bener minta maaf untuk ketidak sesuaian karakternya,,

oh iya, apa update-nya telat? haha maaf yah soalnya Fai sibuk banget ini juga nyuri-nyuri waktu buat

oke Readers semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya, terus tunggu update Heart Diamond-nya yah,mungkin kelanjutannya akan membuat Readers penasaran,,hehehe

terimakasih atas Review, saran/masukan, dukungan dan yang lainnya karena kalau tanpa kalian Readers belum tentu cerita ini masih bisa berlanjut...

see you next chapter...Fai tunggu review-nya yah...


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart Diamond**

**Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated : T**

Hallo Mina-saaaaaaaan, Fai balik lagi nih...hehe

apa ada yang menunggu Heart Diamond-nya? maaf karena Fai telat update, kegiatan Fai di dunia nyata penuh banget soalnya...huft

oke deh daripada banyak bicara yang tak perlu mending langsung aja...**Don't Bash, don't like don't read**

Happy Reading Mina!

**Chapter 5 **

_**Flashback**_

_** Toko sepatu Tokyo Super Mall**_

_Sasuke memperhatikan sepatu perempuan yang berjejer rapi, ia bingung harus memilih yang mana, ia juga tidak tahu ukuran sepatu Hinata, Sasuke juga tidak tahu sepatu mana yang Hinata suka. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya, ia melihat kaki Hinata dan kaki Sakura, ukurannya tidak jauh berbeda, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau Sasuke tanyakan pada Sakura berapa ukuran sepatunya._

"_Berapa ukuran sepatumu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura._

"_Eh?" tanya Sakura yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Hinata ikut menoleh saat mendengar Sasuke bertanya seperti itu._

"_Berapa ukuran sepatumu?" ulang Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat sepatu dihadapannya._

"_A..aku memakai ukuran 38, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura sambil menunduk._

_Sasuke kembali memperhatikan sepatu dihadapannya. Ia bingung harus memilih yang mana, mungkin untuk gadis seperti Hinata yang simple akan cocok. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat sepatu berwarna coklat muda disamping kirinya. Ia mengambil sepatu itu dan ukurannya sesuai dengan perkiraan Sasuke, mungkin cocok untuk gadis aneh itu._

"_Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa._

"_Eh itu bagus Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum riang._

"_Kau pasti menyukainya." Gumam Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata._

_**Flashback End**_

########

"Kau benar-benar aneh." Ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hm, kami memang berbeda darimu Uchiha-san. Kami hanya tahu dunia luar lewat cerita saja, tapi kami tidak tahu dunia luar yang sebenarnya seperti apa." Ucap Hinata sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku bahkan harus banyak mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Uchiha-san." Lanjut Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa nasibku jika tidak bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san." Lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di lantai dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, di dunia kami dunia luar hanya berdasarkan cerita. Sebenarnya kami tidak tahu dunia luar itu seperti apa. Dan aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu Uchiha-san. Aku beruntung jatuh ke duniamu." Jelas Hinata masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih penasaran.

"Menurut cerita, dunia luar itu ada berbagai macam. Ada dunia iblis, dunia malaikat, dunia siluman, dunia manusia, dan banyak lagi. Kau termasuk yang mana Uchiha-san? Duniamu ini disebut apa?" ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja ini dunia manusia." Timpal Sasuke tanpa minat.

Hinata kembali tersenyum, "Kalau begitu beruntung kalungku jatuh di dunia manusia. Beruntung aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibku jika jatuh di dunia iblis, kau tahu di dunia itu siapapun yang datang ke sana tak akan kembali dengan selamat." Jelas Hinata.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau jatuh di dunia malaikat atau dunia siluman?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin penasaran.

"Kalau aku jatuh di dunia malaikat itu tak apa, mungkin mereka akan langsung mengembalikanku. Ku dengar di dunia malaikat mereka tidak menerima orang asing. Dan untuk dunia siluman, jika aku jatuh ke sana mungkin aku sudah mati." Jelas Hinata lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan penjelasan Hinata.

"Kau tahu Uchiha-san, para iblis, malaikat maupun siluman akan tahu siapa aku atau siapapun yang jatuh ke dunia mereka karena mereka sama sepertiku, mereka memiliki kekuatan spesial pada diri mereka." Hinata berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah rak di samping meja belajar Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tidak Uchiha-san, manusia tidak memiliki kemampuan itu. Manusia tidak akan tahu siapa aku, bahkan mereka tidak bisa melihatku." Sambung Hinata sambil memperhatikan koleksi rubik Sasuke.

"Tapi aku bisa, aku bisa melihatmu." Ucap Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Itu karena kau menemukan kalungku Uchiha-san. Ingat, kau menyebut namaku saat kau memegang kalungku. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkanku jatuh disini, dan mungkin itu alasan kenapa kau bisa melihatku." Jelas Hinata.

"Lalu apa maksudmu kau akan mati jika jatuh ke dunia siluman atau dunia iblis?" rasanya sekarang Sasuke tertular rasa penasaran Hinata yang begitu tinggi.

"Kau tahu, di dunia kami iblis dan siluman itu adalah makhluk yang paling kami takuti. Kami tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. Dan aku sudah membuktikan bahwa mereka akan membunuhku jika aku jatuh di dunia mereka, seperti 'orang itu'." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

"Orang itu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Tentu kau tidak berpikir aku jatuh ke sini tanpa alasan kan, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil rubik segitiga milik Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Orang itu yang menyebabkanku jatuh ke sini. Dia memanggil dirinya _Dark Lord_, pria itu sangat kuat, pria itu selalu memakai topeng, tapi aku pernah melihat wajahnya. Tepat sebelum aku terjatuh topengnya hancur dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya." Jelas Hinata.

"_Dark Lord?_" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Hm, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang siluman. Dia selalu menghisap jiwa seorang peri sebelum membunuhnya. Makanya dia sangat kuat, dan sekarang dia mengambil alih negeriku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kabar disana." Ucap Hinata sendu.

"Lalu apa kau ingin kembali?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin kembali, aku ingin menyelamatkan negeriku, aku ingin mengalahkan _Dark Lord_ yang telah menghisap sebagian jiwaku."

"Menghisap sebagian jiwamu?"

"Hm, sebelum jatuh ke sini _Dark Lord_ sempat menghisap jiwaku. Tapi aku memutusnya dengan paksa, yah meskipun aku tahu resikonya tapi aku harus melakukannya jika ingin menyelamatkan negeriku."

"Resiko?"

"Hm, tubuhku akan melemah atau mungkin aku akan mati perlahan-lahan. Makanya aku terkurung di kalung ini dan tidak bisa keluar sebelum seseorang menemukan kalung ini dan menyebutkan namaku." Jelas Hinata sambil memegang kalung berliontin biru yang ia pakai.

Jadi itu alasannya kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba ada dihadapan Sasuke. Gadis itu muncul karena Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. Dan tadi, jiwa gadis itu diambil _Dark Lord_ sebagian? Tidak masuk akal, rasanya Sasuke tidak ingin percaya. Tapi apapun alasan Sasuke untuk tidak percaya ada bukti kuat untuk kejadian itu, Hinata yang berdiri dihadapan Sasuke adalah buktinya. Gadis itu bukti nyata hal yang selama ini Sasuke ragukan, Hinata adalah bukti hidup hal yang selama ini Sasuke tidak percayai.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau mengalahkan orang itu?" tanya Sasuke yang tertarik pada ucapan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Entahlah, aku masih memikirkannya. Maka dari itu aku butuh bantuanmu, Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau saja tidak bisa mengalahkannya apalagi aku. Lagipula aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengalahkannya, dan kau bilang orang itu sangat kuatkan?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa membantuku, Uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata meyakinkan.

"Dan aku tidak mau membantumu." Tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Ku mohon Uchiha-san. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membantuku selain kau." Ucap Hinata sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dari awal. Aku tidak mau membantumu." Ucap Sasuke tidak mau mengubah keputusannya.

"Ayolah Uchiha-san, kumohon. Kau harus-..." ucapan Hinata terhenti.

"_Hinata!"_ seru seseorang tiba-tiba, suara itu hanya bisa di dengar oleh Hinata.

Hinata telonjak kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sumber suara. Sasuke heran memperhatikan tingkah Hinata, gadis itu seperti terkejut dan kebingungan. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Hinata berdiri menyandar pada dinding dan memejamkan matanya, gadis itu mulai melapalkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak dipahami Sasuke. Sasuke terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Raut wajah Hinata tampak sedih, ia seperti mengeluarkan air mata saat memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu terlihat mengangguk dan menggenggam ujung gaunnya kuat-kuat. Hinata mengangguk untuk terakhir kalinya dan membuka matanya. Mata gadis itu memerah, jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke panasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mencari tahu tentang tindakan gadis itu barusan.

"Tidak ada, Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata masih dengan senyumnya.

Gadis itu aneh, benar-benar aneh. Hinata adalah gadis paling aneh yang pernah Sasuke temui, gadis yang mampu membuat Sasuke penasaran dan mulai mempercayai hal yang menurutnya konyol. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Baru beberapa hari gadis itu ada di sekitarnya ia sudah membuat kacau segalanya. Ini gila, benar-benar gila.

"Kau mau kemana, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar." Jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kamarnya.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia segera mengikuti Sasuke keluar ruangan itu. Ia juga tidak mau disini sendirian, setidaknya Sasuke selalu pergi ke tempat yang selalu membuatnya senang dan penasaran. Hinata berlari menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan cepat.

########

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan serba putih itu Mikoto duduk dengan gelisah, ia dan Itachi menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa seseorang yang sedang berbaring di ranjang sana. Mikoto segera bangkit dari kursinya saat melihat dokter itu mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Otou-sama, dokter?" tanya Mikoto tidak sabar.

"Tenanglah Kaa-san." Ucap Itachi menenangkan ibunya.

"Keadaan Madara-san sudah mulai membaik. Jika terus seperti ini lusa nanti Madara-san juga sudah bisa pulang." Jawab dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Mikoto sambil menghela napas lega.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Tou-san, Itachi-kun?" tanya Mikoto sambil menatap Itachi disampingnya.

"Sudah Kaa-san, Tou-san bilang ia akan segera kemari." Jawab Itachi dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap dokter itu sambil berlalu.

"Terimakasih dokter." Ucap Mikoto sebelum dokter itu benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Otou-sama tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto sambil menghampiri ayahnya yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab pria itu datar.

Keluarga Uchiha memang mengagumkan. Selain wajah mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa saja mereka juga mempunyai sifat yang sama. Mungkin hanya Mikoto yang berbeda dari yang lain. Uchiha Madara yang sekarang sedang di rumah sakit saja terlihat seperti biasa saja, seperti tidak mencerminkan orang yang sedang sakit. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar susah diartikan, dan sepertinya sifat-sifat itu yang menurun pada anak dan cucunya. Pria yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu masih terlihat tampan, tidak heran kalau Itachi dan Sasuke dikatakan _copy_-an dari Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Otou-sama harus banyak istirahat. Kalau keadaan Otou-sama membaik, mungkin lusa sudah bisa pulang." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Hn baguslah kalau begitu. Aku memang sudah bosan di rumah sakit dan tidur di ranjang ini." Ucap Madara dengan suara datarnya.

"Aku tahu Ojii-sama akan bilang seperti itu." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba, Uchiha Madara menoleh pada cucu pertamanya itu.

"Untuk orang yang tidak suka rumah sakit seperti Ojii-sama pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama." Sambung Itachi.

Sementara itu Uchiha Madara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan cucunya itu. Itachi benar, ia merasa bosan terus berbaring di ranjang itu. Sungguh tidak nyaman. Apalagi ia harus mencium bau obat yang menyengat setiap harinya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

########

"Rupanya kau disini, Sasuke-kun." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tidak mengubah posisinya. Ia masih tetap berbaring dibangku taman meskipun ia tahu siapa yang barusan berbicara padanya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan orang itu. Sasuke tahu bahwa yang barusan bicara itu Karin, tapi sepertinya gadis itu mengganti parfumnya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi Sasuke tahu selera Karin termasuk parfum yang dipakainya. Jujur saja, aroma yang sekarang tercium hidungnya bukan parfum yang biasa Karin pakai, Sasuke merasa familiar dengan parfum ini. Karena tidak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya, Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat melihat siapa yang didepannya. Wajah itu, wajah gadis aneh itu tak berada jauh darinya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sasuke segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap Karin yang terlihat kesal menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, ia menatap Karin yang masih terlihat kesal. Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya, ia kembali menatap Karin yang mulai berjalan mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa minat. Karin mendengus pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Aku mau kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Karin sambil duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri saja?" ucap Sasuke terlihat malas.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Sasuke-kun. Kau harus menemaniku. Ayo." Ucap Karin sambil menarik Sasuke.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat malas.

"Tokyo Super Mall."

"Kemarin kau sudah mengajakku kesana."

"Yang ini berbeda, Sasuke-kun."

"Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Sasuke-kun. Dan aku tidak menerima protes darimu lagi."

Sasuke mendengus sebal saat mendengar ucapan Karin yang memaksa itu. Biasanya kan gadis itu pergi sendiri, kenapa sekarang jadi membawanya. Kalau bukan karena bosan diam di rumah Sasuke tidak akan mau pergi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya. Gadis itu masih mengikutinya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya.

###########

"Sakura!" teriak seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura, gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya orang itu lagi saat Sakura berada dihadapannya.

"Ah gomen ne Ino, aku ada urusan tadi." Ucap Sakura sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hah ya sudah. Ayo, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli disana." Ucap orang bernama Ino itu sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan menuju salah satu toko pakaian di Tokyo Super Mall. Jika boleh memilih, Sakura sebenarnya ingin bersantai di rumahnya dan menikmati suasana musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan berlalu. Tapi, mengingat temannya yang satu ini baru dua hari berada di rumahnya Sakura tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Ne, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarnya pemuda yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Apa kalian masih sering bersama?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba sambil memilih beberapa potong baju.

"Pemuda? Siapa?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak peka masalah seperti ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau pikir siapa lagi." Jawab Ino bosan.

"Oh Sasuke-kun...kami baik-baik saja."

"Apa ada kemajuan pada hubungan kalian?"

"Kemajuan apanya? Kami hanya berteman."

"Oh ayolah aku tahu bagaimana dirimu seperti aku mengetahui lubang pusarku sendiri."

"Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami, Ino. Kami hanya berteman, itu saja."

"Oh benarkah itu nona-...oh astaga!" ucapan Ino tiba-tiba terhenti oleh pekikannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau lihat itu Sakura. Dia tampan sekali. Andai saja yang berdiri disampingnya itu aku." Jawab Ino sambil memandang langit-langit dengan senang.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau lihat pemuda itu, bukankah dia sangat tampan." Ucap Ino sambil berbinar-binar.

"Mana?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ino.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Tentu saja, itu Sasuke-kun yang sering ku ceritakan padamu." Jawab Sakura sambil kembali melihat-lihat beberapa potong baju.

"Dia...Sasuke? Pantas saja kau jatuh cinta padanya. Dia memang tampan." Ucap Ino sambil mencocokan sebuah baju di tubuhnya.

"Tapi, siapa gadis yang bersamanya itu? Apa itu pacarnya?" tanya Ino kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke berdiri.

"Itu Karin, mereka hanya berteman." Ucap sakura yang terlihat tidak suka saat melihat Karin memilihkan kemeja untuk Sasuke.

"Benarkah mereka hanya teman? Tapi kelihatannya mereka mesra sekali." Ucap Ino sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

"Kalau mereka sepasang kekasih, untuk apa Sasuke-kun mengajakku membeli sepatu kemarin."

"APA?!" suara Ino sedikit meninggi.

"Pelankan suaramu." Ucap Sakura sambil megusap telinga kirinya.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" Ino tidak menghiraukan peringatan Sakura tadi.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Ino, "Kemarin Sasuke-kun mengajakku ke toko sepatu dan menanyakan ukuran sepatuku." Jawab sakura.

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan sepatu itu untuk gadis yang berada disampingnya." Ucap Ino dengan nada curiga.

"Kalau itu untuk Karin untuk apa Sasuke-kun mengajakku."

"Mungkin saja dia ingin memberikan gadis itu kejutan."

"Lalu untuk apa dia menanyakan ukuran sepatuku jika itu untuk Karin. Lagipula Sasuke-kun tahu ukuran sepatu Karin."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah tak sengaja mendengarnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

"Senang sekali menjadi kau dan wanita itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bisa memandangi wajah tampan itu setiap hari di sekolah. Atau bahkan banyak pemuda tampan lain di sekolahmu. Kau tahu sendiri kan di sekolahku penuh dengan perempuan, kami yang tinggal di asrama tidak pernah melihat hal-hal 'seperti itu'. Hah aku jadi iri."

"Itu salahmu karena masuk sekolah khusus putri. Kenapa tidak pindah saja ke sekolahku."

"Aku memang ingin bisa seperti itu, tapi Tou-san tidak mengizinkannya. Kau tahu sendiri ayahku seperti apa."

"Ya ya aku cukup tahu seorang pria tua yang terlalu protektif pada anak satu-satunya itu."

"Apa yang kau maksud itu ayahku?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

Kedua gadis itu tertawa pelan. Tanpa disadari, Sakura kembali menoleh pada pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sakura langsung terdiam saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Bukan karena dia terpesona, melainkan karena alasan pemuda itu tersenyum. Gadis berambut merah yang berada disamping pemuda itu tengah berbicara sambil mencocokkan beberapa kemeja pada Sasuke. Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dilihat dari ekspresi keduanya sepertinya itu hal yang menyenangkan.

"_Mungkin gossip itu memang benar. Kau adalah kekasih Karin 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"_ batin Sakura.

"Ne Sakura apa yang ini cocok untukku?" tanya Ino sambil memperlihatkan sebuah dress selutut berwarna biru pada Sakura.

"Itu bagus." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"_Sepertinya aku memang harus percaya bahwa kau adalah kekasih Karin, Sasuke-kun." _Batin Sakura saat melihat Sasuke dan Karin mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Ino sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Pangeranmu itu." Jawab Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura hanya berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Sementara Ino terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

##########

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau ingin mampir ke tempat lain?" tanya Karin saat mereka keluar dari toko pakaian.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku pulang bersama Kaa-san, kebetulan Kaa-san sedang berada disekitar sini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan."

"Tidak pulang bersama kami saja?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Ucap Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya saat Sasuke mulai menjauh.

Sasuke berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menyadari hari hampir gelap. Berlama-lama di tempat ramai membuatnya pusing. Sasuke duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya, rasanya hari ini begitu melelahkan.

"Kau kenapa Uchiha-san?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sungguh Sasuke hampir melupakan 'makhluk' yang satu ini. Hinata terus mengikutinya seharian ini. Sasuke menjadi merasa aneh setelah mendengarkan cerita panjang gadis ini. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Hinata yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata lagi saat tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

"Tentang yang kau bicarakan itu, apa yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Tentang 'orang itu', apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?"

"Kau...bersedia membantuku...Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?"

Hinata tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Akhirnya pemuda ini mau membantunya, meskipun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Hinata akan mencari cara agar dia bisa kembali ke dunianya dan mengalahkan orang kejam itu. Tanpa disadari, harapan besar mulai tumbuh di diri Hinata pada pemuda ini. Yah, hanya pemuda ini yang bisa menolongnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya Uchiha-san, dan aku akan berusaha." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Hinata semakin mengembang saat melihat Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata senang, benar-benar senang sampai dia tidak menyadari Sasuke mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya lekat. Hinata tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkup pipinya. Wajah gadis itu memerah saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Matamu..." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Matamu ku rasa sedikit berbeda." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata kaget.

Sasuke melepaskan pipi Hinata dan kembali menjauh. Dia tidak mau dianggap gila karena tingkahnya barusan. Lagipula busnya sudah datang, Sasuke segara masuk dan duduk di bangku belakang. Ia menatap keluar jendela, hanya butuh 15 menit untuk sampai di rumahnya. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang duduk disampingnya, sepertinya gadis itu juga kelelahan karena dia hanya diam.

"Uchiha-san, kenapa kereta itu bisa berjalan tanpa kuda?" tanya Hinata saat turun dari bus.

"Itu menggunakan mesin. Akan ku jelaskan nanti." Jawab Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

"_Dark Lord_ itu, apa dia memang kuat?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya dia memang kuat, tapi ku rasa kau harus membantuku mencari sesuatu, Uchiha-san."

"Apa itu?"

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti."

"Oh ya, aku-" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Hinata seperti ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Hinata hanya diam.

"I-itu...i-itu pe-pengawalnya _Dark Lord_." Ucap Hinata sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk Hinata, "Kenapa mereka bisa sampai kesini?" tanya Sasuke bingung yang tidak melihat apapun. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata mencengkram erat jaketnya.

"Kalungmu bersinar." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah kalungnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa. Apa kalung itu ada hubungannya dengan pengawal _Dark Lord _itu? Hinata segera melepas kalungnya.

"U-uchiha-san, bi-bisakah k-kau ha-hancurkan ka-kalung i-ini." ucap Hinata yang hampir menangis.

"Apa?!"

"Ku-kurasa karena kalung ini mereka bisa sampai disini."

"Tapi kalung itu-.."

"Aku harus melakukannya jika tidak ingin tertangkap."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, cara untuk kembali ke negeriku akan ku pikirkan lagi nanti."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin kalung ini bisa membawaku kembali ke negeriku, Uchiha-san. Tapi aku harus mengorbankannya jika tak ingin tertangkap. Akan ku pikirkan cara lain untuk kembali, dan jika aku mempertahankan kalung ini aku bisa tertangkap. Jadi ku mohon Uchiha-san, hancurkanlah kalung ini." ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan kalungnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengambil kalung itu dan mencari alat untuk menghancurkan kalung Hinata. Kalung itu terus bercahaya seiring pengawal _Dark Lord_ itu semakin dekat, dan tentu saja hanya Hinata yang bisa melihatnya.

BRAK

Kalung Hinata hancur seketika. Sasuke menghantamkan batu yang cukup besar pada kalung itu, dan saat itu juga pengawal itu mulai menjauh. Hinata menghela nepas lega dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke sambil kembali melangkah.

Hinata segera mengikuti Sasuke. Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko bertemu dengan pengawal _Dark Lord_ lagi, apalagi ini sudah malam. Rumah Sasuke sudah terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka sampai.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah pulang." Ucap suara itu tiba-tiba.

"Kaa-san, tadaima." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Mikoto mendekat.

"Okaeri. Sasuke-kun?" ucap Mikoto sambil menatap dengan pandangan heran pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Mikoto heran sambil memandang ke arah Hinata.

"Eh?"

**To Be Continue...**

oke sekian dulu untuk chapter 5 nya, semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. oh iya mina-san maaf kalau cerita ini jauh dari harapan kalian, don't bash. OK!

ada typo, salah ngetik, salah nama, atau apapun itu harap dimaklumi saja oke terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau memberikan review-nya, yang sudah mau baca, mina-san terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya

**Hikari4897, Akasuna Yumi, QB, You, lovely sasuhina, NariDemi, Name NM, Kucing, UcSaHyHi, virgo24, Cahya Uchiha, alta0shappire, seo haeri fishYeobos, hiru nesaan, chika kyuchan, .948, Uzumaki NaMa, hinatauchiha69, kirika, guest, Hyuchiha, , apikachudoodoll, kensuchan, UcSaHyHi, renatafir, Ryuu, Nona, , aindri961, dan semuanya arigatou gozaimasu... **

maaf baru bisa ngucapin Big Thanks-nya sekarang...

terimakasih sudah mau mampir, ditunggu review-nya yah...:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart Diamond**

**Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated : T**

Anyeong Haseyo,,,, mina-san apa kabar? Apa ada yang menunggu Heart Diamond-nya Fai? Mina-san sebelumnya Minal Aidzin dulu,, maaf kalo Fai punya salah sama kalian terutama kesalahan karena telat update...hehehe Mina-san mianhae Fai telat update HD-nya...hhehehe yah sebenernya Fai udah ada rencana buat gak update selama Ramadhan kemaren dan ternyata setelah hiatus masa ramadhan eh Fai malah kesenengan karena liburan dan beginilah jadinya HD-nya tidak update... tapi tenang aja Mina-san sekarang Fai udah Update yah meskipun ni cerita makin gaje dan OOC aja.

Oke Mina-san daripada banyak cuap-cuapnya mendingan langsung dibaca aja HD-nya...

Happy Reading Mina!

**Chapter 6**

** Diamond Castle**

"Hiashi-sama, apa anda sudah bisa menghubungi Hinata-sama?" tanya seorang pria sambil berbisik.

"Belum Gaara. Ku rasa dia terlempar ke dunia lain." Jawab Hiashi pelan.

"Biar saya yang mencarinya, Hiashi-sama. Anda bisa menghubunginya saat aku menemukan keberadaannya." Ucap Gaara sambil memejamkan matanya.

Gaara, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan melapalkan beberapa kalimat yang sukit dipahami. Pemuda itu mencoba berkonsentrasi pada apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Beruntung ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Hinata meskipun sedikit.

"Saya sudah menemukannya, Hiashi-sama." Ucap Gaara sambil membuka matanya.

"Coba hubungkan aku padanya." Ucap Hiashi sambil berusaha mendekat.

Keadaan penjara bawah tanah di istana kristal ini begitu gelap dan lembab, Hiashi dengan susah payah berusaha mendekat pada ruangan tempat Gaara di sekap, di samping ruangannya. Hiashi berusaha menggapai tangan Gaara dan mengangguk pelan saat tangan Gaara sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Saya akan menghubungkan anda." Ucap Gaara sambil kembali membaca kalimat yang tadi di ucapkannya.

Hiashi dan Gaara sama-sama memejamkan mata. Mereka mulai berkonsentrasi agar bisa menghubungi Hinata yang entah sedang berada dimana.

"Hinata!" ucap Hiashi saat dirinya sudah mulai merasakan keberadaan Hinata.

Hiashi tersentak saat mendengar suara isakan seseorang. Ia berusaha menenangkan putrinya yang entah berada dimana itu. Apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang ingin Hiashi tanyakan, tapi ini sangat mendesak jadi ia akan langsung pada intinya saja.

"Tou-san harap kau baik-baik saja. Ada hal penting yang harus Tou-san sampaikan padamu, Hinata."

"Apa itu Tou-san?"

"Kau harus mencari senjata untuk mengalahkan laki-laki bertopeng itu, Hinata. Carilah pedang Kusanagi dan pedang Totsuka. Pedang Totsuka juga disebut sebagai pedang Sakegari, pedang paling tua dan paling kuat sepanjang sejarah. Kau harus bisa menemukannya, Hinata. Kedua pedang itu bisa mengalahkan pria itu. Pedang kusanagi yang sangat tajam dan pedang totsuka dengan kekuatan penyegel. Tou-san yakin pria itu dapat dikalahkan." Jelas Hiashi.

"Hinata, Tou-san akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau harus kembali dan mengalahkan pria bertopeng itu, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Hinata. Tou-san percayakan tugas ini padamu." Lanjut Hiashi.

"Ha'i, Tou-san." Jawab Hinata sambil terisak.

Hiashi kembali membuka matanya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan pada putrinya. Ia bahkan sampai tak sempat mengatakan keadaanya sekarang, bahkan Hiashi tak menanyakan kabar putrinya sendiri. Hiashi begitu bingung dan takut. Putrinya sedang berada diluar sana. Di dunia yang tak ia ketahui. Sendirian. Pria tua itu hanya berharap putrinya baik-baik saja dan kembali untuk membantunya mengalahkan pria bertopeng yang begitu kejam itu.

"Hiashi-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jika terjadi apa-apa padaku tolong lindungi Hinata. Aku percayakan dia padamu, Gaara." Ucap Hiashi sambil bersandar pada tembok pemisah antara ruangannya dan ruangan Gaara.

"Ha'i, Hiashi-sama." Jawab Gaara sambil menunduk hormat.

###########

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah pulang." Ucap suara itu tiba-tiba.

"Kaa-san, tadaima." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Mikoto mendekat.

"Okaeri. Sasuke-kun?" ucap Mikoto sambil menatap dengan pandangan heran pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Mikoto heran sambil memandang ke arah Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Kaa-san bisa melihatnya, maksudku-..."

"Tentu saja Kaa-san bisa melihatnya. Siapa nama-...astaga kau kenapa?" tanya Mikoto panik sambil menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata yang bingung hanya melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Sasuke hanya memadangnya datar tanpa memberikan satu solusi pun untuk Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini? Apa kau terjatuh? Oh astaga Sasuke kenapa kau hanya diam saja, cepat ambilkan kotak obat di lemari." Ucap Mikoto sambil menarik Hinata menuju sofa di ruang tamu.

"Apa kau terjatuh?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"I-ini.."

"Lukanya cukup dalam, sebaiknya kita ke dokter saja."

"Ah tidak usah nyonya, nanti luka ini akan sembuh sendiri."

"Kapan? Oh astaga luka ini akan terinfeksi kalau tidak di jahit."

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, ini sudah malam. Lagipula Hinata pasti lelah." Ucap Sasuke sambil duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini sifat dinginmu itu masih dipakai, Sasuke-kun. Dan lihatlah kau sama tidak pekanya dengan Tou-san dan Itachi." Mikoto menghela napas pelan.

"Hah baiklah, kita akan pergi ke dokter besok. Dan kau Sasuke, obati lukanya. Kaa-san akan menyiapkan kamar dulu untuknya."

Hinata menghela napas lega. Baru kali ini dia dicecar dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti itu. Rasanya Hinata tidak akan sempat bernapas untuk menjawab satu-satu pertanyaan dari Mikoto. Sementara itu Sasuke memandangnya lurus dan tajam seperti meminta penjelasan pada Hinata. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis aneh itu bisa terlihat, maksudnya kenapa bukan hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihat gadis itu? Kenapa ibunya bisa melihat Hinata padahal sebelumnya ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kemari." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata memandang Sasuke takut.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Hinata hanya diam. Gadis itu terlalu takut menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat marah. Hinata mencari jarak teraman untuk menghindar dari Sasuke, mengingat pemuda itu baru bilang dia mau membantu Hinata untuk mengalahkan _Dark Lord_ dan Hinata bisa kembali ke negerinya. Tapi mendengar dari suara pemuda itu, Hinata takut pemuda itu berubah pikiran, apalagi karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ku bilang kemari!" ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Dari tatapan itu seakan mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau dibantah. Dengan enggan Hinata mengahampiri Sasuke yang masih memandangnya dengan tajam. Hinata menelan ludahnya paksa, oh _Hell_ bahkan ludahnya saja seperti takut pada pemuda itu. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, gadis ini semakin hari cara berjalannya semakin lambat. Dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata yang tidak siap ditarik kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tanpa sengaja kepalanya membentur dahi Sasuke.

"Aww!" pekik keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri, pemuda itu terlihat semakin marah pada gadis didepannya.

"Se-seharusnya a-aku yang be-bertanya seperti i-itu. A-apa yang U-uchiha-san lakukan?" ucap Hinata sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"Ah sudahlah, kemari." Ucap Sasuke yang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke menyadari bahwa yang tadi itu murni kesalahannya, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Tapi untuk orang sekelas Uchiha Sasuke kata 'maaf' sangat keramat untuk diucapkan.

"Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa Kaa-san bisa melihatmu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"A-aku juga ti-tidak tahu, U-uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kau-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Seruan Mikoto memotong kalimat Sasuke.

"Kenapa belum di obati?" lanjut Mikoto sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

Mikoto menghela napas pelan, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Sasuke-kun. Gadis ini biar Kaa-san yang urus." Ucap Mikoto lagi sambil duduk di sofa seberang Sasuke.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. ia hanya melirik sekilas pada Hinata sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu. Sasuke tentu penasaran dengan kejadian ini, tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong. Pemuda itu sudah terlalu lelah sekarang. Ia sangat ingin istirahat. Mungkin besok Sasuke baru akan membicarakannya lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Apa ini karena terjatuh?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

Hinata terlonjak saat mendengar suara wanita itu. Suaranya memang tenang dan lembut, tetapi itu tetap saja mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang fokus pada hal lain. Oh tidak lebih tepatnya sedang fokus pada seseorang, seorang pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hinata masih menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menatap Mikoto.

"Hanya terjadi kecelakaan kecil." Jawab Hinata ragu.

Apa sebuah luka sobek hasil serepetan sebuah katana bisa dikatakan kecelakaan kecil? Oh darimana gadis ini bisa berbicara seperti itu. Oh baiklah, mungkin gadis itu teringat tatapan mengancam dari Uchiha Sasuke tadi. Gadis itu merasakan firasat buruk jika ia salah berbicara, apalagi jika berbicara terlalu banyak pada wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini? Beruntung kau bertemu dengan Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto sambil mengobati luka di lengan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Mikoto. Ia terlalu bingung harus berbicara apa. Gadis itu takut salah berbicara. Siapa saja tolong selamatkan Hinata dari situasi ini.

"Kaa-san!" Suara seorang pria tiba-tiba terdengar.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, ia terlalu takut untuk berbalik dan melihat siapa yang datang. Lehernya terasa kaku sekarang.

"Siapa ini?" suara itu terdengar semakin dekat.

"Ini temannya Sasuke-kun. Kenapa baru pulang Itachi-kun?"

"Teman Sasuke? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap Hinata.

"Hi-hinata." Jawab Hinata gugup.

'_Orang ini mirip dengan Uchiha-san.'_ Batin Hinata.

"Sudahlah Itachi-kun bertanyanya nanti saja. Nah Hinata-chan lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat dulu. Ayo Baa-san antarkan ke kamar." Ucap Mikoto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Mikoto sambil melirik luka di lengan Hinata.

"Se-sedikit."

"Besok kita ke dokter."

"Dokter?"

"Kita akan memeriksa lukamu ini. sekarang kau istirahat saja dan ini kamarmu." Ucap Mikoto sambil membuka pintu kamar tamu.

"Kamar ini yang akan kau tempati, Hinata-chan." Lanjut Mikoto sambil masuk ke kamar.

"Sayangnya Baa-san tidak punya baju untuk mu, jadi untuk sementara kau pakai ini saja." Ucap Mikoto sambil menghadap Hinata dan memberikan sebuah gaun tidur.

"Kamar mandinya disana." Lanjut Mikoto saat Hinata sudah menerima gaun tidur darinya.

"A-ano-"

"Ada apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya. Se-sebenarnya a-aku ti-tidak bisa me-memakainya." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Mikoto yang terlihat bingung saat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"A-aku ti-tidak terbiasa me-memakai pakaianku se-sendiri."

Mikoto hanya terdiam. Wanita itu jelas masih bingung dengan ucapan gadis dihadapannya. Tidak terbiasa memakai pakaiannya sendiri? Apa itu maksudnya dia tidak bisa menggunakan pakaiannya? Apa anak ini orang yang sangat kaya?

"Jadi maksudmu-"

"Saya terbiasa dilayani, Nyonya. Saya belum pernah memakai pakaian saya sendiri." Potong Hinata.

Mikoto menghela napas pelan. Rupanya gadis ini benar-benar dari keluarga kaya. Bayangkan saja, untuk memakai pakaian saja dia membutuhkan seorang pelayan. Mungkin gadis ini keturunan bangsawan yang masih kerabat dengan kekaisaran Jepang. Mikoto tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata dan menariknya untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Baa-san akan mengajarimu. Baa-san akan mengurus semua keperluanmu sementara saat kau tinggal disini. Oh iya, apa kau sekelas dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata bingung dengan kalimat Mikoto yang terakhir. Apa maksud dari sekelas itu? Apa itu berarti tingkatan Hinata dan Sasuke sama? Apa Sasuke juga seorang pangeran? Jika itu benar, berarti saat ini Hinata sedang berada di kerajaan dunia manusia. Hinata merasa aman sekarang, setidaknya jika para pengawal _Dark Lord_ menyerang akan ada yang membantunya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau jangan khawatir, Hinata-chan. Baa-san dan semua orang disini pasti akan membatumu."

"Kalau begitu biar Baa-san bantu pakai bajunya." Lanjut Mikoto.

Sementara itu Sasuke sedang duduk di kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, tapi matanya tidak mau terpejam. Belum lagi urusan gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba membuatnya bingung. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, gadis bernama Hinata itu berlari-lari di rumahnya saja orang-orang tidak melihatnya, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba ibunya bisa melihat Hinata itu. Bahkan menyiapkan kamar untuknya dan mengobati lukanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Pacarmu cantik juga." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke sambil berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Gadis yang sedang bersama Kaa-san itu, dimana kau bertemu dengannya? Apa kalian sudah lama kenal? Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Kau tidak usah berbohong, Sasuke."

"Terserah apa katamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Adiknya ini memang tak pernah peka sama sekali. Itachi segera bangkit dan mematikan lampu kamar Sasuke, pria itu keluar dari kamar Sasuke sambil mengerutu tidak jelas.

Pagi ini keluarga Uchiha sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Fugaku yang duduk diujung meminum kopinya dengan tenang. Itachi yang sudah rapi sedang mengoleskan selai kacang di rotinya. Mikoto sedang menyiapkan waffle untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-san." Panggil Hinata pelan sambil menarik pelan kemeja Sasuke.

Semua orang diruangan itu menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Mereka seakan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh Hinata.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau panggil itu? Semua orang di rumah ini bernama Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke ketus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Tentunya kau yang dipanggil olehnya, Sasuke. Bukankah hanya kau yang akrab dengannya?" timpal Itachi yang memandang Sasuke dan Hinata penuh arti.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan menoleh ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat lebih segar pagi ini dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan tatapan memelas memandang Sasuke yang berada disampingnya. Gadis ini benar-benar.

"Kaa-san, kami akan sarapan diatas." Ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dan membawa piring wafflenya.

"Ikut aku." Lanjut Sasuke saat melihat Hinata tengah memandangnya.

Hinata segera bangkit dan mengikuti Sasuke. Gadis itu berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang panjang. Mikoto hanya menghela napas lelah saat melihat kedua orang itu meniggalkan ruang makan. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak bersikap ramah pada gadis itu, dan itu terjadi sejak mereka pulang ke rumah kemarin malam. Mikoto mengambil nampan dan meletakkan sepiring waffle dan dua gelas susu.

"Sepertinya mereka lupa ini." ucap Mikoto sambil mengangkat nampannya.

Itachi hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ayahnya, Fugaku hanya menatap sebentar pada istrinya itu dan kembali melanjutkan acara sarapannya. Mikoto menyusul dua remaja yang sekarang sedang duduk di balkon. Mikoto terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat dua remaja itu hanya terdiam. Mungkin mereka memang perlu waktu untuk berbicara, atau mereka hanya ingin berduaan saja? Apapun itu Mikoto tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Kau melupakan sarapanmu, Hinata-chan." Ucap Mikoto sambil meletakkan nampannya diatas meja.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

Mikoto kembali ke ruang makan. Rasanya akan tidak enak sekali jika ia terlalu lama disana, dan sepertinya mereka juga tidak ingin diganggu.

"Sekarang jelaskan!" perintah Sasuke sambil memakan waffle-nya.

"Je-jelaskan apa Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata yang terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa Kaa-san dan yang lainnya bisa melihatmu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya sambil memandang Hinata dengan intens.

"I-itu, hm itu...mu-mungkin karena kalungnya." Jawab Hinata takut-takut. _Well _tatapan Sasuke itu serasa ingin menguliti gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, tajam dan mengintimidasi mungkin ditambah dengan dingin juga.

Sasuke yang tidak memahami ucapan Hinata hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang sesuatu tentang kalungku itu?"

"Yah sesuatu hal terjadi karena kalung itu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menghentikan makannya.

"Ku rasa apa yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini juga karena kalungku itu, Uchiha-san."

"Kau menghancurkan kalungku kemarin malam. Kau ingat?"

"Ingat, sangat ingat."

"Mungkin karena itu ibumu dan yang lainnya bisa menyadari keberadaanku." Lanjut Hinata.

"Mungkin kau benar." Ucap Sasuke sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Sasuke menatap jauh ke depan sambil mengunyah makanannya. Sesuatu didepan sana telah menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini, tapi entah apa yang dilihatnya tidak ada yang tahu. Tanpa sadar, sejak tadi Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Hinata menunduk menatap waffle dipiringnya. Gadis itu bingung dengan apa yang sejak tadi dilakukan oleh pemuda didepannya. Pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dipiringnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memandang ke depan sana.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Hinata gugup karena ketahuan memandang Sasuke.

"Kenapa waffle-nya masih utuh?" tanya Sasuke yang menoleh pada Hinata.

"Jika tidak dimakan Okaa-san akan marah." Bohong. Tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak tahu cara menggunakan benda ini." Tujuk Hinata pada waffle dipiringnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sejak awal memang apa yang Hinata bisa lakukan? Gadis itu selalu mengatakan tidak tahu cara menggunakannya. Sasuke masih ingat saat pertama kali gadis itu bertemu dengannya dengan keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan. Gadis itu mengatakan tidak tahu cara memakai kaos saat Sasuke melemparkan kaos padanya, gadis itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama semalam pada Mikoto saat Mikoto menyerahkan gaun tidur padanya. Dan sekarang gadis itu mengatakan hal serupa sambil memandang dengan rasa bersalah pada waffle dipiringnya. Benar-benar, gadis ini bisa membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Sebenarnya seberapa bodoh gadis ini?' _batin Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan, wajah Uchiha Sasuke tak berada jauh darinya. Pemuda itu memandang Hinata dengan intens. Wajah gadis itu memerah, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pasalnya saat ini Sasuke sedang memegang dagunya dan semakin mendekat.

"Warna matamu semakin pucat." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada dagu Hinata.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata tergagap.

"Kau bisa bercermin untuk membuktikannya."

"Ah i-iya."

"Cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Ta-tapi-" ucapan Hinata terputus saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil piring dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu mengambil pisau dan garpu di depan Hinata. Ia memotong kecil waffle itu. Sasuke sudah cukup tahu, sangat tahu malah apa yang akan diucapkan oleh gadis itu. Sasuke kembali meletakkan piring waffle itu dihadapan Hinata, pemuda itu meminta Hinata memakannya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"A-aku tidak-" ucapan Hinata kembali terpotong kala Sasuke kembali mengambil piring Hinata.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengambil piring dihadapannya lalu meletakkannya, tak lama kemudian pemuda itu kembali mengambilnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Apa yang akan dia lukukan dengan piring itu?

"Buka mulutmu!" Perintah Sasuke.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Buka!"

Pelan-pelan Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya. Ia bingung dengan perintah Sasuke yang satu ini. Tak lama Sasuke memasukkan potongan waffle tadi pada mulut Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

"Kunyah dan telan!" ucapnya tajam.

Tanpa mengeluarkan protes apapun Hinata menuruti perintah Sasuke. Baiklah mungkin Hinata terlalu takut jika tidak menuruti perintah pemuda itu. Kepribadiannya yang membingungkan membuat Hinata sulit memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda ini. _Well_ Hinata cukup tahu dengan orang 'semacam' dia. Temannya Gaara, tidak maksudnya tunangannya Gaara sikap dan sifatnya hampir sama dengan pemuda ini.

Hinata melanjutkan acara makannya hingga suapan terakhir dengan bantuan dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu dengan baik hati mau menyuapi gadis yang menurutnya aneh, bodoh, dan sangat lambat ini. Sasuke malihat jam tangannya dan meminum habis segelas susu dihadapannya.

"Aku harus pergi. Dan karena kau bisa 'dilihat' orang lain, kau tinggal disini saja bersama Kaa-san." Ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dan membawa peralatan makannya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah dan kembali mengikuti pemuda tampan nan dingin itu. Gadis cantik itu berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Beberapa pembicaraan dengan Sasuke yang ia rencanakan tadi tidak terlaksana. Pemuda itu cenderung lebih menguasai suasananya tadi. Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Mungkin pembicaraan tentang kemarin malam akan dilanjutkannya nanti. Sekarang ia akan mencari tahu dulu sesuatu yang dapat membantunya nanti.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat." Pamit Sasuke sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya diruang makan.

"Hati-hati!" seru Mikoto yang sedang membereskan piring kotor di meja makan.

"Eh Hinata-chan tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Mikoto yang melihat Hinata meletakkan piring yang dipakainya tadi diatas meja makan.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Mikoto lagi.

"Karena suatu alasan dia tidak ke sekolah. Mungkin minggu depan. Hinata juga harus mendapatkan seragam dulu jika ingin ke sekolah." Jelas Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?"

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti. Kaa-san aku sudah hampir terlambat." Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan. Sasuke-kun memang seperti itu." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab ucapan Mikoto. Gadis itu sepertinya bingung mau menanggapi apa ucapan Mikoto barusan.

"Hinata-chan, Baa-san akan membelikan seragam baru untukmu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Baa-san." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih."

##########

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Gara-gara gadis bodoh nan lambat itu ia hampir terlambat. Jika bukan kerena gadis bodoh itu sudah dari tadi dia ada di sekolah. Baiklah Sasuke sudah cukup menghina gadis itu, bukankah kau yang mengatakan akan membantunya?

Sasuke mendecih saat gerbang sekolahnya hampir ditutup. Beruntung dia masih bisa masuk, jika tidak Miss Tsunade yang galaknya minta ampun itu akan mengurungnya diruang kesiswaan dan menanyainya tentang mengapa dia terlambat atau yang sejenis dengan itu. Kadang-kadang masuk ke sekolah terbaik itu merepotkan juga.

"Kau terlambat Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya.

Lagi-lagi, gara-gara gadis bodoh nan aneh itu Sasuke jadi harus berlari menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3.

'_Akan ku balas perbuatanmu nanti gadis bodoh.'_ Batin Sasuke. Oh Sasuke memangnya Hinata berbuat apa padamu?

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa diam saja." Ucap Sakura lagi sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke sambil masuk ke kelasnya.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Pemuda itu memang selalu begitu. Pemuda yang disukainya tidak pernah berubah, tapi mungkin itulah alasannya kenapa gadis berambut merah muda ini menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu. Sasuke begitu spesial dan misterius. Sakura tersenyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya itu. Sakura memang membenarkan jika Sasuke itu misterius, dan untuk Sasuke yang spesial Sakura juga tidak membantahnya.

Sakura duduk dibangkunya sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang melihat ke arah jendela. Pemuda itu dilihat dari sisi manapun memang tampan. Wajahnya putih mulus, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya _kissable_. Namun sayang bibirnya yang seksi itu jarang menampilkan senyuman, malah tidak pernah tersenyum. Dan wajah yang tampan itu jarang sekali menampilkan keramahan, raut wajahnya lebih sering terlihat angkuh dan dingin. Baiklah dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia tak akan pernah mungkin menjadi seperti Uzumaki Naruto yang duduk didepannya yang selalu menampilkan senyuman bodohnya itu. Tapi walau bagaimanapun sikap dan sifat Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak pernah sepi penggemar. Para gadis banyak yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sasuke!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba yang membuat perhatian seluruh orang di kelas itu menoleh padanya.

Sang pemilik namapun menolehkan wajahnya tanpa minat. Orang itu dengan sangat tidak sopannya mengganggu ketenangan kelas itu. Gadis berambut merah itu masuk ke kelas dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menatap sebal padanya.

"Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin." Ucap gadis itu dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Hanya itu yang dia katakan?" ucap Naruto yang terlihat kesal.

"Hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkannya setelah membuat kegaduhan disini. Hah dia benar-benar sangat hebat." Lanjut Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Gadismu itu sungguh hebat, Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto lagi dengan nada sindirannya.

"Berhenti bicara atau ku robek mulutmu."

"Hey hey apa-apaan itu. Jika kau kesal padanya jangan marah padaku." Ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"Nanti sore aku akan ke rumahmu dan kemungkinan menginap. Kebetulan orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah." Naruto kembali bicara sambil berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke tidak menanggapi kalimat panjang Naruto. Sasuke sedang sibuk berpikir alasan apa yang akan digunakannya pada keluarganya nanti tentang Hinata. Apa dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin orang tuanya akan membawanya ke psikiater. Tidak terimakasih, Sasuke masih waras.

#########

Hinata menengok kanan dan kirinya. Gadis itu sedang duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, dan tangannya sudah diperban. Gadis itu menghela napasnya pelan. Mikoto Baa-san bilang dia akan pergi ke apotek untuk menebus obat Hinata. Nyonya Uchiha itu memintanya untuk tetap duduk dan menunggu disini.

"Hinata-chan kita akan ke toko pakaian setelah ini." ucap Mikoto sambil duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Ha'i." Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum manis.

Mikoto merasa prihatin dengan gadis ini. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Entah bagaimana gadis bangsawan ini bisa mendapat luka sebesar 10 jahitan di lengannya. Selain itu gaun sutra yang dipakainya juga mengkhawatirkan, terdapat bekas sobekan diujungnya. Untunglah semalam wanita Uchiha itu sempat mencuci pakaian gadis malang ini, setidaknya sekarang penampilannya lebih baik dan lebih bersih daripada yang semalam.

"Ayo, Baa-san sudah selesai." Ucap Mikoto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Wanita dengan dua anak itu mengendarai BMW-nya dengan santai. Sesekali ia bersenandung ringan saat memutar kemudi mobil saat menemui belokan. Beberapa pesanannya dari toko langgannannya sudah siap dan sekarang ia akan mengambilnya bersama Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum saat menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko pakaian.

"Hinata-chan kau pasti akan menyukainya. Ayo." Ucap Mikoto sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Kedua wanita berbeda usia itu turun dari mobil. Mikoto yang terlihat bersemangat menarik tangan Hinata untuk memasuki toko itu. Mata keduanya berbinar saat memasuki toko itu. Mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka saat menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapannya. Puluhan gaun berjejer dengan rapi dihadapannya.

'_Tempat menyimpan pakaian yang sangat besar. Kerajaan Uchiha pastilah sangat berkuasa.'_ Batin Hinata.

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil pesananku." Ucap Mikoto ramah pada gadis yang menghampirinya.

"Akan saya ambilkan, Nyonya." Ucap gadis itu sambil berlalu.

"Kau suka Hinata-chan?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Saya menyukainya Baa-san. Sangat menyukainya." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu juga Baa-san." Balas Mikoto sambil tersenyum juga.

############

Sasuke menatap kesal sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Baiklah kekesalan pemuda Uchiha itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sahabat baiknya Uzumaki Naruto memang berencana untuk menginap tetapi bukan seperti ini yang Sasuke harapkan. Naruto ikut pulang bersamanya dengan membawa berbagai macam makanan dari supermarket saat pulang sekolah dan memakannya dengan santai di tempat tidur bungsu Uchiha itu. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Sahabatnya itu membuat kamarnya kotor dan berantakkan.

"Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali? Biasanya Mikoto Baa-chan ada di rumah." Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari ranjang Sasuke.

"Mungkin sedang pergi." Jawab Sasuke sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala saat melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya pemuda itu terbuat dari apa? Mood-nya benar-benar cepat berubah dan tingkahnya tidak pernah bisa ditebak.

"Dia memang pemuda tampan yang menyebalkan." Gumam Naruto sambil berbaring di tempat tidur.

Sore ini Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku taman. Halaman belakang yang luas milik keluarga Uchiha adalah tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati waktu luang sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Naruto tertidur saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Uchiha-san!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menoleh. Seorang gadis cantik sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Baju terusan berwarna biru toska sangat cocok untuk kulitnya yang putih itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Aku dari tadi mencarimu." Jawab gadis itu sambil duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?" sambung gadis itu.

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Uchiha-san sebenarnya-.."

"Sasuke." Potong pemuda itu.

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Uchiha adalah nama keluargaku, jadi panggil aku Sasuke." Jelas pemuda itu dengan nada datarnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata."

Sasuke menoleh dan memperhatikan Hinata tersenyum. Kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini gadis itu cantik juga. Lihatlah pipinya yang berisi itu membuat Sasuke gatal untuk menyentuhnya.

"Apa kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya Sasuke untuk mengalihkan pikiran anehnya.

"Ah ini Baa-san yang minta." Jawab Hinata sambil menyenyuh rambutnya.

"Itu bagus." Puji Sasuke.

Hey apa barusan Sasuke memuji seseorang? Apa kita tidak salah dengar? Ehmm maksudnya karena Sasuke, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah memuji orang lain. Baiklah kalau dilihat-lihat gadis yang sedang duduk dihadapan Sasuke memang terlihat lebih _fresh_ dan yah dia memang cantik, tambah cantik malah. Rambut biru tua yang dipotong tanggung antara bahu dan punggungnya itu terlihat bergoyang ditiup angin. Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak untuk merapikan rambut gadis dihadapannya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam dan memperhatikan pemuda itu. Sasuke menyelipkan rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Seakan gadis dihadapannya adalah fokus utamanya, tangan Sasuke bergerak pelan menelusuri pipi tebal gadis itu. Sasuke terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu, semakin mempersempit jarak bibirnya dengan bibir merah muda Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru seseorang.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya pada sumber suara. Tanpa sengaja pipi gadis itu bertabrakan dengan bibir _kissable_ milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget dengan keadaanya segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Pemuda itu menoleh pada sumber suara sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Sakura. Gadis itu masih menatap dua orang yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu masih berusaha memproses kejadian barusan dan menatap dua orang itu bergantian. Disana, pada jarak beberapa meter darinya, Sasuke, pemuda yang ia sukai duduk berdampingan dengan gadis asing. Dan lagi, Sasuke, pemuda itu tengah mencium gadis asing itu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku-" Sakura terlihat bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu, pikirannya terasa buntu.

Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri. Hinata menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan bingung. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang tempo hari dilihatnya bersama Sasuke dan dua orang lainnya. Bahkan gadis ini ada saat Hinata mengikuti Sasuke ke Tokyo Super Mall.

"Aku datang untuk mengembalikan buku." Ucap Sakura pelan sambil menunduk.

Jika ada hal yang disesali Sakura saat ini adalah menunduk. Dengan tindakannya itu ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih hancur lagi. Disana, tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, sepasang sepatu berwarna coklat muda melekat pada kaki putih gadis itu. Sakura hafal betul dengan sepatu itu. Sepatu yang dibeli Sasuke saat sedang bersamanya dipakai oleh gadis itu. Ada perasaan kecewa pada hati Sakura saat mengetahui sepatu itu dikenakan oleh orang lain. Gadis itu mengira Sasuke membeli sepatu untuknya, karena saat itu Sasuke menanyakan ukuran sepatunya. Tapi ternyata sepatu itu bukan untuknya, bukan untuk Karin, tetapi untuk gadis ini yang Sakura sendiri tidak tahu namanya. Sakura tersenyum getir, ia merasa bodoh karena mengira Sasuke akan memberikan sepatu itu untuknya. Rasanya air matanya akan mengalir saat ini juga. Tapi tidak, setidaknya jangan disini, jangan dihadapan Sasuke. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mencoba tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada kedua orang dihadapannya. Perlahan gadis itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ini bukumu, Sasuke-kun. Arigatou." Ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan buku yang dipegangnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mau tinggal sebentar?" tanya Sasuke berusaha terdengar ramah.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan lama pada Kaa-san."

"Hn."

Sakura kembali memberikan senyumnya sebelum pergi. Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi gadis itu sudah terlanjur berjanji pada ibunya untuk makan malam di rumah. Ditambah lagi kejadian dan fakta yang baru saja diterimanya mendukung tindakan gadis itu untuk segera meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Sakura semakin menjauh dari pandangan Hinata dan Sasuke, dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kaca.

"Siapa itu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang Sasuke penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sasuke yang dipandang seperti itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah gadis itu mengingatkannya pada tindakannya beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum Sakura datang menginterupsinya. Jika saja Sakura tidak datang mungkin akan lain ceritanya. Tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari tindakan Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu mencium pipinya. Buktinya gadis itu masih memandang Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan tidak tahu saat Kaa-san menanyakannya nanti."

"Ah. Hmm sebenarnya aku tidak tahu berapa umurku jika sedang berada di dunia lain selain di dunia peri." Jawab Hinata sambil memegang dagunya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Gadis ini selalu saja menyebalkan disaat-saat penting seperti ini.

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa mengetahuinya." Ucap gadis itu sambil menutup matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba angin disekitar mereka bertiup kencang. Tangan Hinata mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang dalam beberapa detik, kemudian semuanya kembali seperti semula. Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap telapak tangan kanannya.

"Aku tahu Uchiha-san." Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang bingung hanya mengerutkan keningnya, pemuda itu tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis itu.

"Usiaku 16 tahun sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"16?" Sasuke merasa tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai melangkah. Gadis itu merasa dibuat bingung oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Sasuke. Aku sudah bilang 'kan."

"Ah iya. Sasuke-san mau kemana?"

"Sebentar lagi makan malam dan mungkin Kaa-san akan bertanya tentangmu." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi jangan banyak bicara, biar aku saja yang jelaskan pada mereka." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan!" seru Mikoto saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata muncul dari halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sasuke menghembuskan napas kasar saat melihat Mikoto melambaikan tangannya meminta mereka untuk mendekat. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Mikoto sedang duduk yang diikuti oleh Hinata. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kaget orang yang duduk disamping ibunya. Hinata juga menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari Sasuke. Gadis itu melotot dan napasnya tercekat. Dia. Orang itu. Orang yang duduk disamping Mikoto, orang itu adalah..

"Ojii-sama."

"Ma-madara."

Sasuke dan Hinata berkata bersamaan, yah meskipun dengan nada dan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang aku pulang, bocah?" suara berat Uchiha Madara membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar.

Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Madara saling berpandangan. Sasuke menoleh dan duduk di seberang kakeknya yang beberapa hari terakhir tinggal di rumah sakit.

"Sasuke-kun ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Mikoto heran.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Kau harus menemuinya." Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapan ibunya itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto menekankan suaranya.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas lelah. Pemuda itu bangkit dan menyusul Hinata keluar.

###########

Hinata duduk dibangku taman. Air matanya susah untuk ditahan. Orang itu, dia berhasil menemukannya. Orang itu berhasil menyusulnya. Hinata yakin itu dia. Jantungnya seperti dihantam berton-ton batu. Bagaimana keadaan di istananya? Bagaimana keadaan ayahnya? Gaara? Semuanya? Dunia peri? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Sepertinya Hinata harus cepat mendapatkan pedang Kusanagi dan pedang Totsuka. Yah, Hinata harus bertindak cepat.

"Kenapa kau menangis disini?" Suara berat nan dingin itu mengegetkan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatap tanpa ekspresi padanya. Hinata menunduk dan berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Uchiha-san. Ah maksudku Sasuke-san, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah bilang akan membantuku 'kan?"

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Apa kau bisa membantuku mencari pedang Kusanagi dan pedang Totsuka?"

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya aku akan bertanya dulu padamu." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari?" lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit tersentak dan membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu menunduk dan meremas ujung bajunya. Hinata bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kau tahu, kakekku tidak akan suka kau bertingkah seperti itu. Dia itu-.."

"Madara." Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum getir. "Apa namanya juga Madara?" Hinata bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau-..."

"Kau tahu Sasuke-san? Nama, tidak bahkan wajahnya juga mirip dengan _Dark Lord_." Hinata kembali memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan aku pernah melihat wajah orang itu?" Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke.

Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan Hinata yang bahkan Sasuke tak perlu menjawabnya. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata dan mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Wajah itu mirip dengan _Dark Lord_. Hanya saja _Dark Lord_ memiliki rambut putih dan matanya dengan pola riak air. Aku terkejut saat pertama kali melihat Madara yang bersama Baa-san tadi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dan bahkan refleks untuk menjauhinya."

Hinata menghela napas sejenak.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku mungkin membuatnya marah. Tapi Madara yang menghancurkan negeriku adalah Rikudou Madara, dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan orang yang sekarang bersama Baa-san."

Sasuke tidak mampu mengucapkan satu katapun. Ia terlalu bingung mau mengatakan apa. Dunianya dan dunia Hinata berbeda.

"Gomen ne." Ucap Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya.

**To Be Continue...**

Nah itu dia chapter 6 dari HD. apa segini sudah cukup panjang? readers, kali ini chapternya di panjangin semoga kalian suka.. oh iya cerita ini nyambung ke cerita sebelumnya yang Hinata-nya kontak batin gitu... terimakasih sudah mau baca

Readers terimakasih bagi yang udah review, kalian membuatku semangat sekali saat menulisnya,,,, sorry for typo...

Thanks to : **onyx dark blue****, Riimichan, heira, shu, lovely sasuhina, Angel821, ryuga gremory, Name NM, you, Akasuna Yumi, QB, Uzumaki NaMa, sukenata0137, Akito Michiko, hyuga ashikawa, Guest, HyugaRara, kaeda haruki, Guest**

Oke berhubung Fai kurang enak badan cukup sekian dulu yahhh...

See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Heart Diamond**

**Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated : T**

Haihaihai Fai balik lagi dengan Heart Diamond-nya. Apa ada yang menunggu fict ini? semoga saja ada yah..hehehe

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Fai update-nya telat soalnya Fai bener-bener sibuk banget. Setiap minggu selalu ada tugas resensi dan resume yang menyebabkan Fai menelantarkan fict ini. Heart Diamond, Sasuke-san, Hinata-san, Readers, Mina, mianhaeyo. Bukan maksud Fai tidak perhatian pada kalian #aish lebay banget sih.

Oke sebenarnya fict ini sudah siap dari jauh-jauh hari namun ada beberapa scene yang Fai ubah, malah Fai hampir ubah semua chapter ini,hehehe maka dari itu fict-nya ngaret banget oke daripada curcol gak jelas mendingan baca aja yuk!

**Don't bash, don't flame, don't like don't read.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 7**

Langit tampak gelap. Tanah terlihat menghitam dan mengering, bahkan banyak bagiannya yang retak dan terbelah. Tak jauh dari tempat itu terdapat sebuah gubuk tua. Meskipun dilihat dari kejauhan tempat itu sangatlah menyeramkan. Kekeringan dan kerusakan yang dialami tempat ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya yang membuat tempat ini rusak adalah aura kejahatan yang begitu pekat dan terasa dimana-mana.

"Hiashi-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" ucap seorang pemuda sambil mendekati Hiashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab pria tua itu pelan.

"Saya rasa disini adalah tempat teraman untuk kita saat ini. tempat ini juga jauh dari istana tempat orang itu tinggal."

"Kau benar Gaara. Ku harap Hinata cepat kembali dan mengalahkan pria jahat itu."

"Saya harap juga begitu."

Hiashi, Gaara, dan beberapa orang kepercayaan Hiashi berhasil kabur dari penjara bawah tanah istana. Sekarang mereka berada disebelah selatan wilayah Negeri Peri, tepatnya Hutan terlarang Negeri Peri. Hiashi tidak punya pilihan lain selain tinggal ditempat itu untuk sementara. Hutan ini dibilang terlarang karena merupakan perbatasan antara dunia peri dan dunia luar. Jika kau berjalan hingga ujung hutan ini, maka kau akan berada di luar dunia peri, entah itu dunia iblis, siluman atau dunia manusia. Hiashi bukannya tak ingin pergi mencari Hinata. Jika saja pria tua itu pergi ke ujung hutan bersama beberapa orang kepercayaannya belum tentu ia dapat bertemu dengan Hinata. Saat keluar hutan ini mereka tak akan tahu akan dibawa kemana, mungkin saja akan dibawa ke dunia iblis atau mungkin bisa saja mereka terbunuh. Yah mereka tak akan pernah tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh ujung hutan ini. Bisa saja mereka terpisah satu sama lain saat mencoba pergi ke ujung hutan itu.

"Hiashi-sama ada yang mendekat dari arah jarum jam 5." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan Hiashi.

"Persiapkan diri kalian, mungkin saja itu musuh. Aku akan mengawasi dari sini dan memperkuat garis perbatasan hutan dan menambah perlindungan untuk tempat ini."

"Ha'i Hiashi-sama." Orang itu kembali keluar ruangan.

"Gaara kau pergi bantu mereka."

"Tapi Hiashi-sama-"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Kau pergilah."

"Ha'i Hiashi-sama."

Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia pergi menuju arah jam 5 dengan awan pasirnya. Sebenarnya dari tadi ada yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda itu. Bukan hal penting memang, tapi mengetahui kabar Hinata adalah hal pertama yang ia inginkan. Walau gadis itu menghilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya dia tetaplah tunangannya. Gadis itu adalah calon istrinya, dan mungkin jika pria kejam itu tidak menyerang istana peri kala itu mungkin Hinata sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang.

"Hinata-sama dimana kau sekarang? Aku bahkan tak bisa menghubungimu." Gumam pemuda itu.

"Aku harap kau berhasil menemukan pedang-pedang itu dan segera kembali. Kami benar-benar membutuhkanmu untuk mengatasi Madara."

Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bayangan-bayangan tentang dirinya dan Hinata muncul tiba-tiba dalam kepalanya.

'_Demi langit dunia peri, bahkan disaat seperti ini kau masih mampu hadir dalam kepalaku, Hinata-sama.'_ Batin pemuda itu.

Gaara menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya. Pemuda itu membayangkan apa yang akan diperbuat gadis ceroboh itu tanpa bantuan dirinya atau tanpa arahan dari ayahnya. Bagaimana gadis itu menjalani kehidupannya jika selama ini ia terbiasa dilayani dan tidak pernah melayani orang lain. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan Hinata. Keselamatan Hiashi dan dunia peri adalah hal utama. Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana merebut kembali istana dan dunia peri ini serta menghancurkan Rikudou Madara. Gaara melihat seseorang bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Pemuda itu turun dari awan pasirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gaara menghampiri orang itu.

"Sekelompok orang sedang memburu kijang biru. Mungkin itu orang suruhan Madara." Jawab orang itu sambil membungkuk pada Gaara.

"Kijang biru?" Gaara tampak berpikir.

'_Kijang biru? Memperpanjang umur dan menambah kekuatan jika memakan mata dan jantungnya. Menarik.'_ Batin Gaara.

"Terus awasi orang-orang itu. Aku akan melaporkannya pada Hiashi-sama dan memperkuat perlindungan tempat ini. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan mendekati wilayah ini lagi." Ucap Gaara sambil berbalik dan kembali menaiki awan pasirnya.

Pemuda itu kembali terbang dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Beberapa hari tinggal di tempat ini membuatnya hafal setiap sudut hutan ini. Oh jangan lupa, Sabaku Gaara adalah panglima jenius dari dunia peri. Pemuda itu mampu mengenali berbagai macam hal hanya dengan melihatnya sekali. Bukan hanya jenius, pemuda tampan ini juga memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sebanding dengan Hiashi yang merupakan raja negeri itu.

"Hiashi-sama." Gaara membungkuk dihadapan pria tua itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Sekelompok orang sepertinya sedang memburu seekor kijang biru, sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang Madara."

"Hm kijang biru?" Hiashi berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Ha'i Hiashi-sama."

"Jangan biarkan Madara mendapatkannya." Hiashi duduk di kursinya.

"Ha'i."

"Jika laki-laki kejam itu mendapatkannya kita semua akan hancur." Hiashi kembali berucap.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Kijang biru memiliki banyak manfaat, ku rasa kau sudah tahu itu." Hiashi menatap Gaara.

"Bukan hanya jantungnya yang bisa memperpanjang umur atau matanya yang bisa menambah kekuatan seseorang. Tanduk kijang biru juga sangat bermanfaat, terutama disaat seperti ini." lanjut Hiashi.

"Tanduk?" Gaara bertanya bingung.

"Tanduk kijang biru mampu mengendalikan semua hal, Gaara. Terutama sebuah pedang yang sedang tertidur di istana." Hiashi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Pedang?" Gaara merasa semakin bingung.

"Yah pedang. Sebuah pedang pusaka yang mampu membaca isi hati pemiliknya dan mengabulkan keinginan terpendam dari pemilik pedang itu. Pedang Jiwa atau mungkin kau mengetahuinya dengan nama _Heart Diamond_." Hiashi berbalik.

Gaara sedikit melebarkan matanya. Yah Gaara memang tahu dan sering mendengar tentang sebuah pedang yang memiliki kekuatan paling besar yang pernah ada, _Heart Diamond_. Tapi pemuda itu tak pernah berpikir jika benda itu memang ada, benar-benar ada, bahkan sekarang sedang tertidur di istana dan menunggu seseorang untuk membangunkannya dan mewujudkan impian orang itu. Impian itu bisa menjadi hal membahagiakan atau menjadi hal yang paling buruk. Tergantung orang yang pertama kali membangunkannya. Apakah Madara dengan tujuan buruknya yang ingin menguasai dunia ini sendirian dengan kekuatan jahat sebagai kendalinya atau seseorang dengan tujuan yang baik untuk dunia yang damai. Mereka semua tidak tahu, dalam hati pemuda itu berharap seseorang yang berhati bersihlah yang membangunkan pedang itu agar dunia kembali damai, terutama dunia peri.

"Hinata pasti bisa." Hiashi berucap pelan.

Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah pria itu. Hyuuga Hiashi yang Gaara kenal adalah pria dengan pemikiran yang hebat dan tegas. Pria itu sungguh terlihat sangat berwibawa. Meskipun tinggal di luar istana, Hiashi di mata Gaara tetaplah Hyuuga Hiashi yang ia kenal. Ketegasan, tangung jawab, dan kewibawaannya tidak menghilang. Pria ini adalah panutan kedua bagi Gaara setelah ayahnya.

"Anda benar Hiashi-sama. Hinata-sama pasti bisa membangunkan pedang itu." Gaara menyetujui ucapan Hiashi.

"Hinata harus mendapatkan Pedang Kusanagi dan Pedang Totsuka itu. Walau _Heart Diamond_ adalah pedang terkuat, tetapi selama pedang itu belum bangkit kedua pedang itulah kunci kita mengalahkan Madara. Dan Hinata harus cepat kembali, selama _Heart Diamond_ masih tertidur kita pasti bisa mengalahkan Madara. Hinata harus segera mendapatkan kedua pedang itu." Hiashi kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Ano Hiashi-sama." Gaara terlihat ragu-ragu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sampai saat ini Hinata-sama tidak bisa dihubungi." Ucap Gaara pelan.

Hiashi sedikit menaikkan ujung bibirnya, "Kita hanya perlu menunggunya. Percayalah, Hinata pasti kembali dan membantu kita mengalahkan Madara. Biarkan Hinata menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, kita tunggu saja."

"Ha'i Hiashi-sama."

##########

"Wajah itu mirip dengan _Dark Lord_. Hanya saja _Dark Lord_ memiliki rambut putih dan matanya dengan pola riak air. Aku terkejut saat pertama kali melihat Madara yang bersama Baa-san tadi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dan bahkan refleks untuk menjauhinya."

Hinata menghela napas sejenak.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-san. Aku mungkin membuatnya marah. Tapi Madara yang menghancurkan negeriku adalah Rikudou Madara, dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan orang yang sekarang bersama Baa-san."

Sasuke tidak mampu mengucapkan satu katapun. Ia terlalu bingung mau mengatakan apa. Dunianya dan dunia Hinata berbeda.

"Gomen ne." Ucap Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dua orang itu hanya terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kami akan menunggumu di dalam. Kita akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sementara itu Hinata terlihat membulatkan matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Menjelaskan semuanya? Apa termasuk Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul saat Sasuke menyebutkan namanya yang tertulis di kalung Hinata? Hinata meraba lehernya. Gadis itu tersentak saat tangannya tak menemukan apa-apa di lehernya. Hinata melihat kanan kirinya mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba pandangan Hinata kembali sendu. Air mata kembali berkumpul dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Kalung itu sudah dihancurkan." Hinata berucap lirih.

"Tou-san gomen ne. Aku akan berusaha dan kembali merebut dunia peri dari tangan Madara. Aku pasti kembali, kalian harus menungguku. Tapi maaf Tou-san aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, kalungku sudah hancur sekarang." Hinata kembali menitikan air mata.

Rasanya sakit sekali setiap mengingat ayahnya. Hinata adalah orang yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain terutama ayahnya. Bukan karena dia lemah atau apa, ayahnya selalu menyiapkan orang-orang untuk melayani Hinata karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan dinobatkan menjadi ratu dunia peri. Tapi semua itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat Madara menyerang dan menghancurkan isatananya. Sedang apa ayahnya sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya Hinata tidak tahu. Semoga saja ayahnya baik-baik saja. Ada beberapa orang yang selalu mendampingi Hyuuga Hiashi, ada Gaara yang selalu membantu. Ayahnya pasti baik-baik saja. Hinata harus percaya bahwa ayahnya baik-baik saja.

Hinata berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Gadis itu menghirup napas dengan keras lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mulai melangkah mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah dari tadi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu sedikit berlari saat menyadari langit sudah hampir gelap. Hinata membuka pintu kaca rumah itu dengan pelan. Tidak ada orang di ruangan itu. Mungkin semua orang berada di kamar mereka. Apa Sasuke sudah mengatakannya? Jantung Hinata berdetak dengan kencang. Gadis itu belum siap membayangkan reaksi seluruh orang di rumah ini saat mendengar cerita tentangnya. Apa dia akan diusir? Hinata berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Hinata tidak mau membayangkannya karena yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah hal-hal yang buruk.

Hinata terus berjalan menunduk. Ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa membentur sesuatu. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah membelakanginya. Pemuda itu berbalik dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau- eh siapa kau?" pemuda itu terlihat bingung saat melihat gadis yang menabrak punggungnya tadi.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Naruto memandangnya dengan bingung dan curiga.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa jangan-jangan kau-"

"Hinata!"

Ucapan seseorang menghentikan kalimat Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu berdecak kesal saat melihat Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya dan gadis asing ini.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya curiga.

"Aku baru saja menyebutkan namanya." Sasuke menatap datar Naruto.

"Kaa-san memanggilmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata.

Gadis itu membungkuk pada Naruto dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan bingung. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menatap dengan kesal padanya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke yang sok keren itu harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku nanti." Ucap Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

Malam ini kursi di meja makan keluarga Uchiha hampir terisi penuh. Dengan adanya Uchiha Madara yang duduk paling ujung, pasangan Suami-Istri Uchiha beserta anak sulungnya Uchiha Itachi duduk berdampingan disebelah kanan madara, dan ditambah Sasuke, Hinata, beserta anak dari keluarga Uzumaki yaitu Naruto duduk disebelah kiri Madara menjadi pemandangan utama di ruangan itu sekarang. Mereka makan dalam diam. Sebenarnya dari tadi mulut Naruto terasa gatal ingin bertanya siapa gadis yang duduk disebelah Sasuke, karena ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat gadis itu ada di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dilihat dari ciri fisiknya, gadis itu bukanlah seorang Uchiha. Rambutnya yang biru tua memang hampir mirip dengan Uchiha Madara dan Sasuke. Ditambah kulit pucat gadis itu juga hampir sama dengan para Uchiha yang lain. Tetapi yang membuat Naruto yakin gadis itu bukan keluarga Uchiha adalah warna matanya. Yah matanya. Warna bola mata gadis itu tidak hitam seperti Uchiha yang lainnya melainkan ungu pucat, bahkan hampir putih. Jika Naruto menemui gadis itu tengah sendirian bisa dipastikan Naruto akan sangat menjauhinya dan menganggap gadis itu hantu. Dari tadi gadis itu terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memotong waffle-nya.

'_Apa gadis ini pacarnya?' _batin Naruto.

'_Tapi bagaimana dengan Karin? Bukankah pacar Sasuke adalah Karin? Atau gadis ini adalah saudara dari keluarga Uchiha?'_ Naruto masih memperhatikan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sasuke selesai memotong waffle-nya. Pemuda itu menuangkan air putih di gelasnya. Piring waffle dan gelas itu disimpan dihadapan Hinata. Naruto terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. Kelakuan Sasuke sekarang sangat aneh di mata Naruto. Apa waffle yang Sasuke potong tadi untuk gadis ini? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Jika iya, betapa baiknya Uchiha Sasuke itu. Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. Mana mungkin sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke mau peduli pada orang lain apalagi pada seorang gadis. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum airnya.

"Uhuk!"

Naruto nyaris mengeluarkan kembali air dalam mulutnya. Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja disaksikannya. Sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah garpu pada gadis disampingnya dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut. Bukan hal istimewa memang, tapi ini kali pertama Naruto melihat Sasuke bersikap semanis ini pada seorang gadis, dan lagi apa-apaan tatapan itu seperti ingin melindungi gadis yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Hinata-chan wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Uchiha Mikoto mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baa-san." Hinata sedikit menunduk.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan mata menyipit. Bukankah gadis ini memang sudah pucat? Kenapa Uchiha Mikoto berpikir jika gadis ini sakit? Dan siapa tadi namanya? Naruto benar-benar merasa penasaran sekali sekarang.

"Ano-"

"Kau istirahat saja Hinata-chan." Mikoto memotong kalimat Naruto.

Nyonya Uchiha bengkit dan mendekati Hinata. Ibu dua anak itu menuntun Hinata untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Pandangan Naruto masih mengikuti gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke berdesis di sampingnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

Keadaan di meja makan kembali hening. Uchiha Madara meminum tehnya dan memandang Sasuke tajam. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh pada kakeknya itu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil meneruskan kegiatan makannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto kembali duduk di kursinya.

Madara mengehembuskan napasnya pelan. Cucunya yang satu ini benar-benar mirip dengannya saat masih muda dulu. Mungkin orang tuanya dulu juga merasa jengkel dengan sikap dingin dan acuhnya itu.

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu nanti Sasuke." Uchiha Madara bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

##########

Pagi ini tidak seperti hari biasanya. Hinata sudah bangun dari tadi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya dibantu Uchiha Mikoto.

"Hinata-chan kau harus belajar memakai bajumu sendiri." Ucap Mikoto sambil menyisir rambut Hinata.

"Ano, hm maukah Baa-san membantuku?" Hinata bertanya pelan.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kita akan belajar setelah kau pulang sekolah."

Mikoto mengikat rambut sepunggung Hinata. Rasanya Mikoto seperti mempunyai anak perempuan yang manis. Keperluan gadis ini harus Mikoto atur, tapi hal ini justru membuatnya sangat senang.

"Sasuke-kun pasti sudah menunggu." Mikoto tersenyum dan mengambil tas sekolah Hinata.

##########

Malam ini Gaara keluar dari hutan terlarang dan terbang menuju istana peri. Hyuuga Hiashi dan yang lainnya sudah tidur, ini akan memudahkannya melakukan tugas.

"Hiashi-sama, gomennasai." Gaara berucap pelan.

Gaara membuat dirinya dan awan pasirnya mengecil dan tak terlihat. Ini akan memudahkannya untuk mendekati istana dan memata-matai Madara.

"Aku harap kau tidak pergi ke tempat Madara." Suara berat seseorang membuat Gaara kembali menampilkan awan pasirnya.

"Hiashi-sama!" Gaara terlihat sangat terkejut saat mendapati Hyuuga Hiashi yang terbang ke arahnya.

"Aku harap kau tetap disini dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kita menyerang Madara." Hiashi berdiri dihadapan Gaara.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Gaara." Lanjut pria itu.

"Tapi kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangnya. Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Hiashi menepuk bahu Gaara dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

###########

Sementara itu di istana kristal seorang pria tengah duduk di singgasana besarnya. Pria itu menatap seseorang yang kini membungkuk dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil menemukannya, Minato?" pria itu bangkit dan mendekati jendral kepercayaannya itu.

"Sedikit lagi Madara-sama. Gadis itu menyembunyikan keberadaannya saat saya hampir menemukannya."

Madara menyeringai, "Ku tunggu kabarmu selanjutnya. Dan bawa gadis itu kemari secepatnya, karena aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Ha'i Madara-sama." Minato meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam sekejap.

"Sebentar lagi Hyuuga Hinata, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu." Madara tertawa keras dan kembali duduk di singgasananya.

**To Be Continue...**

Yap sampai disini dulu chapter 7-nya. Apa chapternya kependekan? Terimakasih buat yang udah review, makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, favorite. Terus ikutin kelanjutan Heart Diamond-nya dan semoga kalian tidak dibikin penasaran sama cerita ini...see you next chapter!

bagi yang mau baca di facebook juga bisa atau mau tanya-tanya seputar fanfict, atau juga mau ngasih ide fict ke Fai bisa kok, tinggal hubungi lewat facebook** Fai Kim **aja ya readers...hehehe

**NurmalaPrieska** : makasih, fictnya di lanjut kok

**HyugaRara** : makasih yah,,,hehe tunggu aja chap selanjutnya

**Guest** : makasih,,iya Fai akan berusaha untuk cepat kok

**Bunchan** : makasih..akan Fai usahain

**lovely sasuhina** : madara yah? kita liat nanti #bikin readers penasaran#, kalo sasuke itu emang moodnya gampang berubah gitu yah jadi ada dingin ada angetnya..hehe

**Nurul851** : akhirnya sasuhina kok,, dan yap gaara bisa telepati gitu,hiihihi

hmm romance dan adegan sasuhina Fai cuma bisa bikin segitu,,hehe gak ahli romance Fai ini...

**Akito Brzenska** : makasih :)

**CallistaLia** : nanti diceritain kok...kalo Fai ngiranya lord Voldemort gak punya hidung,hiihi

**shie hononon** : akan Fai usahain buat update cepet

**hyuga ashikawa** : sama"...nanti diceritain kok dan makasih banyak yah

**Angel821** : arigatou...buat madahina hmm nanti Fai cari feelnya dulu

**hinatauchiha69** : ini udah update

**Uzumaki NaMa** : udah update

**wiendzbica732** : makasih yah

**Re** : udah update


	8. Chapter 8

**Heart Diamond**

**Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated : T**

_Hyuuga Hinata, seorang peri dari dunia kristal harus terjebak di dunia lain yang tak ia kenal kerena ulah Dark Lord yang ingin menguasai istana kristal tempat para peri tinggal. Mampukah Hinata bertahan? Mampukah ia mengalahkan Dark Lord dan kembali merebut istana kristal? Mampukah ia kembali membawa kedamaian pada dunianya?_

Hallo semuanya, apa ada yang menunggu fict ini? sudah berapa lama Fai gak update yah?heuheu. apa boleh Fai curhat dulu? Boleh yah boleh yah Fai mau jelasin kenapa fict-nya lambat banget up,,,boleh yah

Okeh semua berawal saat mau ujian. Waktu itu rencananya Fai mau update abis ujian, nah berhubung Fai gak bawa laptop jadi Fai nebeng buat fict di laptop temen dan di masukin ke flashdisk. Nah waktu itu temen Fai pinjem flashdisk, nah berhubung Fai cuma bawa fd-nya 1 jadi abis nulis fict Fai kasih fd-nya ke temen soalnya tu temen butuh buat print tugasnya. Sampe bubar sekolah Fai lupa gak di minta tu fd, akhirnya si biru (panggilan buat fd Fai) nginep di temen. Dan besoknya pas Fai tagih si biru katanya lupa gak di bawa. Okelah Fai maklum... nah setelah seminggu kemudian, Fai tagih lagi tuh si biru buat persiapan update dan ternyata eh ternyata si biru kesayangan Fai HILANG. HILANG sodara-sodara. HILANG...H.I.L.A.N.G... disitu Fai sedih banget,,,masalahnya fict yang belum sempat Fai pindahin ke laptop juga ikut Hilang. Dan kalo Fai nulis lagi ceritanya Fai lupa gimana aja kejadiannya. Dan akhirnya Fai galau berlarut-larut sampe berapa hari yah? Pokonya lama deh,,,setelah meratapi hilangnya si biru Fai baru inget kalau Fai lupa buat update...tapi ya mau update apa kan fict-nya ilang semua.. karena Fai yang galau jadilah fict ini lama update soalnya Fai nulis lagi dari awal..dari awal loh yah dari awal... dan supaya Fai inget isi fict-nya Fai lumayan lama bikinnya lagi dan akhirnya ngaret kaya gini...yah meskipun isinya gak persis sama tapi Fai berusaha buat bikin nyambung ke chapter sebelumnya. Yah meskipun mungkin ada adegan yang kurang tapi Fai harap readers semua maklum yah...

Maaf atas keterlambatannya, dan mungkin fict Fai yang lain mengalami hal yang sama karena si biru hilang. Sekali lagi Fai mohon maaf...maaf kalo banyak typo yah heuheu

Selamat membaca!

**Chapter 8**

Hari demi hari kian berlalu. Saat ini Hinata tengah menatap pigura besar berbingkai hitam. Dalam pigura itu ada gambar dirinya dan Nyonya Uchiha yang sedang tersenyum. Dalam gambar itu Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi putih dan Mikoto berdiri dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya Hinata masih terkejut dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat tiba-tiba Mikoto masuk bersama dua orang pria tak dikenal dan memasang dua buah pigura besar di kamarnya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Gadis yang ia lihat dalam pigura itu sangat berbeda sekali. Dalam bingkai foto di dekat jendela ada gambar dirinya dengan rambut yang hampir mencapai lutut bersama Mikoto yang sedang tersenyum, dan dalam bingkai foto didepan tempat tidurnya ada gambar dirinya dengan rambut sepunggung bersama Mikoto yang duduk berdampingan.

Pintu kamar gadis itu setengah terbuka. Sasuke masuk dan memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang serius. Pemuda itu menatap foto yang baru terpasang dikamar Hinata.

"Hinata."

"Hm?" Hinata menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Matamu berubah lagi."

"Aku sudah tahu. Ini benar-benar jauh dari warna aslinya." Hinata tersenyum hambar.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Hinata terlihat bingung.

"Warna aslinya, bagaimana warna asli bola matamu?" Sasuke bertanya pelan.

"Biru tua. Seperti mata ayahku." Hinata tersenyum miris saat mengingat ayahnya.

Apa gadis itu masih pantas memanggil Hiashi sebagai ayahnya? Hinata tidak ada disamping ayahnya saat pria itu mempertahankan tempat tinggalnya. Sekarang Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana kabar disana. Terakhir kali gadis itu mendengar suara ayahnya adalah sebelum kalungnya dihancurkan.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Kau menangis?"

Hinata menyentuh wajahnya. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut saat mendapati pipinya basah. Gadis itu memaksakan senyumnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sasuke!" suara seseorang samar-samar terdengar.

"Siapa?" Hinata bertanya bingung.

"Entahlah." Sasuke keluar dari kamar yang diikuti Hinata.

Seorang gadis berambut merah berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sesekali gadis itu mengusap wajahnya yang memerah dan basah oleh air mata.

"Sasuke!" gadis itu kembali memanggil Sasuke, suaranya kali ini terdengar serak dan pelan.

"Ada apa Karin?" Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan bertanya pelan.

"Sasuke." gadis itu sedikit berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Hinata yang mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang terlihat membulatkan matanya. Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari Karin dan Sasuke mendengus melihat aksi gadis berambut merah yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada gadis itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh gadis merah itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata sedikit risih, oh tidak maksudnya sangat risih melihat adegan itu didepan matanya. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun Hinata pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang saling memeluk itu. Hinata tidak tertarik berada lebih lama disana dan menyaksikan apapun yang akan di lakukan oleh kedua orang itu, ataupun mendengarkan apapun yang akan Sasuke dan Karin katakan.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dan menghembuskan napas kasar. Sebenarnya hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar dia merasa risih saat melihat Sasuke dipeluk oleh gadis berambut merah itu tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Bahkan Sasuke melupakan kehadirannya yang tadi mengikutinya. Yah kalau boleh jujur Hinata merasa sedikit...ehm sedikit iri pada gadis yang memeluk Sasuke tadi. Bahkan rasanya seperti ada yang mencubitnya meskipun ia tak tahu dimana. Rasanya hanya sedikit ngilu menyaksikan Sasuke memeluk gadis itu dan mengabaikan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak dan membulatkan matanya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Hinata apa yang kau pikirkan?" gumam gadis itu sambil melangkah ke tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak berharap melakukan hal seperti yang gadis itu lakukan bukan? Jika iya, rasanya kau harus membenturkan kepalamu pada tembok itu." Hinata menatap dinding kamarnya dengan mata menyipit.

Hinata menghela napas kasar. Selama beberapa minggu berada di dunia Sasuke rasanya banyak perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Dimulai dengan warna bola mata yang tiga kali berganti warna, pergi ke sebuah tempat bernama sekolah, belajar menulis dan makan, bahkan tidak menggunakan sihir disini. Tapi disini Hinata bisa bebas memilih bajunya sendiri, berjalan-jalan keluar istana milik keluarga Sasuke, dan menemui banyak orang. Sungguh semua yang dialaminya di dunia Sasuke berbeda sekali dengan di Veertania, negeri peri yang selama ini tak pernah ditingalkannya.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Sejak kedatangan Karin tadi Sasuke tidak melihat Hinata, padahal pemuda itu yakin sekali bahwa Hinata mengikutinya tadi. Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan melihat Hinata tengah tertidur. Gadis itu meringkuk seperti bayi di tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sasuke kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya dilantai dua.

**###########**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Gadis itu terbangun saat hari mulai gelap. Hinata menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat merasakan punggungnya sakit. Mungkin ini akibat dari posisi tidurnya yang menyamping. Gadis itu sedikit merintih sambil memegang bahunya saat tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa panas seperti terbakar. Gadis itu menghela napas pelan dan mencoba bangkit. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

"Hinata-chan." Kepala Uchiha Mikoto menyembul di pintu.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis saat melihat Hinata terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Mikoto menghampiri Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

"Saatnya makan malam Hinata-chan." Mikoto duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ah maafkan saya Baa-san." Hinata berkata pelan.

"Hm untuk apa? Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku Kaa-san juga." Mikoto tersenyum dengan idenya.

"Kaa-san?" Hinata tampak berpikir.

Mikoto terlihat mengangguk antusias. Wanita itu dari awal memang sudah sangat baik padanya. Hinata tidak mampu menahan senyumnya.

"Kaa-san." Hinata sedikit terbata mengucapkan kata itu.

"Itu bagus." Mikoto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Merasa sangat bahagia mendengar Hinata memanggilnya ibu.

"Sebenarnya." Hinata berhenti sebentar.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata bingung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin di katakan Hinata padanya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku tidak mengucapkan kata itu. Sudah lama sekali. Terakhir kali mungkin saat usiaku sekitar empat tahun. Jadi." Hinata menatap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Wanita itu terperangah mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata. Mikoto mengedipkan matanya pelan. Entah sejak kapan tangan wanita berada di mulutnya. Mikoto kembali memeluk Hinata. Kali ini lebih erat. Mikoto merasakan tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar dipelukannya. Mikoto tidak pernah menduga jika Hinata tidak memiliki ibu. Rasanya wanita itu ingin menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Kau boleh memanggilku Kaa-san, itu sangat membuatku bahagia. Maaf tentang sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu kalau...kalau."

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja maaf jika terasa kaku. Jadi maaf jika belum terbiasa, Kaa-san." Hinata memotong ucapan Mikoto dengan terbata.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat menatap Mikoto. Wanita ini memang sangat baik. Tiba-tiba Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Mikoto menatapnya bingung. Gadis itu menyentuh punggungnya sendiri semampu yang dicapainya.

"Hinata-chan ada apa?" ada nada khawatir di suara Mikoto.

Hinata hanya meringis dan bergumam tidak jelas, mungkin seperti kata panas atau sakit. Hinata mulai tidak fokus dan tidak menjawab Mikoto sama sekali. Gadis itu masih terus meringis dan bergumam tidak jelas sampai gadis itu jatuh ke pangkuan Mikoto dengan mata terpejam. Mikoto luar bisa panik saat Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Mikoto memanggil pelayan dan membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya. Dengan tangan bergetar Mikoto meraih gagang telpon dan melakukan panggilan.

**###########**

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke?" Uchiha Madara duduk di ruangannya sambil menatap Sasuke.

Saat ini para pria tengah berkumpul di ruangan Uchiha Madara dan menatap Sasuke. Jelas sekali bahwa mereka menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. pemuda itu menghela napasnya pelan sebelum menatap kakek, ayah, dan kakaknya secara bergantian.

"Sebenarnya Hinata murid pindahan di sekolahku." Mulai Sasuke.

"Ayahnya pergi ke luar negeri. Sepertinya beberapa orang mencarinya. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi beruntung orang-orang itu tidak sempat bertemu dengan Hinata. Mungkin jika mereka tahu tentang Hinata mereka akan menagkapnya." Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka masih menunggu penjelasannya.

"Hinata terlalu takut untuk kembali ke rumahnya makanya dia ada disini. Ku rasa tidak apa-apa dia tinggal disini untuk sementara. Setelah semuanya selesai dia akan pulang kembali pada ayahnya." Sasuke merasa suaranya sendiri tidak enak didengar.

Dari penjelasan Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya benar. Apalagi kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Mungkin ayah Hinata memang dicari orang, tapi mereka bukan berasal dari dunia ini termasuk Hinata. Entah kenapa memikirkan kenyataan Hinata akan pergi membuatnya luar biasa tidak suka. Mulut Sasuke terasa masam saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Semua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya, sepertinya menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya. Tapi tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Uchiha Madara menautkan tangannya diatas meja. Dagunya disandarkan pada tangannya yang saling bertaut.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalahnya." Madara menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau juga terlibat. Aku tidak ingin kita semua terlibat. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Madara berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Dan beri tahu aku jika gadis itu akan pergi." Madara menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk dan mendengus. Jika boleh jujur rasanya Sasuke seperti tercubit di suatu tempat. Memikirkan Hinata yang menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri di tempat yang tidak dikenal Hinata membuat kepalanya terasa panas.

"Apa ibumu tahu tentang ini?" Madara menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia belum menceritakan apapun tentang Hinata pada ibunya. Mungkin ibunya akan sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya nanti.

"Bagus. Jangan katakan ini pada ibumu. Biarkan saja dia seperti ini, tidak mengetahuinya." Madara mengatakannya dengan pelan.

"Ojii-sama. Bagaimana jika Kaa-san bertanya? Ku rasa Kaa-san akan kecewa jika kita tidak mengatakan ini padanya." Itachi menyipitkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Mikoto masuk tanpa pemberitahuan ke ruangan itu. Madara yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang bahu Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Semua kepala menoleh dan menatap Mikoto bingung. Wanita itu masih terengah, jelas sekali jika Mikoto berlari saat menuju ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" Fugaku berdiri dan menghampiri istrinya.

"Hinata-chan." Mikoto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ada perasaan tidak suka saat Mikoto menyebutkan nama Hinata dengan panik.

"Hinata-chan sakit." Akhirnya Mikoto mengucapkannya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terlihat terkejut. Mereka semua bergegas ke kamar Hinata. Meskipun Madara tidak ingin ikut terlibat dalam masalah gadis itu, tapi dia merasa khawatir. Mungkin karena dia gadis yang baik.

"Kaa-san apa yang terjadi?" Itachi yang sedari tadi diam bertanya pelan. Ada kekhawatiran di nada suaranya.

"Hinata-chan tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia bergumam tidak jelas saat aku bertanya dan dia tidak sadarkan diri. Saat dokter memeriksanya tadi, dokter itu bilang Hinata demam. Tapi." Ucapan Mikoto terhenti. Sepertinya wanita itu ragu mengatakannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Saat itu Hinata-chan bilang punggungnya terasa panas, dan aku memeriksanya." Mikoto menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkannya.

"Punggungnya memerah bahkan sedikit kehitaman. Seperti luka bakar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sasuke-kun? Kenapa Hinata-chan memiliki luka itu?"

Mereka semua terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan Mikoto. Jelas sekali mereka terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Setahu Sasuke Hinata tidak pernah terluka sebelumnya, kecuali luka di lengan kanannya dulu. Tapi luka itu sudah sembuh sekarang. Luka yang dialami Hinata saat ini terdengar seperti luka bakar. Apa Hinata pernah mengalami hal aneh sebelumnya? Maksudnya apa Hinata melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terbakar? Mendengar penjelasan Mikoto tadi luka itu sepertinya baru.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Saat ini Hinata-chan sudah tidur. Kaa-san tidak tega menanyakannya tadi. Sepertinya sedang ada yang Hinata-chan pikirkan saat ini." Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya.

**########**

Hari ini Sasuke berjalan sendiri. Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Gadis itu masih terbaring lemah saat ini. Saat Sasuke menemuinya tadi, Hinata enggan bicara. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hah ini hampir membuatnya gila. Semalam Sasuke nyaris tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena khawatir. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke kanan. Toko aksesoris ada di depannya. Toko aksesoris yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Hinata. Karena kalung dari sana Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata. Mungkin jika ia tidak membeli kalung itu, ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Hinata. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika yang membeli kalung itu bukan dirinya. Oh mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak mau membayangkannya. Jika sampai orang lain yang bertemu Hinata...tidak tidak tidak. Sasuke tidak ingin memikirkannya apalagi sampai membayangkannya. Itu cukup membuat jantungnya terasa sesak karena berdetak tidak normal, dan memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalanya terasa panas. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Sasuke bisa merasa seperti ini? Apa yang ada dikepalanya hingga berpikir hal-hal aneh seperti ini? Sasuke merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan sarapannya tadi, tapi kenapa ia merasa tidak rela jika Hinata...

"Cih apa yang aku pikirkan?" Sasuke mendengus.

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkram tangannya.

"Dapat!" seru Sakura hampir berteriak.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya bingung.

"Hah, Sasuke-kun dari tadi aku memanggilmu. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Tidak ada percakapan, mereka hanya terdiam dan terus berjalan. Konoha High tinggal beberapa meter lagi, tetapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura berdiri dihadapan Sasuke, menghalangi pemuda itu untuk terus melangkah.

"Ehm etto, Sasuke-kun. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Sakura menatap Sasuke takut-takut.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berkata dengan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Aku...aku akan menunggumu di halaman belakang pulang sekolah nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura berlari menjauh.

Sepertinya gadis itu tidak ingin Sasuke bertanya lebih jauh. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berlari dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya Sakura bersikap seperti itu. Hah rasanya semua orang di sekitarnya bersikap aneh, mereka bersikap berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yah termasuk dirinya juga. Sepertinya sejak Hinata datang semuanya terasa aneh dan berbeda. Apa ini semua hanya mimpi? Jika ini mimpi kenapa terasa lama? Dan jika ini nyata kenapa terasa aneh dan memusingkan? Entahlah Sasuke tidak tahu, ia merasa pusing memikirkannya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto berdiri di gerbang sekolahnya. Pemuda pirang itu menyapa Sakura yang berjalan cepat. Saat Sakura tidak meresponnya, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Dimana Hinata-chan?" Naruto celingukan mencari Hinata.

"Dia tidak datang." Sasuke kembali berjalan saat sebelumnya sempat berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Sakit." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Apa? Hinata-chan sakit? Sakit apa?" Naruto berjalan menyamping sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Dia demam." Sasuke mendengus.

"Oh." Naruto bergumam.

**#########**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tapi gadis dihadapannya masih tetap tak bersuara. Sasuke mendengus kesal saat melihat Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling mereka. Gadis itu terus menunduk dengan tangan yang saling meremas.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ehm etto...hm se-sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata pelan.

Sasuke terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura? Gadis itu tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya hari ini.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun." Sakura hampir berteriak saat mengucapkannya. Gadis itu bahkan mengucapkan kata itu sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan pengakuan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Ia merasa ada yang aneh saat ini. Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, dengan pendengarannya. Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengan Sakura. Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengan situasi mereka. Suasana canggung ini, dirinya, bahkan Sakura, semuanya terasa salah. Benar-benar salah, apalagi setelah pengakuan Sakura barusan. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Bukankah mereka teman? Lantas kenapa Sakura mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang. Sasuke harus meluruskan situasi ini. Harus.

"Sakura." Sasuke mencoba memperbaiki suasana yang benar-benar canggung disekitarnya.

"Sasuke-kun sebenarnya."

"Sakura dengarkan aku." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Tidak kau yag dengarkan aku Sasuke-kun." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Dengar. Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Bahkan aku selalu menyukaimu. Sudah sangat lama. Tapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Bahkan kau tak pernah menoleh sedikitpun padaku Sasuke-kun. Di matamu hanya selalu ada Karin. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu, aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih kecil. Tapi kau bahkan tak pernah menyadarinya." Sakura mulai terisak.

"Sakura."

"Ku bilang kau yang harus mendengarkanku Sasuke-kun. Yah memang, ku kira ini hanya perasaan sesaat seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun, tapi ternyata tidak. Perasaan itu semakin tumbuh dan semakin besar. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Karin, aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan gadis lain." Sakura terduduk dan tangisannya semakin kencang.

"Sakura." Sasuke duduk dan berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang mulai tidak terkontrol.

"Sudah ku bilang kau yang dengarkan aku." Sakura terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Sejak kecil, kemanapun kau pergi aku selalu mengikutimu. Membuntuti seperti orang bodoh. Bahkan menunggumu jika kau sedang tak ada disini. Sejak kecil aku yang selalu ada disampingmu. tetapi kenapa harus Karin? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau pilih?"

"Karin?" Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Iya. Kenapa harus Karin yang kau pilih? Kenapa bukan aku yang selalu berada disampingmu. Bahkan sekarang kau dekat dengan gadis asing itu. Kenapa bukan aku yang kau pilih Sasuke-kun? Kenapa?" Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Sakura dengarkan aku. Aku tidak mungkin membalas perasaanmu padaku. Aku-"

"Kenapa? Karena kau bersama gadis itu? Atau Karin?"

"Sakura, Karin hanyalah teman masa kecilku, dan dia bukanlah kekasihku. Aku tidak memilih siapapun, dan Karin adalah tunangan sahabatku. Ku rasa kau belum tahu fakta itu." Sakura terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Yah Karin adalah tunangan sahabatku. Kami hanya teman tidak lebih."

"Naruto?" Sakura berkata pelan.

"Dimana?" Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Maksudku, tunangan Karin adalah...Naruto?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut.

"Bukan. Kau pikir sahabatku hanya Naruto?" Nada Suara Sasuke berubah lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Kali ini Sakura yang terlihat terkejut. Selain dirinya dan Naruto, Sasuke punya teman lagi? Siapa? Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakannya. Atau mungkin dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke? Sakura menunduk dan air mata kembali menetes. Sebenarnya seberapa jauh dia mengenal Sasuke? Bahkan mungkin dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Gadis itu berdiri dan tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Perlu kau tahu. Aku mengenal Karin dan tunangannya sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan Naruto. Aku mengenalnya sudah lama. Kami selalu bersama sejak kecil, yah tentunya sebelum Suigetsu dan keluarganya pindah dari sini." Sasuke ikut berdiri.

"Tapi pakaian yang Karin beli waktu itu-"

"Tentu saja untuk Suigetsu. Saat itu adalah ulang tahun Suigetsu. Tentunya kau mengerti sekarang bahwa apa yang Karin lakukan adalah untuk kekasihnya, bukan untukku."

Sakura menggenggam erat ujung rok seragamnya. Gadis itu tersenyum getir saat mengingat kejadian mereka pergi ke Tokyo Super Mall dulu. Saat itu sepatu yang Sasuke pilih bersamanya bukanlah untuk Karin, bukan pula untuk dirinya. Sepatu itu Sasuke beli untuk gadis asing yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa dia juga bukan kekasihmu?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara sinis.

"Hinata. Ya Tuhan, Hinata sedang sakit." Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sasuke tidak suka sikap Sakura yang seperti ini.

"Lepaskan." Nada suara Sasuke tajam dan mengancam.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu harus mendengar semuanya dari Sasuke. Harus. Ia tidak akan melepaskan tangan Sasuke sampai pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hinata. Apa artinya dia untukmu?"

"Hinata. Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Bagiku, Hinata lebih penting dari apapun. Dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa, apalagi sampai terluka." Sasuke menepiskan tangan Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

Sakura kembali terduduk. Senyum yang sempat tersungging di bibirnya lenyap. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis. Kecewa, marah, patah hati, semua ada di dalam hatinya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Berteriak, menangis atau apa Sakura tidak tahu. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Apa ia harus menghapus cintanya begitu saja? Atau dia harus berlari dan mengejar Sasuke? Menghalangi agar pemuda itu tidak menemui Hinata?

"Kenapa bukan aku Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berguman pelan, sangat pelan.

"Kenapa bukan aku yang kau temui? Kenapa bukan aku orang yang paling berharga untukmu? Padahal selama ini aku yang selalu berada disampingmu. Aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

**##########**

Sasuke sampai ke rumahnya saat hari mulai gelap. Beruntung ia cepat sampai. Awal musim dingin seperti ini biasanya salju turun tiba-tiba. Apa Sakura sudah kembali ke rumahnya? Heh tentu saja. Gadis itu cukup cerdas untuk menyadari bahwa ini adalah awal musim dingin. Tidak mungkin gadis cerdas seperti Sakura tetap berada diluar rumah 'kan? Tapi belum lama ini Sasuke menolak pernyataan cinta gadis itu. Mungkin nanti ia harus menghubungi gadis itu. Siapa tahu Sakura berbuat nekad.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar Hinata. Kaa-san bilang Hinata sudah tidak berbaring lagi. Sasuke turun dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Tadi pagi kondisinya mulai membaik, yah meskipun Hinata hanya bicara beberapa kata saja. Tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata sudah membaik. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Gadis itu tengah duduk menghadap jendela. Ada sinar biru di tangannya. Mungkin salah satu trik sihirnya lagi. Sasuke memasuki kamar Hinata dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-san? Semakin hari tubuhku semakin lemah." Hinata menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

Salju mulai turun dengan perlahan. Dari jendela kamar Hinata salju yang turun terlihat jelas. Berbeda sekali dengan di kamarnya.

"Kau lihat. Cahaya ini semakin redup. Mungkin aku akan segera hilang dari duniamu Sasuke-san. Dan aku tidak akan mampu menyelamatkan negeriku, Tou-san, Gaara-san, dan juga semuanya. Mungkin ini karena separuh dari jiwaku sudah diambil oleh Madara." Suara Hinata semakin pelan di telinga Sasuke, dan entah pendengarannya saja atau memang Hinata mengucapkannya dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Hinata."

"Sasuke-san, terima kasih karena selama ini mau membantuku. Semuanya akan segera berakhir, aku harap kau akan menyampaikan permohonan maafku pada semuanya, terutama pada ibumu."

"Tidak, maksudku belum. Semuanya belum berakhir. Aku bahkan belum membantumu. Kau akan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku saat kau sudah mengalahkan orang itu nanti. Mungkin sebelum kau kembali aku akan meminta ucapan terima kasihmu." Entah kenapa kalimat terakhirnya terasa pahit di mulut Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. Sinar biru yang tadi di tangan gadis itu berpindah pada kaca jendela. Sedikit demi sedikit embun di jendela itu hilang dan cahaya biru itu mulai menghilang.

"Sasuke-san."

"Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana cara mengalahkan orang kejam itu. Maaf jika aku tidak mau menyebutkan namanya. Aku merasa sedang menyalahkan kakekku sendiri saat menyebutkan namanya." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum menyadari ucapannya.

"Mungkin dimulai dari sebuah pedang. Tidak maksudku dua buah pedang. Mungkin akan sangat sulit mencarinya, Sasuke-san." Hinata kembali menatap jendela kamarnya.

"Tidak akan sulit jika kau mau menyebutkan nama pedang itu. Mungkin setelah kau sembuh kita bisa mencarinya."

"Benarkah? Kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu. Semakin cepat kau sembuh semakin cepat kita mencari pedang itu."

"Baiklah pedang yang pertama adalah pedang Kusanagi, Pedang itu adalah pedang yang sangat tajam. Dan pedang yang kedua adalah Pedang Totsuka juga disebut sebagai pedang Sakegari, pedang paling tua dan paling kuat sepanjang sejarah dan pedang totsuka memiliki kekuatan penyegel. Tapi..." Hinata terlihat sangat sedih.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mencari kemana. Kau tahu, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat pedang itu. Mungkin salah satunya aku pernah melihatnya." Hinata terlihat berpikir.

"Salah satunya?" Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Saat aku kecil aku pernah melihat pedang itu. Pedang yang sangat tajam, tapi saat pemiliknya meninggal pedang itu entah kemana. Ada yang bilang pedang itu jatuh ke danau di belakang istanaku. Ada pula yang bilang bahwa pedang itu hancur. Entahlah aku tidak tahu yang mana yang benar."

"Mungkin pedang itu jatuh ke danau." Sasuke menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Jika pedang itu jatuh ke danau maka nasibnya akan sama sepertiku. Jatuh di dunia yang tidak kau ketahui sebelumnya." Hinata menatap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ingat saat aku menceritakan danau yang indah namun berbahaya itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Mungkin pedang itu jatuh ke dunia lain sama sepertiku. Dan ada seseorang yang menemukannya." Tanpa sadar Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Mungkin memang seseorang menemukannya dan membawanya. Aku harus cepat menemukannya sebelum Ma-, ehm maksudku orang itu menghancurkan negeriku."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mengalahkannya?" tanpa sadar Sasuke juga melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hinata. Posisi seperti ini lebih nyaman dibandingkan tadi.

Hinata menggeleng di bahu Sasuke.

"Entah aku yang belum menceritakannya atau memang kau yang lupa, Sasuke-san. Orang itu hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan kedua pedang itu. Tou-san yang mengatakannya padaku. Atau sebenarnya ada cara lain yang tidak ku ketahui yang belum disampaikan Tou-san padaku. Yang jelas saat ini aku hanya ingin mencari kedua pedang itu." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

Sasuke tengah menatapnya. Hinata yang menyadari posisi mereka segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Saat ini wajahnya terasa panas. Hinata baru sadar ternyata rambut Sasuke sedikit basah. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Setelah ceritanya yang panjang, tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mau memberinya tanggapan.

"Sasuke-san apa benar kau mau membantuku?" Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke.

Pemuda itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Tatapan tak terbaca dan tajam, tapi kali ini tidak setajam biasanya. Apa pemuda itu tersentuh dengan ceritanya?

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata bingung dengan reaksi Sasuke yang hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu menangkup wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Hinata bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan Sasuke menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Bukankah belum satu menit gadis itu berbicara pada Sasuke? Lalu kenapa sekarang pemuda itu sudah memeluknya dan menciumnya? Kejadian ini begitu membingungkan, mungkin dengan memejamkan matanya Hinata akan kembali pada keadaan awalnya saat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Mungkin saat membuka matanya nanti semuanya akan kembali normal, bukan dalam keadaan saling berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya. Menatap Hinata yang mulai membuka matanya kembali. Wajah gadis itu memerah, napasnya juga terdengar tidak tenang. Sasuke tersenyum dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan membantumu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan membantumu." Sasuke mengatakannya sambil mengusap punggung Hinata. _Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka_. Sasuke melanjutkan dalam hatinya.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik kau istirahat dan lekas sembuh. Bukankah kau ingin mencari pedang itu?" Sasuke tersenyum saat melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Gadis itu berdiri dan mengantarkan Sasuke keluar kamarnya. Hinata menutup pintunya dengan terburu-buru. Gadis itu bersandar di balik pintu dan menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa panas. Semakin hari Uchiha Sasuke semakin manis padanya, dan itu membuatnya malu. Sangat malu.

Hinata berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu akan memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang di cermin. Hinata terkesiap saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di dalam cermin di kamarnya.

"Tou-san!" Hinata hampir berteriak.

Gadis itu segera berdiri dan menghampiri cerminnya. Hilang. Hyuuga Hiashi menghilang. Hinata menjelajahi kamarnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hiashi disana. Kemana ayahnya itu pergi? Hinata yakin sekali bahwa yang dilihatnya tadi adalah ayahnya. Hinata menatap ke halaman belakang, dan disanalah ayahnya berada.

Tanpa menghiraukan pakaiannya yang tipis dan tanpa alas kaki, Hinata berlari ke arah taman belakang. Salju masih turun dengan deras dan Hinata keluar hanya menggunakan gaun tidur dan tanpa alas kaki.

"Tou-san!" Hinata berteriak memanggil ayahnya yang tiba-tiba memudar.

"Tidak. Tou-san!" Hinata berlari ke arah ayahnya dan berusaha menggenggam tangan ayahnya.

"Tou-san ada apa?" Hinata mencoba berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum. Pria tua itu melepaskan tangan Hinata yang menggenggamnya erat dan menghilang. Pria itu meninggalkan Hinata dalam kebingungan dan menangis histeris. Hinata terus menjerit memanggil ayahnya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar karena menangis dan kedinginan. Tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa panas dan sepasang sayap berwarna putih muncul di punggungnya. Hinata tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis. Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya terasa berputar, kepalanya terasa berat, dan tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya ditengah hujan salju yang deras.

To Be Continue...

Nah sekian dulu chapter 8nya semoga para readers suka sama fict ini dan gak bosan buat bacanya. Nah buat yang udah review terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Readers kalian adalah penyemangat Fai...dan maaf kalo reviewnya gak sempet Fai bales yah...

Saran sangat diperlukan loh yah,hehehe

See you next chapter

**Fairy kim**

14


	9. Chapter 9

**Heart Diamond**

**Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated : T**

_Hyuuga Hinata, seorang peri dari dunia kristal harus terjebak di dunia lain yang tak ia kenal kerena ulah Dark Lord yang ingin menguasai istana kristal tempat para peri tinggal. Mampukah Hinata bertahan? Mampukah ia mengalahkan Dark Lord dan kembali merebut istana kristal? Mampukah ia kembali membawa kedamaian pada dunianya?_

Hallloooooo Fairy Kim nih, hehehee

Halllooooo Mina, Fai balik lagi dengan Heart Diamond-nya, masih baca ceritanya kan? Masih ingatkan? Oke daripada Fai banyak cuapcuap disini mendingan langsung baca aja yah...

Maaf kalau banyak typo dan kesalahan penulisan... **don't like don't read** udah Fai ingatkan yah...

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 9**

Hiashi hanya tersenyum. Pria tua itu melepaskan tangan Hinata yang menggenggamnya erat dan menghilang. Pria itu meninggalkan Hinata dalam kebingungan dan menangis histeris. Hinata terus menjerit memanggil ayahnya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar karena menangis dan kedinginan. Tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa panas dan sepasang sayap berwarna putih muncul di punggungnya. Hinata tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis. Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya terasa berputar, kepalanya terasa berat, dan tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya ditengah hujan salju yang deras.

**##########**

Itachi terbangun ditengah malam. Pria itu mengusap tenggorokannya dan melirik gelas di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Itachi menghela napasnya dengan berat dan mengambil gelasnya yang kosong. Dengan malas Itachi bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Itachi meruntuki dirinya yang lupa membawa air ke kamarnya. Jika bukan karena rasa hausnya itu, Itachi sangat malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Saat Itachi turun dari undakan tangga terakhir ia melihat Hinata yang berlari keluar. Gadis itu seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu yang berjalan cepat dan akan meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang di kejar Hinata? Itachi mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berjalan ke arah dapur. Baru beberapa langkah Itachi kembali berhenti. Pria itu menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang berlari tanpa alas kaki. Itachi menautkan alisnya bingung, seharusnya Hinata cukup sadar untuk tidak berkeliaran di luar tanpa alas kaki, apalagi sekarang salju sedang turun.

"_Tou-san_!" Itachi mendengar Hinata berteriak di luar.

Dengan penasaran, Itachi menyusul Hinata keluar. Gadis itu tengah berteriak sambil menangis di halaman belakang. Hinata terus memanggil nama ayahnya dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan frustasi. Itachi memperhatikan Hinata dari atas ke bawah, gadis itu hanya menggunakan pakaian tidur dan berdiri di atas tumpukan salju tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Itachi berjalan menghampiri Hinata bermaksud untuk membawa gadis itu masuk. Baru beberapa langkah Itachi keluar dari rumah, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang sangat terang dari tubuh Hinata dan sepasang sayap berwarna putih muncul di punggung gadis itu. Itachi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia tidak percaya dengan peglihatannya saat ini. Mungkin Itachi salah lihat, pria itu mengusap matanya dan kembali menatap Hinata. Sayap itu masih ada, sayap berwarna putih itu terlihat lebar dan besar, bahkan ujungnya hampir menyentuh salju di bawah kaki Hinata. Itachi sangat yakin ini bukan mimpi, bahkan ia berani bersumpah jika ia sadar seratus persen, sangat sadar. Tiba-tiba Hinata terjatuh dan sayapnya mulai memudar. Itachi menghampiri Hinata dengan panik.

"Hinata!" Itachi memanggil nama gadis itu dengan panik.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tapi gadis itu terpejam, ada bekas air mata dipipinya.

Itachi menatap sayap Hinata yang mulai menghilang. Ia segera membawa Hinata ke dalam. _'mungkin gadis ini kedinginan.'_ pikir Itachi.

Itachi membaringkan Hinata di kamar gadis itu. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan ruangan itu, seperti ruangan gadis sekolahan pada umumnya dan beberapa bingkai foto. Normal, sangat normal. Tapi kenapa Hinata mengeluarkan sayap tadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang Hinata sembunyikan? Apa Sasuke juga mengetahuinya? Itachi bersandar di pintu kamar Hinata. Ia belum meninggalkan ruangan itu dari tadi, bahkan rasa hausnya sudah hilang sekarang.

"Sedang apa?" seseorang menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kenapa kamar Hinata pintunya terbuka lebar seperti ini?" Itachi menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Itachi tampak sedang berpikir.

Sasuke melihat jam besar yang di letakkan tak jauh dari kamar Hinata. Jarum jam itu menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

"Kau bercanda? Ini bukan waktunya untuk bicara." Sasuke berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Itachi.

"Nanti saja." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ini tentang Hinata. Aku rasa kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya." Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ikut aku, Sasuke." Itachi berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam. Sedikit bingung dan terkejut dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Itachi, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri ia juga merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan Itachi bicarakan dengannya. Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti Itachi ke kamarnya.

"Sedang apa di kamar Hinata?" Sasuke kembali teringat saat kakaknya itu berdiri di depan kamar Hinata.

"Sasuke apa kau tahu tentang ini?" Itachi tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Tentang apa?" Sasuke yang bingung malah balik bertanya.

"Dengar Sasuke, ini hal yang serius. Sebenarnya siapa Hinata itu?" Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Dengar, tadi aku melihatnya mengeluarkan cahaya aneh dan tiba-tiba sepasang sayap muncul di punggungnya. Aku tidak bodoh Sasuke, aku yakin kau tahu sesuatu tentang Hinata. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?"

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Hinata dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Katakan padaku Sasuke, apakah dia berbahaya untuk kita? Jika memang dia berbahaya aku akan mengeluarkannya dari rumah ini."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Itachi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika kakaknya akan mengetahui hal ini. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya Itachi memang perlu tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Begini, Hinata sebenarnya bukan berasal dari dunia kita. Ia seorang peri."

"Apa?!"

Dan akhirnya cerita itu mengalir begitu saja. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi. Pertemuannya dengan Hinata, hancurnya kalung Hinata, bahkan sampai janjinya tentang membantu gadis itu. Sepertinya Itachi memang perlu tahu semuanya. Akan lebih baik jika Itachi tahu dan membantunya menolong Hinata.

"Apakah _Kaa-san_ tahu tantang ini?"

"Tidak, hanya kau dan aku saja. Ku harap kau tidak memberitahu siapapun Itachi."

Itachi terlihat berpikir, "Kita lihat nanti Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia menatap Itachi tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Kita lihat nanti. Jika situasinya memungkinkan aku akan ikut membantu Hinata, tapi jika keberadaannya membahayakan kita semua tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuatnya menjauhi kita." Itachi menjawab kebingungan Sasuke.

"Kau bercanda."

"Aku serius Sasuke. Semua ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Demi kau, demi _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, semuanya. Aku tidak ingin menempatkan keluargaku dalam bahaya, aku memang akan membantumu menolong Hinata tapi aku tidak ingin kita semua terlibat terlalu jauh. Kita akan membantu sebisa kita, selanjutnya kita serahkan pada Hinata sendiri. Aku yakin dia akan mampu." Jelas Itachi.

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar. Ia tidak akan bisa membantu banyak pada Hinata. Lagipula janjinya hanya membantu ia kembali ke dunia asal gadis itu tidak untuk melawan pembuat onarnya.

"Apa kau kecewa padaku?" Itachi mulai menampilkan senyum miring menyebalkannya itu.

"Tidak." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

"Tapi dari yang ku lihat sepertinya kau kecewa. Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin Hinata pergi? Apa kau menyukainya?" Itachi semakin melebarkan senyumnya, di mata Sasuke senyum itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa?"

"Oh bukan, biar ku ulang pertanyaannya. Apa kau mencintainya?" Itachi masih tersenyum menyebalkan. Sasuke berani bersumpah bahwa senyum yang ini adalah senyum paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia lihat. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan berniat pergi dari kamar Itachi.

"Nah Sasuke. Kenapa tidak kau mulai dari Hozuki bersaudara." Itachi berbaring di tempat tidur dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hozuki? Apa hubungannya Suigetsu dengan ini?"

"Oh ayolah aku saja tahu hal ini. Mengapa kau tidak mendatangi mereka dan menanyakan apa yang Hinata cari. Mungkin saja mereka tahu atau bisa saja mereka punya. Bukankah Hozuki sulung itu kolektor pedang?"

Benar juga. Kenapa hal ini tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Hozuki bersaudara itu sama-sama penyuka senjata unik, khususnya pedang. Mungkin saja mereka punya apa yang Hinata cari.

"Baiklah aku akan bertanya pada mereka nanti." Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Itachi.

"Gunakan hari liburmu untuk berkunjung. Bukankah saat ini mereka ada di Tokyo? Dan tutup pintunya kembali Sasuke." Itachi menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya itu dengan sebal. Sasuke membanting pintu kamar Itachi dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. ternyata pembicaraannya dengan Itachi memakan waktu lama. Matahari sudah hampir terbit dan Sasuke baru tidur dua jam. Cih, berterimakasihlah pada Itachi yang membuatnya bergadang. Jika dibiarkan bisa-bisa ia terkena insomnia seperti kakek Madara.

**###########**

Hinata membuka matanya saat sinar matahari pagi mengenai wajahnya. Samar-samar ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Apa ayahnya benar datang menemuinya? Atau apakah itu hanya mimpi? Hinata sedikit meringis saat punggungnya kembali terasa sakit.

"_Ohayou_." Suara lembut itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah jendela.

Nyonya Uchiha tengah membuka tirai jendelanya. Wanita itu tersenyum saat menatap Hinata yang baru terbangun.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_."

"Apa aku membangunkanmu Hinata-_chan_?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja..." Hinata terlihat berpikir.

"Ada apa?" Mikoto mendekat dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san_. Apa Sasuke-_san_ sudah bangun?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ sedang sarapan. Dia bilang kalian akan pergi, apa kau baik-baik saja. Jika kau masih sakit _Kaa-san_ akan bilang pada Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tidak, kami memang akan pergi bersama yang lainnya." Hinata tidak yakin dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Seingatnya ia tidak ada janji akan pergi dengan Sasuke. Atau apa mungkin dia lupa?

"Baiklah selamat bersenang-senang, Hinata-_chan_." Mikoto mengusap kepala Hinata dan keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya berat. Semalam yang dilihatnya itu benar ayahnya atau bukan? Hal ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing. Jika diingat-ingat sudah lama Hinata tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya, bagaimana kabarnya Hinata tidak tahu. Sungguh Hinata sangat merindukan ayahnya. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang, Mikoto bilang Sasuke akan membawanya pergi keluar. Tapi sebelum itu Hinata ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dulu. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"_Tou-sama_." Hinata bergumam lirih.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Suara berat itu mengejutkan Hinata. Hinata membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Oh Sasuke-_san_." Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kita akan pergi, tapi jika kau ingin istirahat kita pergi lain kali saja."

"Kemana?" Hinata terlihat antusias.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang akan membantumu?" Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hinata.

"Ku rasa ini saatnya kita mulai bergerak. Kau ingin secepatnya menyelamatkan negerimu bukan?" Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Aku akan menunggumu, jika kau sudah siap temui aku di halaman belakang." Sasuke mengusap pipi Hinata lembut kemudian pergi.

Hinata segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Yah Sasuke benar, jika Hinata ingin menyelamatkan ayahnya dan negerinya ia harus bergegas, ia harus secepatnya mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan dan kembali ke negerinya. Yah ia harus bergerak secepatnya. Tapi, bicara soal kembali ke negerinya, kenapa rasanya ada sebagian dari hatinya yang tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah seharusnya Hinata senang jika ia bisa cepat kembali? Dan disana ada ayahnya yang sedang mengharapkannya, disana ada rakyatnya yang sedang membutuhkannya, disana juga ada Gaara yang menunggunya. Astaga! Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata lupa soal Gaara. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu ada disampingnya, tunangannya, calon suaminya. Hinata belum pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Gaara pada Sasuke. Hinata yakin, Hinata ingat betul ia belum pernah menyebutkan nama Gaara didepan Sasuke. Ini tidak benar, Hinata harus bicara pada Sasuke soal Gaara, termasuk statusnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi sebagian dirinya merasa enggan. Di sudut hati Hinata yang paling ujung, ia tidak mau membicarakan Gaara pada Sasuke. Hinata takut Sasuke akan kecewa padanya dan Hinata tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.

"_Tou-sama_, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Hinata bergumam lirih di bawah guyuran air mandinya.

Air hangat yang mengguyur tubuhnya bahkan tak terasa. Mungkin ini akibat berpikir terlalu dalam. Hinata mengusap wajahnya, sekarang ia mulai ragu dengan hatinya sendiri. Apa ia ingin bersama Gaara atau Sasuke? Hinata tidak tahu. Hinata bingung.

**#########**

Sasuke menendang-nendang udara dihadapannya dengan malas. Sudah beberapa kali ia berganti posisi sambil menunggu Hinata. Mulai dari duduk di bangku taman, duduk di lengan bangku, menyandar pada bangku, bahkan sampai berdiri. Tapi Hinata belum muncul juga. Sasuke sedang berjalan mondar-mandir saat Hinata menghampirinya. Gadis itu terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Dengan baju terusan berlengan panjang dan berwarna biru pucat selututnya Hinata berdiri di depan Sasuke. Kali ini rambutnya diikat ekor kuda dan lehernya dibalut syal bermotif polkadot biru. Bicara soal biru, rasanya Sasuke belum pernah melihat Hinata lepas dari warna biru. Apapun yang digunakannya pasti ada yang berwarna biru, apapun itu.

"Maaf membuat menunggu." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Kita akan kemana Sasuke-_san_?" lanjut Hinata.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sasuke mulai berjalan.

**########**

"Hiashi-_sama_, Madara menempatkan ketiga jendral kepercayaannya di tiga tempat yang berbeda." Ucap seseorang yang memasuki ruangan Hiashi.

"Itu sesuai dengan yang Gaara katakan sebelumnya." Hiashi tampak berpikir.

"Apa kau yakin kalian tidak ketahuan?" Hiashi menatap orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Saya rasa tidak Hiashi-_sama_. Gaara-_sama_ sudah membuat keberadaannya sulit dideteksi. Bahkan sekarang akan sulit untuk mencarinya." Hiashi mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Baiklah, ku serahkan semuanya pada kalian. Ikuti semua yang Gaara perintahkan. Soal ketiga jendral Madara, bagaimana mereka?"

"_Ha'i_ Hiashi-_sama_. Istana saat ini berada dalam pengawasan yang sangat ketat. Di gerbang utama Madara menempatkan Obito untuk berjaga. Di bagian-"

"Tunggu dulu." Hiashi memotong ucapan pengawalnya.

"Kau bilang Obito?"

"_Ha'i_ Hiashi-_sama_."

"Hah ini akan sulit. Madara menempatkan seseorang yang bagus di gerbang utamanya." Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksud anda?" pengawalnya tampak bingung.

"Kau tahu? Obito itu mampu menembus apapun, ia mampu mengendalikan ruang dan waktu semaunya. Lanjutkan saja laporanmu."

"_Ha'i_ Hiashi-_sama_. Di bagian tengah Madara menempatkan jendralnya yang bernama Nagato. Dan disekitar ruangan pribadinya, Madara menempatkan jendralnya Minato."

Hiashi menghela napasnya berat saat mendengar penjelasan pengawalnya. Ini semua akan sulit. Jika ia dan pasukannya menyerang, Hiashi yakin ia akan kalah sebelum menembus pertahanan gerbang utama istana. Madara memang sangat licik, ia benar-benar menganalisis kemampuan bawahannya dengan baik. Sekarang yang bisa Hiashi lakukan hanyalah mengharapkan Hinata cepat kembali. Semua yang diperlukannya untuk melawan Madara ada di tangan Hinata, mungkin gadis kecilnya itu sedang mencarinya sekarang. Semoga saja Hinata datang tepat pada waktunya, semoga saja Madara belum mampu membangkitkan _Heart Diamond_ itu.

"Hinata." Hiashi bergumam lirih.

Sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit. Sebagai raja ia tak mampu melindungi negeri dan rakyatnya, dan sebagai ayah Hiashi tak mampu melindungi puterinya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin melimpahkan tanggung jawab itu pada Hinata, tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya. Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada Hinata. Semoga saja Hinata berhasil. Mereka harus mengalahkan Madara jika tidak ingin dunia ini hancur. Apapun yang terjadi Madara tidak boleh membangkitkan _Heart Diamond_, Madara harus kalah. Harus.

**########**

Sasuke membuka pintu berwarna putih itu tanpa permisi. Di bukanya lebar-lebar pintu itu dan ia mendecak sebal dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Temannya, bukan sahabatnya yang bernama Suigetsu tengah memeluk seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dan menciumnya mesra. Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya. Gadis itu melongo tidak percaya dengan wajah memerah. Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya. Gadis itu mundur selangkah dan menunduk. Sasuke mendengus dan menatap Suigetsu tajam.

"Suigetsu." Nada suara Sasuke datar seperti biasa.

"Hah? Sasuke sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Suigetsu masih memeluk gadis dihadapannya meskipun gadis itu mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, hallo Hinata." Gadis itu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Karin-_san_." Hinata tersenyum canggung.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Suigetsu bertanya dengan malas.

"Bertemu kakakmu." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Cih mengganggu saja. Sebentar akan ku panggilkan." Suigetsu masih terlihat kesal.

"Dan lain kali ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum kau masuk." Suigetsu menggerutu saat melewati Sasuke.

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kau sedang bersama kekasihmu." Sasuke membalas ucapan Suigetsu masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Tunangan Sasuke-_kun_. Ingat aku dan Suigetsu sudah bertunangan." Karin menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" Karin menatap Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Aku ada perlu dengan kakak iparmu."

"Kalau begitu kita susul Suigetsu." Karin melangkah menuju ruangan di ujung koridor yang diikuti oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Karin-_san_ ada disini?" Hinata berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Ini rumah pacarnya, wajar saja dia disini."

"Mereka pacaran? Aku baru tahu."

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya." Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke saku jaketnya.

"Ku kira Karin-_san_ itu pacarmu." Hinata mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jika memang bisa terjadi Suigetsu akan membunuhku sebelum Karin benar-benar menjadi kekasihku."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Karin berhenti melangkah dan berbalik.

"Tidak ada." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Oh baiklah. Aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan. Hanya saja suara bisik-bisik kalian itu menggangu." Karin menyipitkan matanya.

"_Nii-san_ memintamu menemuinya di dalam." Suigetsu muncul dari ruangan yang mereka tuju.

Sasuke mengangguk dan masuk ke ruangan Hozuki sulung. Hinata yang bingung hanya mengikuti Sasuke sambil menunduk. Hinata kira kakak Suigetsu ini seumuran dengan Uchiha Itachi atau mungkin hanya berbeda usia dua atau tiga tahun. Pria yang duduk di hadapan Hinata dan Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung berdiri menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu Sasuke." pria itu hendak memeluk Sasuke namun ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Nanti saja basa-basinya. Sekarang ada hal penting yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Sasuke menatap pria dihadapannya dengan bosan.

"Dari salah satu pedang koleksimu apakah ada pedang bernama-" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya saat ia tak bisa mengingat nama pedang yang dicarinya.

"_Kusanagi_. Namanya _Kusanagi_ dan pedang _Totsuka_." Hinata melanjutkan kalimat Sasuke.

"Oh aku tidak tahu kau datang bersama gadis cantik Sasuke. siapa namamu gadis manis?" Mangetsu berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

Pria bernama Mangetsu itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata dan tersenyum penuh arti menatap Sasuke.

"Aku serius _Nii-san_." Sasuke menatap Mangetsu tajam.

"Woa ada apa denganmu Sasuke? tidak biasanya kau memanggilku seperti itu, bahkan Itachi saja tidak kau panggil dengan sebutan _'Nii-san'_. Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku begitu? Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku?" Mangetsu masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Itu-"

"Ano." Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku yang ada perlu dengan anda." Hinata menatap Mangetsu sedikit ragu.

"Hm ada apa? Kenapa gadis manis sepertimu ada perlu denganku?" Mangetsu merasa tertarik.

"Kami mencari sebuah pedang, bukan tepatnya dua buah pedang. Mungkin saja salah satu dari koleksimu ada yang kami butuhkan, dan ini sangat penting dan mendesak." Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya pada Mangetsu.

Jelas sekali bahwa pemuda itu tidak suka jika Mangetsu berbicara lebih banyak dengan Hinata. Bahkan posisinya saat ini seperti ingin melindungi Hinata. Sasuke berdiri didepan Hinata agar Mangetsu tidak terus memperhatikan Hinata.

"Oh baiklah aku mengerti garis besarnya. Sebutkan saja pedang apa yang kau cari, disini terlalu banyak pedang jadi aku tak mungkin menyebutkannya satu-satu pada kalian."

Mangetsu berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya dan membuka laci mejanya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Pria itu mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna emas dengan gantungan gambar buaya seukuran ibu jari kaki berwarna perak.

"Ikut aku. Mungkin kau akan ingat namanya saat ku tunjukkan koleksiku padamu." Mangetsu meraih tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal dan segera mengikuti Mangetsu juga Hinata. Mangetsu membuka ruangan yang berjarak dua pintu dari ruang kerjanya dengan kunci bergantungan buaya tadi. Ruangan itu tampak gelap saat Hinata dan Sasuke mengikuti Mangetsu. Tiba-tiba lampu berwarna putih menyala. hinata terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, bahkan ia merasakan sendiri napasnya sedikit tersenggal. Ruangan yang diisi dengan lemari kaca itu benar-benar besar, yang membuat Hinata takjub adalah isi dari lemari kaca itu. Berbagai bentuk dan ukuran pedang ada disana. Hinata merasa sedikit lega sekarang, mungkin saja benda yang dicarinya adalah salah satu dari pedang yang berderet rapi dalam lemari kaca itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Mangetsu menghampiri Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Apa ini semua milik anda mm..etto.." Hinata bingung sendiri, ia tidak tahu siapa pria yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Mangetsu. Hozuki Mangetsu." Mangetsu menyadari Hinata yang belum mengetahui namanya.

"Oh Hozuki-_san_. Maaf." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi apa nama pedang yang kau cari itu, Sasuke?" Mangetsu menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tanyakan saja padanya." Sasuke menjawab asal sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunya.

Mangetsu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Sasuke.

"Jadi apa nama pedangnya?" Mangetsu kembali menatap Hinata.

"Pedang _Totsuka_ dan _Kusanagi_." Hinata menjawab sambil menatap isi lemari kaca di sampingnya.

"_Kusanagi_? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing. Tapi untuk pedang _Totsuka_ jujur saja aku baru kali ini mendengarnya." Mangetsu mendekati lemari kaca yang paling besar di sudut ruangan.

"Ini adalah koleksi pedang kami yang paling antik dan paling tua. Yang ini namanya pedang _Samehada_, pedang sisik hiu yang unik. Tidak diketahui kapan pedang ini muncul yang pasti pedang ini lebih tua dari kakek Madara." Mangetsu menyeringai sambil menatap Sasuke saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Hinata menatap pedang besar itu dengan mata membulat. Gadis itu tampak serius memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sasuke yang mulai penasaran berjalan mendekati lemari kaca itu dan berdiri di belakang Hinata.

Mangetsu kembali menyeringai saat Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tak suka padanya. Sebenarnya dari pertama bertemu tadi, Mangetsu sudah merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke saat ia menatap Hinata. Cih betapa kekanakannya bocah sombong itu. Tapi, hal ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kapan lagi menjahili bocah paling sombong yang pernah ada seperti Uchiha Sasuke? Bahkan untuk orang seperti kakek Madara saja sudah malas berhadapan dengan bocah ini.

"Nah yang ini." Mangetsu menunjuk sebuah pedang dengan tali yang panjang. Tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti itu bukanlah sebuah pedang, tapi lebih mirip sebuah jarum jahit dengan ukuran yang besar dan benangnya yang siap digunakan. Mungkin benda itu lebih cocok disebut jarum raksasa daripada pedang.

"Yang ini namanya pedang _Nuibari_, tentu kau bisa menebak fungsinya jika dilihat dari bentuknya sendiri. Bukankah begitu Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Mangetsu itu. Tapi sampai saat ini Hozuki sulung itu belum menyebutkan tentang dua pedang yang dicarinya. Hinata memandang pedang yang lain dalam lemari kaca itu, jumlahnya ada tujuh buah dan masing-masing diletakkan nama didepannya. _Samehada, Hiramekarei, Kiba, Kabutowari, Nuibari, Shibuki, _dan_ Kubikiribocho_. Hinata menyebutkan nama-nama pedang unik itu dalam hati, tapi tak satupun bertuliskan _Kusanagi_ ataupun _Totsuka_. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hatinya, saat Sasuke mengatakan akan mengajaknya kemari saat perjalanan tadi Hinata merasa kesempatannya besar untuk menemukan kedua pedang itu.

"Untuk yang ini namanya-"

"Hozuki-_san_." Hinata memotong ucapan Mangetsu.

Mangetsu dan Sasuke sama-sama menatap bingung pada gadis itu.

"Emm sepertinya pedang yang ku cari tidak ada disini. Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu dan terimakasih telah menunjukkan mereka semua." Hinata menatap ketujuh pedang itu satu per satu dan tersenyum pada Mangetsu.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan kisah mereka?" Hozuki Mangetsu melirik koleksi pedangnya.

"Oh terimakasih, mungkin lain kali saja." Hinata tersenyum canggung, ada rasa tidak enak dalam hatinya pada pria dihadapannya itu.

Dilain pihak, Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung dan merasa heran dengan ucapan Hinata. Apa gadis itu ada rencana lain hari ini? Atau itu hanya penolakan halus? Jika benar, satu hal yang mengganjal dibenak Sasuke saat ini. sejak kapan Hinata mulai bisa berpikir dewasa seperti ini? Sasuke mengangkat bahunya bingung, mungkin nanti Hinata akan menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Mangetsu tersenyum maklum.

"Oh ya Sasuke, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada kakek Madara mengenai salah satu pedang itu terutama pedang bernama _Kusanagi_." Mangetsu berjalan keluar yang diikuti oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat Mangetsu terdengar bingung.

Mangetsu mengunci kembali ruangan penyimpanan itu.

"Itu sudah lama tapi aku yakin kakek Madara masih ingat. Kami pernah menghadiri acara lelang bersama. Disana ada berbagai macam pedang yang dilelang. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang kalian cari. Coba kau tanyakan padanya, mungkin saja kakek Madara tahu dan bersedia membantumu." Mangetsu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang terdiam bingung juga terkejut mendengar penjelasannya.

**To Be Continue...**

Mina-san! Ehehehehe apakah Chapter ini kepanjangan? Bosen? Hehehe maaf yah kalo kalian bosen atau ceritanya sudah tak menarik atau jauh dari bayangan readers semua. Untuk romance-nya jika masih kurang mohon dimaklum aja, Fai ini orang yang tidak romantis sama sekali alias

Alohaaa~ apa ada yang rindu fict ini? uulala Fai balik lagi nih...tapi ada hal yang mau Fai katakan nih *buruan napa. Oke begini sebelumnya Fai mau minta maaf karena update Heart Diamond-nya super duper telat *iya lama banget lu Fai. Maafkan Fai semuanya, maafkan *bungkuk-bungkuk. Jangan khawatir fict ini pasti dilanjutkan hanya saja readers sekalian harus sabar menunggu update-nya dikarenakan Fai yang sedang sibuk sekali *maklum mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Mohon dimaklumi aja Fai nya yah readers. Tapi kalau dihitung-hitung udah lama banget Fai ga update yah hehehe *cengengesan.

Semoga kalian tidak bosan menunggunya dan semoga kalian tetap mau baca ceritanya. Idenya mungkin pasaran yah readers tapi percayalah Fai membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Maaf review-nya tidak dibalas, terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau memberikan review-nya, sungguh itu sangat berharga sekali untuk Fai. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja mungkin setelah proyek Heart Diamond ini selesai Fai akan up cerita SasuHina yang baru. Sayangkan kalau hanya ada dipikiran Fai idenya.

Sekali lagi maafkan Fai ya readers, mohon dimaafkan kan kita udah lebaran ehehehe. Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau apa dalam ceritanya mohon ingatkan Fai aja, saran kalian sangat dibutuhkan disini. Sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih sudah mampir.

Salam hangat ~Fairy Kim~

**fairy kim**

14


	10. Chapter 10

**Heart Diamond**

**Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated : T**

_Hyuuga Hinata, seorang peri dari dunia kristal harus terjebak di dunia lain yang tak ia kenal kerena ulah Dark Lord yang ingin menguasai istana kristal tempat para peri tinggal. Mampukah Hinata bertahan? Mampukah ia mengalahkan Dark Lord dan kembali merebut istana kristal? Mampukah ia kembali membawa kedamaian pada dunianya?_

Hai hai hai Mina-san, Fai balik lagi dengan Heart Diamond-nya. Apa ada yang menunggu? Apa update-nya tergolong cepat? Oke disini Fai mulai merasa kalau fict ini mendekati penghujung cerita alias hampir tamat. Tapi Fai belum bisa tentukan fict ini akan sampai chapter berapa, mungkin lebih dari 10 yah hehehe

Oke mungkin kalian terlanjur penasaran silahkan langsung dibaca aja yah ceritanya. Semoga kalian semua suka dan terhibur. **Don't Flame, Don't like don't read.**

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 10**

"Oh ya Sasuke, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada kakek Madara mengenai salah satu pedang itu terutama pedang bernama _Kusanagi_." Mangetsu berjalan keluar yang diikuti oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat Mangetsu terdengar bingung.

Mangetsu mengunci kembali ruangan penyimpanan itu.

"Itu sudah lama tapi aku yakin kakek Madara masih ingat. Kami pernah menghadiri acara lelang bersama. Disana ada berbagai macam pedang yang dilelang. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang kalian cari. Coba kau tanyakan padanya, mungkin saja kakek Madara tahu dan bersedia membantumu." Mangetsu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang terdiam bingung juga terkejut mendengar penjelasannya.

**~~~~~~~Fairy Kim~~~~~~~**

Hinata terlihat mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Jelas sekali gadis itu bingung dengan ucapan Hozuki Mangetsu tadi. Jangankan untuk bicara, bertemu dengan kakek Madara saja Hinata sudah gemetaran. Gadis itu tak berani membayangkan jika ia harus menemui kakek Madara dan berbicara mengenai masalah ini apalagi sampai meminta bantuan padanya.

"Kakek Madara?" Sasuke berkata pelan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu tentang ini, Sasuke." Mangetsu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata menyipit.

"Tentang apa?" Sasuke menghampiri Mangetsu dengan langkah cepat.

"Oh ayolah apa mereka tidak mengatakannya?" Mangetsu terlihat jengkel.

"Kakekmu, Uchiha Madara, pria tua itu sama denganku. Dia juga menyukai senjata unik, khususnya pedang. Tapi setahuku dia hanya menyukai beberapa jenis tertentu. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan jika bertanya padanya."

"Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya." Sasuke bergumam lirih.

"Mereka yang tidak mengatakan atau kau yang tidak ingin tahu dan tidak ingin peduli. Sebaiknya kau temui kakekmu dan tanyakan padanya. Mungkin kakek Madara bisa membantu. Yah walaupun aku tak tahu dan tak mengerti mengapa kau mencari kedua pedang itu, tapi ku rasa kakekmu bisa membantu." Mangetsu mengangkat bahunya.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang." Sasuke menarik Hinata yang terdiam dibelakangnya.

Gadis itu terlihat takut dan bingung. Hah semua ini membuat Sasuke bingung. Jika tahu akan begini respon Hozuki sulung itu, mungkin sudah dari dulu Sasuke datang padanya dan meminta bantuannya. Mungkin sudah dari dulu Hinata pulang ke tempat asalnya. Mungkin perasaan membingungkan ini tidak akan pernah ada. Mungkin Hinata hanya akan jadi bagian dari kenangannya saja. Tapi apa ia sanggup? Sekarang rasanya sudah terlambat. Yah Sasuke mengakui ia tak mau Hinata pergi. Sasuke tak mau Hinata kembali. Sasuke tak mau Hinata meninggalkannya. Itachi benar, Sasuke telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Sasuke mencintai gadis itu. Mencintai segala kebodohan dan kepolosannya, mencintai sikap kekanakannya, dan mungkin sekarang juga mencintai kedawasaan yang tumbuh dalam diri gadis itu. Oh _Kami-sama_, apa ia sanggup melepaskan Hinata? Rasanya tidak adil, disaat ia mulai mencintai gadis itu, Hinata malah harus pergi jauh. Jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada, dan tidak akan ada jaminan gadis itu akan kembali. Sungguh ini membuat kepala Sasuke sakit, jangan tanyakan bagaimana hatinya saat ini. Memikirkan gadis itu akan segera pergi saja sudah membuat hatinya hancur. Keadaannya sekarang benar-benar buruk.

"Sasuke-_san_." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke yang sedang menarik tangannya otomatis berhenti.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata mereka sudah hampir mencapai gerbang kediaman Hozuki. Napas Hinata terengah dan ada sedikit keringat dipelipisnya. Oh ini musim dingin tapi gadis itu malah berkeringat.

"Sebentar Sasuke-_san_. Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata meminta penjelasan.

"Ini tentangku, tentang kehidupanku di-"

"Nanti saja." Potong Sasuke.

"Nanti saja, sekarang kita pulang dan tanyakan pada kakek tentang pedang itu."

"Tapi-"

"Akan lebih baik jika kita menemukan apa yang kau cari secepatnya."

"Baiklah." Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Kalau sudah begini Sasuke akan sulit dibujuk.

'_Padahal ini penting, Sasuke-san. Mengenai perasaanku, mengenai kita, dan seseorang bernama Sabaku Gaara.'_ Batin Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut dan kembali berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke harus tahu secepatnya mengenai Gaara. Hinata sadar akan perasaannya ini pada pemuda dihadapannya. Bukan ingin menghindar atau apa, tapi di kaumnya bertunangan sama saja dengan menikah bagi kaum manusia. Ia tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam tentang perasaannya, ia tidak ingin melukai siapapun. Percaya atau tidak, Hinata tahu Sasuke peduli padanya. Apalagi dengan ciuman mereka beberapa waktu lalu, bukan mustahil jika Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Hinata tidak bodoh, ia cukup paham dengan perlakuan dan tingkah laku Sasuke padanya. Karena ia juga sama, perasaannya pada Sasuke tak bisa dicegah. Hinata menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

'_Sekali ini saja Gaara-kun. Biarkan aku merasakan waktu singkatku di dunia ini bersama Sasuke-san. Biarkan aku bersamanya walaupun hanya sebentar. Mungkin setelah aku pergi nanti, aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Jadi ku mohon Gaara-kun kali ini saja biarkan aku memiliki perasaan ini.'_ batin Hinata.

**############**

Di tempat lain, Gaara yang sedang duduk dalam sebuah bola transparan raksasa terlonjak kaget. Senyum getir terukir pada bibir tipisnya. Gaara menyentuh tepat di jantungnya yang terasa ngilu. Walaupun tidak berkomunikasi langsung dengan Hinata, tapi pemuda itu tahu sesuatu menimpa gadis itu. Hinata sedang mengalami masa sulit. Apa itu Gaara tidak tahu pasti, hanya saja perasaannya saat ini sedang tidak enak. Secara tidak langsung, acara pertunangannya bersama Hinata waktu itu membuat mereka terhubung. Jadi Gaara mulai bisa merasakan apa yang Hinata rasa. Normalnya para peri yang sudah menikah akan saling mengetahui satu sama lain meskipun mereka terpisah jarak yang sangat jauh. Mereka juga bisa saling berkomunikasi. Tapi untuk kasusnya bersama Hinata, Gaara hanya bisa menghubungi Hinata sesekali dalam waktu yang tak menentu dan merasakan sesuatu tentang gadis itu. Selebihnya mengenai keberadaan ataupun keadaan Hinata, Gaara tidak tahu. Mereka belum terikat kuat, mereka hanya sebatas tunangan. Bagi para peri sepertinya, tak ada ikatan yang kuat melebihi pernikahan, satu-satunya hubungan yang tak akan pernah bisa diputus sampai kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi. Gaara menghela napas berat. Kali ini mungkin firasatnya tentang Hinata bukanlah hal yang harus ia laporkan pada Hiashi. Ia akan menunggu dan percaya bahwa Hinata tak akan lupa pada tugasnya. Kembali ke negeri ini dan melawan Madara bersama-sama. Gaara yakin itu akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat Hinata pasti kembali.

"Hinata, apa kau mendengarku?" Gumamnya lirih.

"Emm, bagaimana keadaanmu Gaara-_kun_?" suara lembut itu tiba-tiba terdengar.

Gaara tersenyum mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"Hey kau bisa mendengarku sekarang?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau ada masalah? Apa _Tou-sama_ baik-baik saja?" ada nada geli di suara gadis itu.

"Semuanya masih terkendali. Apa pencarianmu masih berlanjut?" Gaara memejamkan matanya.

"Yah kau tahu pasti jawabannya Gaara_-kun_. Emm ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu, Gaara-_kun_." Suara Hinata berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa? Kau menemukan pria lain disana?" Gaara tertawa hambar, suaranya terdengar sumbang dan tak enak.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Firasatnya benar, ada sesuatu mengenai Hinata diluar sana. Tebakan asalnya tadi pasti benar, Hinata tidak akan mampu menjawab pertanyaannya jika itu tepat sasaran.

"Aku mengerti. Ceritakan nanti saja. Sekarang fokus saja pada misimu. Aku akan mendengarnya nanti. Setelah semua ini selesai aku pasti akan menagihnya." Tatapan Gaara menerawang ke langit tanpa awan.

"Ma..af...ma..af..kan ak..u Gaara...-_kun_." Suara Hinata mulai tidak jelas dan hilang.

Gaara kembali memejamkan matanya. Setidaknya komunikasinya dengan Hinata kali ini sedikit lebih lama. Terakhir kali ia menghubungi gadis itu adalah saat mendesaknya bersama Hyuuga Hiashi. Keadaan waktu itu sangat kacau dan terburu-buru. Pemuda itu kira ia tak akan bisa menghubungi Hinata lagi sampai gadis itu kembali. Ternyata ia salah, portalnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan Hinata menjawab pertanyaan asalnya tadi. Setidaknya dengan mendengar suara gadis itu ia bisa tenang sekarang.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja." Gaara berucap lirih.

**##########**

Sasuke memandang tidak suka pada dua orang dihadapannya. Pemuda itu terus saja membuang muka saat salah satu dari mereka bicara.

"Oh ayolah Jagoan kau tidak harus menutupinya. Di usiamu yang sekarang wajar saja jika kau punya kekasih. Dulu Itachi juga sama. Pamanmu juga seperti itu. Benarkan Obito?" seorang pria berbaju putih melemparkan tatapan jahilnya pada Sasuke, terlihat sangat menikmati raut jengkel Sasuke saat ini.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu kakek Izuna." Sasuke membuang muka.

"Hey apa kau malu pada gadis di sampingmu itu." Timpal kakek Izuna sambil tertawa keras.

Sementara itu, ibunya dan orang yang dipanggil obito tertawa puas. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menampilkan seringainya sambil menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Baiklah saat ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang menjadi bahan tertawaan keluarganya. Sejak masuk rumah bersama Hinata beberapa menit lalu membuat semua orang tampak terkejut. Pasalnya, Sasuke yang terlihat anti terhadap makhluk Tuhan berjenis perempuan itu tiba-tiba masuk sambil bergandengan mesra dengan gadis cantik sambil tersenyum hangat. Sungguh jauh dari Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Untuk apa kakek Izuna dan paman kemari?" Sasuke manatap kakek dan pamannya bergantian.

"Hey hey kau ini." Paman Obito terlihat tersinggung.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau tidak boleh begitu." Ibunya mengusap lengan Sasuke lembut.

"Emm ano, a-aku permisi dulu." Hinata mengintrupsi pembicaraan antar Uchiha itu.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata-_chan_?" Mikoto menatap penuh tanya.

"A-aku lelah _Kaa-san_." Hinata menjawab sekenanya. Gadis itu merasa tidak enak berada ditengah-tengah perbincangan keluarga ini. Ia seperti salah tempat.

"Baiklah kau istirahat saja. _Kaa-san_ akan memanggilmu saat makan malam nanti."

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam.

"Jadi dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" kakek Izuna masih memandang Hinata yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke dan Hinata adalah teman sekolah, Kek. Gadis itu ada disini karena keluarganya yang menitipkan. Dia tinggal sendirian." Itachi menyesap tehnya sambil menatap Sasuke tajam. Jelas sekali ada peringatan dalam tatapan itu.

"Oh benarkah? Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Itachi?"

Itachi hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Mikoto yang melihat sikap kedua putranya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sudah biasa melihat tingkah laku mereka yang seperti itu. Persis seperti ayahnya dan juga suaminya.

"Paman harus menginap. Dan kau Obito, kau juga harus menginap. Tidak baik meninggalkan ayahmu disini sendiri." Mikoto bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Hey _Nee-san_ tahu sendiri pekerjaanku banyak." Obito merasa tidak terima.

"Lalu kau akan membiarkan paman Izuna pulang sendiri nanti? Itu tidak baik, kau harus menginap. Aku akan menyiapkan kamar." Mikoto pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Obito lagi.

"Ayah lihat kelakuan _Nee-san_? Selalu mengatakan bahwa suami dan ayahnya keras kepala, tapi lihat bukankah dia juga seperti itu." Obito tampak tidak suka.

"Sudahlah kau turuti saja." Kakek Izuna menenangkan Obito.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang membawa kakek Izuna dan paman Obito kemari?" Sasuke sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Apa kami tidak boleh berkunjung?" Obito terlihat sebal pada keponakannya itu.

"Ku dengar _Nii-san_ sakit. Apa dia ada di rumah?" kakek Izuna bangkit dan hendak menuju ruang kerja Uchiha Madara.

"Kakek Madara sedang dihalaman belakang." Itachi menimpali.

"Mungkin dia akan senang bertemu denganmu." Itachi melanjutkan.

"Atau marah padamu." Sasuke mencibir.

"Ck dasar bocah sombong." Obito menatap sebal pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah paman jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kakek Madara akan marah pada kalian berdua karena jarang berkunjung." Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sikapnya tidak berubah. Sama seperti kakek dan ayahnya." Obito bergumam.

"Paman sendiri tahu kalau memang Sasuke seperti itu." Itachi menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Yah sedangkan kau mewarisi sikap ayahku." Obito lalu tersenyum.

"Itachi, kadang-kadang aku berpikir. Mungkin saja kau dan Sasuke bukan saudara. Mungkin kau adalah adikku." Obito lalu tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

**##########**

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Merasa lelah dan ingin menangis. Tadi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Gaara. Pemuda itu menghubunginya tepat setelah ia meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Hozuki.

"Apa Gaara-_kun_ mendengarnya?" Hinata bergumam lirih.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Gaara tahu? Semuanya sudah terlambat jika Hinata mundur. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi gadis itu terus merenungi perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Apa ia salah? Entahlah Hinata tidak tahu.

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata bangun lalu merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. Gadis itu duduk menghadap jendela yang tirainya terbuka.

"Hinata." Suara diluar sana membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Masuklah Sasuke-_san_." Hinata tersenyum saat pintu mulai di buka.

Gadis itu kembali menatap halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha di balik jendelanya. Salju masih setia menutupi halaman. Biasanya Hinata akan duduk di bangku taman jika sedang ada yang dipikirkannya. Hari ini cukup membuka tirai jendela saja, tak perlu duduk di luar.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang yang lain sambil membelakangi Hinata.

"Sepertinya salju akan turun lagi, Sasuke-_san_." Hinata masih menatap ke luar.

"Kau lihat, tanaman di sana tidak ada yang mekar. Semuanya tertutup salju."

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Sasuke mulai terlihat penasaran.

"Apa dua orang pria tadi adalah keluargamu juga?" Hinata mulai membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ya itu Kakek Izuna dan Paman Obito. Adik kakek Madara dan putranya." Sasuke juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Mereka terlihat kompak. Apa aku juga bisa seperti itu dengan ayahku?" Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-_san_, _Tou-sama_ adalah orang yang baik. ia juga selalu tersenyum seperti kakek Izuna." Hinata membayangkan wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kau merindukannya?" Sasuke menoleh, menatap Hinata yang berbaring berlawanan arah dengannya. Wajah gadis itu tepat ada dihadapannya saat ini. memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Bibir gadis itu tepat didepan matanya, melengkung indah tanpa beban. Senyum tulus seorang peri baik hati yang tersesat di dunia luar.

"Sangat, aku sangat merindukannya, Sasuke-_san_." Gadis itu masih tetap terpejam.

"Oh ya Sasuke-_san_ ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Hinata tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bibir tipis Sasuke yang sedikit melengkung ke atas sekarang berada tepat di depan matanya. Hinata menelusuri wajah Sasuke yang tampan, hidungnya yang mancung serta mata hitamnya yang indah sekarang tepat berada di depan bibirnya. Hinata kembali tersenyum dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa kau percaya cinta pertama itu ada, Sasuke-_san_?" Hinata menyentuh udara dihadapannya.

"..."

"Kau tahu, dulu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang ku suka." Hinata kembali melanjutkan. Entah mengapa kalimat yang ini membuat Sasuke luar biasa merasa panas. Sasuke tidak suka topik ini yang diangkat oleh gadis dihadapannya.

"Kami bertemu saat usiaku tujuh tahun." Hinata meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas perut. Sasuke yang terlanjur mendengar ocehan Hinata hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan dongkol.

"Waktu itu aku sedang bermain di taman. Hehehe kau tahu gadis kecil sepertiku tak bisa diam. Aku yang saat itu sedang berlari tidak melihat ada pohon besar yang menjulang dihadapanku. Kau tahu Sasuke-_san_, aku menabrak pohon itu dan membuat gaunku tersangkut." Hinata tertawa pelan saat kembali mengingat kenangan itu.

Sasuke tetap tak merespon. Pemuda itu kembali menjadi Uchiha Sasuke si pendengar gadis peri Hyuuga Hinata.

"Gaunku sobek dan tali pengikatnya putus. Kau tahu gaunku hampir terlepas saat itu dan bahuku terluka. Pada saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Pria kecil berbaju hijau zamrud mengulurkan tangannya padaku." Hinata menghela napas pelan.

"Dia tersenyum lembut dan membuka jubahnya untukku. Dia bilang untuk menutupi bajuku yang rusak. Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya." Hinata kembali menyentuh udara dan menggambar tak jelas.

"Melihat apa?" Oke mungkin Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan cerita gadis itu.

"Melihat pedang itu. Pedang yang sedang ku cari Sasuke-_san_." Hinata menjawab lemah.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau minta saja pada anak itu. Kau bisa menemuinya sekarang."

"Kau belum mendengarkan semua ceritanya Sasuke-_san_. Pria kecil itu mungkin seumuran denganku. Tapi keahlian bela diri dan ilmu sihirnya sudah lumayan. Sejak pertemuan kami itu dia sering menemuiku dan mengajakku bermain. Sampai hari itu tiba." Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Hari itu?" Sasuke sudah mulai penasaran.

"Ya hari itu. Hari dimana penyerangan itu datang."

"Penyerangan?"

"Kau penasaran Sasuke-_san_?" Hinata belum membuka matanya. Jelas sekali gadis itu sedang bingung antara menceritakan kisahnya atau tidak.

"Tak perlu kau teruskan jika itu berat." Sasuke juga memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-_san_. Saat usiaku tujuh tahun, ketika aku bermain dengan pria kecil itu Madara menyerang kami. Dia bilang pedang yang di bawa pria kecil itu adalah miliknya dan Madara mencoba untuk merebutnya. Tentu saja kami tidak percaya, meskipun kami masih anak-anak kami bisa membedakan mana sihir yang baik dan mana yang tidak. Saat itulah Madara menyerang pria kecil itu dan merebut pedangnya."

"Madara berhasil mendapatkan pedangnya?"

"Tidak. Aku melemparkan batu pada Madara dan membuat pegangannya pada pedang itu terlepas."

"Biar ku tebak. Madara sangat marah dan dia menyerangmu." Sasuke memelankan suaranya.

"Kau benar, dan tebak apa yang terjadi? Pria kecil itu menghalangi sihir Madara dengan tubuhnya. Pada saat itulah ayahku datang dan Madara langsung pergi. Pedang yang pria kecil itu bawa jatuh ke danau yang membawaku kemari. Mungkin pedang itu sama sepertiku, jatuh di tempat asing." Hinata tersenyum getir.

"Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku menyukai pria kecil itu. Pria yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menangis histeris. Dan di saat yang sama aku mengetahui jika pria kecil itu bukanlah bagian dari istana maupun negeri kami. Pria kecil itu entah datang dari mana, dia tidak pernah menyebutkannya. Dan bodohnya aku tidak pernah bertanya padanya. Aku semakin menjerit saat tubuhnya menghilang, ayah bilang dia adalah _Angel_. Pelindung seseorang yang mereka cintai, dan seseorang yang telah memberikan sayapnya untukku."

"Kau bilang sayap itu adalah suatu kehormatan bagi penerus tahta." Sasuke menatap Hinata bingung.

"Ya kau benar. Tapi sayap ayahku membentang tipis dari punggung mencapai pinggang. Sedangkan sayap yang ku miliki mencapai mata kaki dan warnanya putih. Seharusnya sayapku berwarna biru atau ungu seperti ayahku. Tapi ini tidak, warnanya putih dan besar. Seperti sayap pria kecil itu yang pernah dia tunjukkan padaku."

"Apa sampai sekarang kau masih mencintainya?"

"Mungkin. Dia tampan dan baik, mana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya." Hinata tersenyum mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya di atas tempat tidur Hinata.

"Oh ya Hinata. Minggu depan Naruto mengajak kita ke villa miliknya untuk merayakan natal bersama. Kau mau ikut?" Sasuke kembali menoleh melihat Hinata yang sedang menatapnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Baiklah kita akan pergi nanti." Sasuke hampir bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat itu jika Hinata tidak menahannya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu." Hinata bangun dan duduk menghadap Sasuke.

"Tadi kau sudah bicara banyak." Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dan duduk dihadapan gadis itu.

"Mungkin ini tidak penting, tapi aku ingin kau tahu Sasuke-_san_."

"Apa?"

"Ini tentang Gaara-_kun_." Hinata menunduk.

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka mendengar Hinata memanggil nama itu.

"Aku...Gaara-_kun_ itu..emm dia...dia tunanganku Sasuke-_san_. Gaara-_kun_ adalah calon suamiku." Hinata menatap mata Sasuke tanpa keraguan.

Saat itu juga Sasuke ingin tahu siapa pria bernama Gaara ini. Sasuke merasa darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun dan ingin melempar sesuatu. Tangan pemuda itu mengepal erat dan matanya menatap Hinata tajam. Bibirnya membentuk garis datar.

"Siapa?" Sasuke tidak tuli, sungguh. Tapi ia merasa tidak ingin mempercayainya. Sasuke ingin Hinata berteriak _'itu bercanda'_ atau _'kejutan! Apa kau terkejut?'_ atau apapun kalimat yang sejenis dengan itu. Tapi tidak, Hinata malah menunduk dan menghela napas berat.

"Gaara-_kun_ dan aku bertunangan di malam penyerangan itu. Mungkin kami sudah menikah jika aku tidak terlempar ke sini. Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang Sasuke-_san_. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menutupinya darimu. Tapi..tapi.." Hinata bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku tidak ingin kau..aku tidak ingin-"

"Tidak ingin apa?" Sasuke memotong, suaranya terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Aku tahu ini semua salah. Ini salah karena aku sudah memiliki Gaara-_kun_, tapi aku..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu melirik jam di atas nakasnya.

"Selamat malam Sasuke-_san_. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Hinata bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sasuke melirik jam di sampingnya. Pukul 19:47. Ternyata pembicaraannya dengan Hinata menyita banyak waktu, dan khusus untuk yang terakhir tadi itu malah menyita tenaga dan emosinya. Sasuke meremas rambutnya kesal. Apakah Hinata berencana menjauh darinya? Cih menyebalkan. Sasuke bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Hinata sambil menutup pintu dengan kasar. Hinata yang berada di kamar mandi terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Gadis itu menangis di balik pintu kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan agar suara tangisnya tidak keluar.

'_Seandainya kau tahu Sasuke-san. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Perasaanku tak bisa dicegah.'_ Batin Hinata.

'_Dan cinta pertamaku itu adalah kau, Sasuke-san.'_ Lanjut Hinata

**############**

Pukul 23:59. Sebentar lagi jam besar di ruang keluarga akan berbunyi nyaring. Hinata membawa gelas kosong dalam genggamannya ke arah dapur. Gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati Uchiha Madara sedang duduk sambil memegang cangkir yang mengepulkan uap panas. Madara menatap Hinata tajam dan meminum air dalam cangkirnya.

"Se-selamat malam." Hinata merasa gugup, ia bahkan tak menatap Madara lebih dari tiga detik.

Sampai saat ini, Hinata belum berani menyebut nama Madara, jika tidak memanggil dengan sebutan Kakek gadis itu pasti akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Uchiha-_san_.

"Sasuke bilang kau mencariku." Madara berkata tiba-tiba membuat Hinata yang sedang menuangkan air pada gelas hampir saja melepaskannya.

"A-ah i-itu benar." Hinata tersenyum canggung.

"Ada apa?" masih dengan nada yang sama Madara melontarkan pertanyaan itu sambil berdiri.

"I-ini mengenai-" Hinata menarik napasnya pelan lalu kembali menghembuskannya.

"Ini mengenai sebuah pedang." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pedang?" Madara terlihat bingung.

"Mungkin ini pembicaraan pribadi Uchiha-_san_. Sebenarnya-"

"Ikut aku." Madara memotong ucapan Hinata.

Hinata berjalan mengekori Uchiha Madara menuju ruangannya. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget saat suara dentingan bel jam besar di ruang keluarga berbunyi. Suaranya tidak menyeramkan, hanya saja terlalu keras dan itu selalu membuat Hinata terkejut. Madara memasuki ruangannya dan membuka laci meja kerjanya. Sebuah _remote control_ berwarna silver berada dalam genggamannya. Hinata mengira pria tua itu akan menyalakan televisi layar datar berukuran 32 inchi yang berada tak jauh dari meja besar itu. Nyatanya Hinata salah besar. Ketika _remote_ itu di tekan oleh Uchiha Madara bukan televisi yang menyala melainkan rak buku besar dibelakang meja kerja Madara yang membelah menjadi dua. Madara memasuki ruangan dibalik rak buku itu dan memanggil Hinata pelan. Hinata merasa takut dengan semua ini, ia takut Uchiha Madara akan menyerangnya di balik rak buku itu. Lama Hinata tak menyusul Madara, pria tua itu berdiri di antara lemari yang terbelah itu dan mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk ikut masuk.

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada ruangan dibalik rak buku itu. Ia mengira di dalamnya akan ada beberapa senjata atau beberapa alat mengerikan lainnya, tapi tidak. Di ruangan itu hanya ada lampu temaram yang meyinari dengan sebuah lemari besar menghadap ke pintu masuk. Hinata ingin bertanya tapi ia urungkan saat tiba-tiba Uchiha Madara mendekati lemari itu dan membuka pintu yang paling atas.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?" Uchiha Madara memperlihatkan kotak kayu dengan gembok yang besar dan kunci labirin yang unik.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan pria di depannya. Seingatnya ia mengatakan ingin menanyakan soal pedang, bukan soal kotak kayu atau yang lain. Madara yang paham kebingungan Hinata membuka gembok labirin itu dan memperlihatkan isi kotaknya. Sebuah pedang berwarna hitam dengan ukuran sedang tersimpan rapi di sana. Hinata mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas pedang itu. Punggungnya terasa sakit dan pedang itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih, sama persis dengan cahaya yang biasa muncul saat sayapnya keluar. Hinata tersenyum lega, jadi selama ini benda yang ia cari ada di sini, di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, tepatnya berada di tangan Uchiha Madara.

"Ini adalah warisan keluarga Uchiha." Uchiha Madara membuka suara.

"Pedang ini hanya diwariskan pada anak pertama keluarga Uchiha jadi wajar jika Sasuke tidak tahu. Pedang ini nantinya akan diberikan pada Itachi. Itulah sebabnya aku dan Itachi menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat dari Izuna adikku maupun Sasuke. aku tidak ingin suatu hari nanti pedang ini menimbulkan rasa iri dan membuat keluarga Uchiha hancur. Kau tentu paham apa maksudku." Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menginginkan pedang ini, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu." Madara kembali menutup kotaknya dan menyimpannya kembali dalam lemari.

Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut dan segera menunduk. Hinata serasa ingin menangis sekarang, usahanya untuk membantu ayahnya hanya sia-sia saja. Uchiha Madara tidak akan memberikan pedang itu padanya dan dunianya akan hancur. Sungguh mata Hinata mulai memanas dan air matanya sudah hampir turun saat ini.

"Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran jika kau mau menceritakan semuanya padaku." Madara menatap Hinata yang sedang menunduk dihadapannya.

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Madara yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam. Bohong jika Hinata tidak merasa takut sekarang, bahkan kakinya gemetaran saat berhadapan dengan Uchiha Madara. Wajah lelaki tua itu selalu mengingatkannya dengan _'orang itu'_.

"Sa-ya. Se-sebenarnya-"

"Apa kau bukan berasal dari sini?" Potong Madara.

Hinata tentu paham dengan maksud Madara _'berasal dari sini'_. Gadis itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya pasrah dengan cerita yang akan dia bagi kepada Kakek ini. mungkin dengan itu Kakek Madara akan bersedia membantunya.

"Se-sebenarnya saya dari Negeri Kristal. Du-dunia para peri." Hinata memulai ceritanya.

"Kita kembali ke ruanganku." Uchiha Madara berjalan melewati Hinata.

HInata kembali menghembuskan napasnya. Dengan langkah pelan gadis itu mengikuti Madara keluar dari ruangan rahasia miliknya. Madara duduk di sofa hitam di sudut ruangan sambil memegang _remote_ yang tadi digunakan untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Duduklah, Hinata!" Baiklah satu kalimat dengan nada memerintah khas Uchiha Madara sudah keluar. Artinya ia ingin segera kembali mendengar cerita Hinata. Kalau diingat kembali, ini adalah kali pertama Uchiha Madara memanggil namanya, Hinata jadi ragu. Apa selama ini Uchiha Madara mengetahui namanya atau tidak?

"Saya bukan berasal dari sini Uchiha-san. Tempat asal saya sangat jauh dari sini." Hinata kembali memulai ceritanya.

"Kalau begitu darimana asalmu itu?"

"Sebuah tempat bernama _Veertania_. Tempat para peri tinggal, Negeri Kristal."

"Tunggu, siapa nama ayahmu?" Madara mulai tertarik dengan cerita ini.

"Hiashi. Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Hyuuga Hiashi?"

"Ada apa Uchiha-_san_?" Hinata merasa bingung.

"Tidak kau lanjutkan saja." Madara terlihat mengerutkan dahinya semakin membuat Hinata bingung.

Dan cerita itu mengalir begitu saja. Hinata bahkan terlihat takut saat megucapkan nama Rikudo Madara, orang yang telah membuat Negerinya hancur dan membuatnya terlempar jauh. Hinata menghentikan ceritanya pada saat ayahnya memberitahu tentang dua pedang yang harus ia cari. Gadis itu memperhatikan ekspresi Uchiha Madara yang tidak berubah sedikitpun. Hinata jadi ragu, apakah Uchiha Madara mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Lalu-"

"Orang itu." Potong Madara.

Hinata diam menunggu Madara melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Orang itu, yang menyerang Negerimu. Namanya Kagami, Uchiha Kagami. Saudara kembarku." Madara mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada datar.

Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Mungkin pendengarannya tidak berfungsi kali ini. Hinata ingin berteriak _'bohong'_ dan menagis dalam waktu bersamaan. Uchiha Madara pasti berbohong. Pria tua itu pasti bercanda. Sungguh, pria tua itu memiliki selera humor juga ternyata, tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda. Hinata sedang tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong macam ini sekarang. Ia membutuhkan pedangnya segera dan kembali ke Negeri Kristal kemudian mengalahkan _Dark Lord_. Bukan duduk bersilang kaki mendengarkan candaan pria tua dihadapannya ini. Konyol. Ini semua konyol sekali.

"Orang itu bukan Madara. Namanya Kagami dan dia adalah saudara kembarku." Ulang Madara.

Dan seketika pikiran Hinata buntu. Gadis itu merasa dunianya runtuh saat itu juga. Pendengarannya tidak salah. Hinata memang mendengar kata saudara kembar dalam kalimat Uchiha Madara.

**To Be Continue...**

Okey sampai sini dulu untuk Chapter 10-nya yah semoga kalian suka dan semakin penasaran hihihii. Mungkin di chapter ini sudah terjawab yah pertanyaan yang Madara Kakeknya Sasuke sama Madara yang di Dunia Hinata sama atau tidak. Untuk perasaan Sasuke dan Hinata sendiri kalian pastinya udah bisa nebak yah mereka kayak gimana, cuma disini ada sedikit kebimbangan yang muncul. Okey untuk lebih jelasnya tunggu aja chapter berikutnya yah do'akan semoga Fai tidak ngaret lagi update-nya. Dan semoga kalian makin suka dengan karya Fai ini. salam hangat dari Fai untuk kalian semua.

Typo sudah pasti ada yah jadi mohon dimaklumi aja. ditunggu review nya yah readers. see you next chapter..

**~Fairy Kim~**


End file.
